Love for Money
by Sharkandbirdlover
Summary: Professor is a poor man with four daughter and his wife passed away after his fourth daughter was born. He made a deal with the rulers that runs the town at night with different set of rules than the day time. Selling his older three daughters to the three Bosses in place for money to help save his younger daughter. What will happen to the three girls with their new husbands?
1. Chapter 1

_The wind was howling in the streets of Townsville, the people who enjoy the day time were fast asleep in their protective homes. The night owls filled the streets; the drunks ran the streets, gangsters came out of their shadows, the hoes and pimps were out in clubs and filling up of drinks of fresh alcoholic. During the day and night Townsville was ran by the safety of the law and by the Mayor himself. But three mysterious boys came up from the shadows and now control the night of Townsville. If you come out our home you must obey the rules of their laws and not the safety of the Mayor's day time law. The boys who ran the night were all young for their ages, they were only twenty-eight years old, all related to each other. But you have to be careful when you made a deal with these three boys and just like the Mayor did, you might lose control of your town. But people came to them for money and protection from certain gang member groups that didn't belong to them. _

_Their base is in a club called "Buck Wild" a club for new comers to get to use to the night life. Everyone was dress to impress but one man, he stood out from the crowd he was in his mid-forties. He had black hair with strains of gray hair, black thick glasses, wearing a white coat, black pants, and a black dress shoes. He walked pass the people dancing and drinking to their heart contents. He was meeting with the Bosses that ran the night of Townsville; he owed them money for the medical bills for one of his daughters. He had four daughters three of them, triplets, were all twenty-one years old, and one frail daughter that was only twelve years old. He was a poor man, he use to do great things in the science world. But after the company crashed, his wife passing away, and only being able to get a low paying job he turned his only hope to the three Bosses. His older three older daughters were trying to help out as well, but because of their low education they were force to have low paying jobs as well. With their pay they were able to buy dinner for that night, but with the Bosses' money they were at least able to pay for their taxes. _

_He was called by the Bosses because he was past overdue with their money that he borrowed from them. The old man walked up to a door that was very heavily guarded by a tall robust man, with pink hair, hairy arms, and full bushy beard. When he wasn't working you could find him out in the woods all alone in his greedy world of his. In blue overalls, brown boots, and a star hat sitting on his front porch holding his riffle in his hand as he watch nature be itself. But when he was out working he wore a black suit, black dress shoes, a pink tie, black sunglasses, and an communicator in his ear. When he saw the old man walk up to him he smiled at him and crossed his arms, looking at the old man. _

"_I see you don't have your money…again Mr. Utonium." The robust man smiled evilly._

"_Well I have a better offer for the Bosses than money, Fuzzy Lumpkins." Mr. Utonium smiled back in a sort of cocky way, but behind his smile he felt a sharp pain in his heart._

"_Good luck then Professor." Fuzzy grinned as he opened the door for him._

_Professor walked in and sitting at the desk was the head boss, Brick Stanley Jojo, he had long spiked red orange hair that he kept tied back. He had eyes of blood, crimson blood eyes that stared right down to your soul. He was wearing a red suit, black tie, and black dress shoes, when he is out during the day his hair flows freely down. Wearing an old red baseball cap backwards, a red shirt with a black think band around his chest and black sleeves, black pants, and black shoes. His brothers were sitting in the chairs that their clients sit in, the one on the left was the second oldest. He had black hair that spiked up on its own, dark forest green eyes, and a sole patch on his chin. His name was Butch Mungo Jojo he was the muscle out of them his dark green suit hugged his muscles that tried to rip out for air. When he was out during the day he wore a green undershirt with a thick black band across his stomach, black shorts, and black army boots. Then on the left side of the room was the youngest out of the three, blond shaggy hair that spiked out on the side of his head and dark midnight blue eyes that twinkle like the night sky itself. His name was Boomer Acer Jojo, his cheeks were full of freckles giving him an innocent look but behind it he was truly evil like his brothers. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie and black dress shoes, during the day he wore a dark blue sweater with thick black bands that went around on the elbows, his stomach, and circle back again, black shorts, and black shoes. _

_Boomer got up from his seat and Professor sat down waiting for Brick to turn around to notice him. Brick was facing the other way lost in his train of thoughts until Professor came in, Brick slowly sat up from his chair. Brick fixed up his cufflinks before he turned around giving Professor a hard cold stare. Professor took a deep sight and looked over at the other two brothers who were staring down at him with cold stares as well. Brick walked in front of his desk and placed his hands in his pockets looking down at Professor._

"_You're overdue on your payment, Mr. Utonium." Brick said sternly._

"_I know Brick…" Professor sighed._

"_If you know, how come you don't have the money with you?" Brick demanded._

"_Because I don't have the amount the money you need but I have something better for you three than money." Professor replied._

"_Really?" Butch snorted._

"_What is it?" Boomer questioned._

"_You three are still looking for a wife right?" Professor asked._

"_Yes?" Brick answered raising his eyebrow at him while his brothers looked at each other._

"_What is it to you?" Butch asked._

"_Well I have three daughters, triplets, they are twenty-one years old." Professor nervously said taking out his wallet with the pictures of his daughters._

"_They are all single and very well mannered; I ask you for the exchange of the money I will give you my three daughters for wives." Professor begged showing them the pictures of his three daughters._

_Brick took the photo that interest him most out of the three of them, she had a long orange red hair just like him, cherry pink eyes and full red lips. She was wearing pink glasses that sat on her tiny nose her eyes were fixed on the book that sat on her lap. Wearing a light pink blouse, brown skirt, black high heels, and white hoop earrings. Her hair was pulled to the side of her hair with a little red bow in her hair; her hair was curled into each other, giving her a look of everything nice. Her name was Blossom, Blossom Savannah Utonium, the oldest out of the three of them._

_Butch picked up the photo with a girl with black short hair that flipped behind her ears, lime green eyes, and a little on the short side as she was standing next to Professor. She was wearing a green ripped up top with a white tank top underneath so you couldn't see her skin through the tears, black skinny jeans, brown boots, and small little round earrings. She was built very nice for a girl who was short, she kept herself very well fit but she didn't have much of a chest area but she had a nice round thick hips, butt, and thighs which Butch enjoyed most as we was looking at her photo. Butch could already tell that she was full of spice, which he would enjoy very much when he meets her. Her name was Buttercup, Buttercup Harley Utonium._

_Boomer picked the last photo from the group, but for some reason it felt like he already knew this girl. She had her blonde hair tied into two ponytails that reached pass her shoulders and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a blue summer dress that flowed just a few inches above her knees, black slips, a black belt around her waist, and a small white jacket. She had a look of innocent, just sweet like sugar. Her name was Bubbles, Bubbles Paige Utonium .When he glances over at the other photos the memory clicked in his head and he remembered where he had seen these girls. During the day they would perform for money in the park. _

_Boomer tapped on Brick's shoulder and whispered in his ear that he seen them perform in the park. Brick looked back at the girl in his hand, taking a quick glance at his brother Butch who was going already head over heels for a girl he hasn't met yet. A small smiled appeared on his face and he placed the photo in his jacket pocket. Brick fixed his up a little and looked back at Professor who was waiting nervously for an answer from them. Brick fixed his suit a bit more and cleared his throat looking back at the Professor._

"_It looks like we have a deal Mr. Utonium, now do your daughters know you are doing this to them?" Brick said._

"_No…But I know they'll be most honors to be the wife of you three." Professor smiled._

"_Well tomorrow night bring them back here, we'll have them get roaring drunk so they'll sign the wedding contract. So that way they have no way of divorcing us, alright?" Brick stated. _

"_Okay, I'll have them get ready for tomorrow." Professor replied._

"_Good, oh before I forget, once the girls are married to us you nor their little sister cannot see them anymore." Brick said clearing his throat._

"_So tonight is your last night with them, enjoy it while it last." Butch snickered as he placed the photo in his pocket._

_Professor took a deep sigh, double thinking of what he was risking now but if he doesn't make this deal he fears for the safety of his daughters. Most of all, his frail sick daughter that lays in bed all day, still dawn to dust. Professor took another deep sigh, holding his tears back and nodding his head. _

"_Understood." Professor shook his head._

"_Now before you leave what are their names?" Boomer asked._

"_The photo you are holding is the youngest out of the triplets; her name is Bubbles Paige Utonium. Brick as the oldest out of the three of them her name is Blossom Savannah Utonium, she is nearsighted. She does have contacts but since we are very low on money she only wears the contacts when she goes out to perform at the park. Then Butch was looking at my hard headed daughter her name is Buttercup Harley Utonium." Professor said._

"_Thank you, you may take your leave now." Brick smiled._

_Once Professor left, his night back to his house was a very long painful walk. Knowing tonight was his last night to see his daughters. He knew it was a sinful act to sell his daughters for money, but what could he have done? He needed the money to save his youngest daughters; Professor kept telling himself that they would do it to save their younger sister. Once he reached home, Blossom was sitting in a chair reading a book she has red many times. Buttercup was reading an old thrown away magazine while Bubbles was making dinner. Then the youngest daughter, Bunny Hope Utonium, was laying on the couch her head on Buttercup's lap. Bubbles came into the living room walking over to greet her father. Bunny opened her weak eyes to see her smiling father placing a kiss on her forehead. Blossom waved her hand to her father as she was in deep reading Buttercup smiled at Professor placing down the magazine. Bubbles then had dinner waiting and ready for them to come all eat. But in the back of Professor's head, he knew this was the last time Bunny and he would eat dinner with them. Professor sat at the front of the table, Blossom and Buttercup on his left side and Bubbles and Bunny on the right side. As they were eating Professor couldn't stop staring at his three grown up daughters that will soon be taken away forever. He took a deep breath and looked back up at them who they were happily eating. _

"_Girls I have some great news." Professor smiled._

"_Really?" Buttercup asked._

"_Yes." Professor nodded._

"_What is it dad?" Blossom asked raising her eyebrow._

"_Your performance at the park have got you three acknowledge at the Buck Wild Club. They want you three to perform there tomorrow night." Professor smiled._

"_NO WAY!" Bubbles cried out._

"_YA JOKIN!" Buttercup yelled._

"_No and you'll make more money than you do at the park." Professor commented._

"_Guys we have to do this, this could help us raise more money to help pay off the bills and other stuff." Blossom commented._

"_Totally!" Buttercup nodded._

"_I'm in!" Bubbles smiled._

"_When can I join you guys?" Bunny coughed._

"_Oh one day Bunny when you feel a bit more better alright?" Blossom smiled._

"_Okay…" Bunny sighed._

"_Promise us you'll focus on working on getting your health back to normal, alright?" Buttercup said._

"_Okay…" Bunny weakly smiled._

_As Professor watched his beautiful daughters enjoying their dinner, talking about their days. In the back on his mind he pictured what it will be like when they are gone. The fact he won't be able to see them anymore only makes it painful on his heart. He made a promise to himself to keep his last daughter in his head as long as possible. With the money now coming in more and more often it won't be long to get a new home. But the thoughts in his head still couldn't shake the fact that his actions were wrong, all for the sake of money… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom-**

Today was another day, but I could feel like father hiding something from me and sisters. He kept checking up on Buttercup, Bubbles, and me every few seconds. It took us about an hour to get out of the house so we could make some money at the park. We never told our father that we got fired at our job, he still thinks we still work at the docks but they stop letting us work there because we were girls. So we dance and sing at the park to make some money, we make more than we did at the docks. But it last us to live another day, I was wearing my white skinny jeans a light tight fitting pink sweater, that let the cool breeze touch my skin. My favorite black slips with the pink hearts on the side of it and little gold hoop earrings. I had my hair pulled to the side of my head, just because I attract more customers when I do my hair like this, I had a little red bow keeping it up and my hair was curled into each other flowing down to my ankles.

I was wearing my contacts today, my last pair of contacts as well; I have to go ask my friend Robin if she could get me some more contacts. Robin was a good friend of ours who we met while we were preforming at the park for the first time. She helped us attract more people so we could earn more money, so during that time she became a really good friend. Robin was like a sister to us, she had long brown hair that reached about to her mid back and sapphire blue eyes. Now if I think about it besides my family being my friend, I think Robin is our only friend who sees who we really are. Even Buttercup likes her, she is a hard headed person so it takes her time to trust and like people outside of the family, and so for her to trust Robin and like her as a friend is a really big thing between all of us.

My sister, Buttercup, was wearing her cameo green loose top with a black thin strap shirt underneath, black short shorts, and her black tennis shoes. She had her hair like she always had it, flipped up behind her ears. She was shorter than me and Bubbles; we were about 5'5 while Buttercup was 4'9. But don't let her size fool you; she can kick your butt in less than five minutes. Bubbles was wearing her blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a picture of an purple octopus on it, and black slips just like mine. She had her hair up in low pony tails with blue bows holding them and little hoop earrings.

Once we reached the park Robin was setting up our little stage area so we could perform for today. I couldn't wait to tell her that tonight we get to perform for Buck Wild and earn more money than usually. When she saw us walking toward her she picked up a little pink bag and gave us each a hug, then placing the pink bag in my hands. I opened it up to see more contacts safely in their case. I was so happy that got me them, it's like she knew I was running out before I told her.

"Thank you Robin! How did you knew?" I smiled.

"I've just gotten use to figuring out the days when you ask me for more contacts." Robin smiled back.

"Oh Rob we got some awesome news!" Buttercup shouted.

"What is it BC?" Robin asked.

"We're gonna be performing at the Buck Wild Club!" Bubbles cheered.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Robin jumped with joy.

"Yeah we were summoned to perform there tonight!" I shouted.

"This is really big girls! You guys could like become famous because of this one gig!" Robin commented.

"Yeah! We know!" Buttercup smirked.

"So this morning performance will be more like practice for night, is that alright Robin?" I asked.

"Sure! It's alright with me, ya'll gonna need the practice for tonight's show anyway." Robin smiled.

"_Excuse me."_

We all turned around to see three good looking robust men standing there, then a little boy standing by one of them. The man that was in the middle between them had long orange red hair that flowed freely down to his knees and blood crimson red eyes. He was wearing a red baseball cap, black t-shirt with a tight fitting red long sleeve shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Then the guy next to him was more robust than him, his muscles ripped his sleeves off of his t-shirt just so they could breath. He was wearing a dark green ripped up sleeve shirt, cameo shorts, and brown army boots, with some name tags around his neck. His hair was raven black seem to spike up on its own, sole patch on his chin, and he had dark forest green eyes. Then the guy across from him had blond hair and dark midnight blue eyes, freckles covered his cheeks giving him this very cute innocent look. He was wearing a blue under shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes. His hair was brushed out on both sides spiking out on both side of his head, then last was a little boy who looked like he was Bunny's age had brown hair and deep dark purple eyes. He had his hair gelled back in this cute gangster look, purple t-shirt with black tight fitting long sleeve shirt underneath, black shorts, and black sneakers with purple laces.

"Y-yes?" I asked

"Is this where we can see you girls perform today?" The orange red head asked.

"Yes!" I quickly replied, my face going a bit red.

"May I ask what your names are?" The blonde head said.

"My name is Bubbles, Bubbles Paige Utonium! It's nice to meet you three; I don't think I've seen you four boys before. Are you new in Townsville?" Bubble cheerfully said.

"Yeah, you could say that." The blonde head smiled.

"Are you three like the night time people, is that why we haven't seen you four?" Buttercup hissed placing her hands on her hips.

"Night time people?" Black hair smirked.

"Buttercup come on we have a show to do." I said.

"Enjoy the show guys!" Bubbles smiled.

We walked over to the small little stage area, Robin told us that the male parts in the songs that are playing on disk three are all taken care of. So with that me and my sisters got into position, I stood in the middle like always, Buttercup on my right and Bubbles on my left. Some people started to come around once the music started to play. We started to dance to our heart content and sing to our best for tonight show…

(Oh)

**Blossom**- Turn up the music

Let´s get out on the floor

I like to move it

Come and give me some more

**Buttercup**- Watch me getting physical

Out of control, Ah

There's people watching me, Ah

I never miss a beat

**Bubbles**- Still the night, kill the lights

Feel it under your skin

Time is right, keep it tight

'Cause it's pulling you in

**Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles**-Wrap it up you can't stop

'Cause it feels like an overdose

(feels like an overdose)

**Buttercup and Bubbles**- Oh, oh

**Blossom**- Evacuate the dancefloor

**Buttercup and Bubbles**- Oh, oh

**Blossom**- I'm infected by the sound

**Buttercup and Bubbles**- Oh, oh

**Blossom**- Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club)

**Blossom and Bubbles**- Oh, oh

**Buttercup**- Evacuate the dancefloor

**Blossom and Bubbles**- Oh, oh

**Buttercup-** I'm infected by the sound

(Everybody in the club)

**Blossom and Bubbles**- Oh, oh

**Buttercup**- Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

(Oh)

**Bubbles**- My body's aching

System overload

Temperature's rising

I'm about to explode

Watch me I'm intoxicated

Taking the show, Ah

It`s got me hypnotized, Ah

Everybody step aside

Still the night, kill the lights

Feel it under your skin

Time is right, keep it tight

'Cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up you can't stop

'Cause it feels like an overdose

(feels like an overdose)

**Blossom and Buttercup**- Oh, oh

**Bubbles**- Evacuate the dancefloor

**Blossom and Buttercup**- Oh, oh

**Bubbles-** I'm infected by the sound

**Blossom and Buttercup**- Oh, oh

**Bubbles**- Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club)

**Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles**- Oh, oh

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh

I'm infected by the sound

(Everybody in the club)

Oh, oh

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

(Come on and evacuate

Feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate

Push it to the top

Come on and evacuate

Feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate

You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track?

They got everybody in the club going mad

So everybody in the back

Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang

Go crazy

Yo lady

Yo baby

Let me see you wreck that thang

Now drop it down low, low

Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo)

(Everybody in the club)

**Blossom**- Evacuate the dance floor

(Everybody in the club)

**Buttercup**- I'm infected by the sound

(Everybody in the club)

**Bubbles**- Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

**Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles**- Oh, oh

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh

I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club)

Oh, oh

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh

I'm infected by the sound

(Everybody in the club)

Oh, oh

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Once we did our first song in ready position for the next song, I could see the three men that came with the little boy smiling at us with approval. But I didn't think much of it I quickly got back to singing when the next song came up. After the whole day of performing and practicing for the show tonight at Buck Wild, I was just about ready to pass out. Being called all of the sudden for tonight, the big night, oh I just couldn't wait. Once we kissed and hugged our sister and father good bye we headed out to Buck Wild. As we were walking there, more and more strange looking people started to pop out of the shadows. Bubbles and I were hanging onto Buttercup's arms, who was ignoring them as we walked to Buck Wild. Once we reached to the entry of the club we were escorted to the back of the building. Where we met the three men but without the little boy, were smoking outside talking to each other. We didn't have time to greet them as we were pushed into the dressing room. The women were stripping us down and putting us into three different dresses. But when they finally got off of us and left the room I notice we were wearing wedding dresses.

I was wearing a light pink dress that was an elongated bodice with metallic, embellished embroidery paired with billowing tiers of Chic Organza and tulle make for an undeniably dramatic, fit and flare wedding gown. Sweetheart neckline finished with corset closure and featuring Swarovski crystals. I was wearing long white gloves, white hoop earrings, and white high heels. My hair was tied up with a red bow, my hair curled and some were braided making me look like a true bride.

Buttercup was wearing a light green dress that was a mermaid/trumpet halter neck embroidery court train lace wedding dresses. Buttercup's hair was straightened and flat with little curls at the tips. She was wearing white hoop earrings as well, but hers' was bigger than mind, long white gloves and white high heels as well.

Then Bubbles was wearing a very light blue dress that was almost white that was a gorgeous lace wedding gown, strapless neckline, and a mermaid trumpet silhouette. Long light sky blue gloves, little blue hoop earrings, and white high heels. Her hair was down in curls as well it reached about to her shoulders.

I looked over at my sisters with confusion about the costumes we were wearing. Why, in all costumes, are we wearing wedding dresses and why those boys here? Buttercup was trying to take off the wedding dress, she wasn't a dress girl, and she hates them. Bubbles was loving the dress and I was just in a confused state.

"Why in the world am I in a wedding dress!?" Buttercup demanded.

"How should I know?" I said.

"I think it's cute!" Bubbles smiled.

"Oh Bubbles…" Buttercup shook her head in disapproval by her reaction.

"Oh I know! We can sing 'Rich Girl' these dresses will so help the song!" Bubbles stated.

I took a moment to think and looked at my dress in the mirror, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, these dresses will so match the song 'Rich Girl' they are high class dresses." I smiled.

"You can't be serious I'm not wearing this on the stage." Buttercup hissed.

"Oh please Buttercup, it'll be fun! Just one night, think of Bunny." Bubbles begged.

"Oh alright…" Buttercup sighed. "I'll do it, but for Bunny's sake!"

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered giving Buttercup a hug.

Then on queue a lady with puffy orange hair wearing a short red dress, red high heels, and a gold necklace. She was holding a brown clip board and holding an ear piece in her ear looking at us as she is talking to the other person on the line. Then once she was done she cleared her throat and walked inside and looking at the clip board.

"Hello girls my name is Miss Bellum, I'll escort you three to the stage." She smiled.

"Wait aren't you the Mayor's assistance?" Buttercup asked.

"I am, but this is my second job so yeah." Miss Bellum sighed.

"Oh…" Bubbles said.

"But's alright I love both of my jobs so it's not a problem. Now let's go to the stage now." Miss Bellum smiled again.

We followed her out to the stage and there were several different stages with pole dancers, people were getting drunk and listening to the DJ play the last music. Once we walked out I notice the three boys siting in the front row drinking beer. I was starting to get nervous who were these three men, why are they following us. But before I could even go and ask them what they were doing here, Miss Bellum put microphones into our ears and then the music started to play.

"Oh my gosh way to fast!" Buttercup whispered.

"Just go with it!" I whispered back and then we started to sing…

**Blossom and Bubbles**- If I was a Rich Girl

**Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles**- Na [x15]

**Blossom and Bubbles**- See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring

I'd buy everything

Clean out Vivienne Westwood

In my Galliano gown

No, wouldn't just have one hood

A Hollywood mansion if I could

Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

If I was rich girl (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to

Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue

I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names

Love, Angel, Music, Baby

Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

**Buttercup**- Come together all over the world

From the hoods of japan Harajuku girls

What? It's all love

What? Give it up

What?

**Blossom and Bubbles- **shouldn't matter [x4]

What?

Come together all over the world

From the hoods of japan Harajuku girls

What? It's all the love

What? Give it up

What?

**Blossom and Bubbles-**shouldn't matter [x4]

**Buttercup**- What happened to my life? Turned up side down

Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round

Original track and ting

You know you can't buy these things

See Stefani and her L.A.M.B I rock the fetish people you know who I am

**Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles- **Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked

I hope you can all keep up

We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top

now we ain't gettin' nothing but love

**Blossom and Bubbles- **If I was rich girl

**Buttercup- **na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah

**Blossom and Bubbles-**See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

After our first song we were cheered and people screamed out for more of our singing, but then Miss Bellum pushed us off the stage and into the back. Where the three boys were hanging out and she pushed us to the snack table. There were so many delicious food on the table but I didn't see any water but beer or strong wine. But before I could even say something to my sisters they were stuffing their faces with the food and drinks. So I just shrugged my shoulders and joined in as well, I don't know when I'm ever going to drink and eat like this again so might as well enjoy it. But the more I drank the more I notice my world going fuzzy, everything was becoming unclear. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was that I was talking to a guy with long orange red hair, signing a piece of papers and then I think we started to make out and that's when I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buttercup-**

I woke up that morning with a super massive headache, my head was pounding like crazy and my eye sight was as bad as Blossom's. The sun was pouring out the windows of my room; I look over to my clock. But I couldn't tell what time was it due to that all the drinking last night made my vision blurry. I sat up thinking that I'll try to wake myself up and figure out what happened last night. I began to rub my eyes helping a little with my vision as they started to see the images in front of me. When I looked back at the clock I notice it wasn't my clock then I glanced up I notice this wasn't my room. My room never had this big of a window before unless I was so drunk last night that I redesign my room into a room of a mansion. This would be pretty awesome if it was true. I could feel someone was behind me I turn around to see a robust man sitting next to me. His chin was sitting in his left hand while his other hand was kind of on his hip.

I quickly glanced underneath the blanket to see I was wearing a cream silk night gown. But he started to chuckle a little while I was checking I was at least wearing something. He leaned in closer to me and I started to scoot away from him. Then I scooted too far off the bed but the spike hair guy grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I was lying on top of him while he held me closer to him. His forest green eyes kept staring me at me he had this creepy but soft smile on him. I was about to get myself lost in his smile and his deep forest green eyes when I felt his hand on my butt. In a quick second I quickly slapped him across his face and sat back up, so did he. He placed his hand on his cheek where my hand had left a red mark across his face, now this is war.

"Man, that one fiery slap and I like fiery in a woman" Spike hair smirked.

"Uh…Yeah well there's more where that came from if you touch me again!" I shouted.

"You weren't saying that last night." Spike hair winked.

My face went completely red, what the hell did I do last night while I was drunk.

"You're so cute when you're clueless." Spike hair chuckled a little.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled

I jumped off the bed and started to walk out of the room when he took a hold of my arm. When I looked back at him I could clearly see his six packs he hid under the sheets, his muscles were round and ruff edge, there were some battle scars all over his chest as well. Then I also realized that he was much taller than me and I took right about to his chest. I just lifted my eyes towards him giving him some type of death glare. No way am I going to make this situation awkward with me being a shorty short girl next to a tall robust man.

"Where do you think you are going?" Spike hair asked.

"Home!" I hissed.

"This is your home Babe." Spike hair smirked.

"Like hell it is!" I shouted, trying to break free from his grip.

The more I struggle the more his grip tightens on me, and then I felt him lift me off the ground. When I looked down at the ground he was holding me up with one hand and I was a few inches off the ground. Now I was starting what it felt like to get scared for the first time and I hardly ever get scared. Horror movies made me laugh my butt off! Then he flew me over his shoulder, I began to hit his back like crazy with my fists. But all I did was end up hurting my hands instead of hurting him. He walked back over to the bed and plop me back onto the bed while he stood over me.

"You done?" Spike hair asked.

"Who are you?" I said.

"The name is Butch, Butch Mungo Jojo, but you can call me Hubby." He smirked.

"Ha! And why would I be calling the loser of the night 'Hubby'?" I laughed.

"Because you signed a marriage contract to me and now we are together forever." Butch said.

"No I didn't!" I cried out.

"Yes you did Babe; does 'Marry me so you can kiss me all over my body' ring a bell?" Butch whispered into my ears.

My face went completely red and the hairs on my neck stood up, that line brought back the memories of last night. I also remember signing a stupid piece of paper and not only remembering saying that up other stuff I don't want to mention. I looked back at him, a little sick to my stomach.

"Don't worry you fell asleep before we could have any fun." Butch chuckled crossing his arms.

I took a deep heavy sigh and stood back up.

"Well…um…okay well can we call this marriage contract off and I'll go home and we never speak of this again. Right?" I suggested.

"Wrong." He quickly snapped back.

"Wrong?" I asked.

"Your father sold you for the sake of saving your little sister, Bunny, so now you are my wife. So better get used to living the high life." Butch smirked.

"My father wouldn't sell me for money!" I shouted, balling up my fist.

"Oh he didn't just sell you he sold your sisters to my brothers as well. So it was like a package deal for me and my brothers." Butch shrugged.

"Oh my gosh! What full of crap!" I yelled.

"You don't believe me?" Butch smiled raising one eyebrow.

"Who would?!" I stated placing my hips on my hands.

"Call him then, if I'm telling the truth you owe me your tongue for a good five minutes." Butch smirked.

"Whatever, but if you win the tongue is only in the mouth." I teased as I knew he was lying.

"Deal." Butch smiled.

I got off the bed and walked over to the phone that sat on the dresser in the room. I picked up the phone and dialed in the number to my house phone. I waited until I heard on the other end pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad?"

"_Who is this?"_

"It's me, Buttercup, you think you can come and pick me up and take me home?"

"_I don't know a Buttercup; I think you have the wrong number." _

"No, I have the right number Dad can you come and pick me up?"

"_Like I said I don't know a Buttercup."_

I could hear his voice cracking over the phone and I looked over to my left to see Butch standing over me listening over to our conversation. I took a deep sigh and focus back on the conversation.

"Dad it's me, your second oldest daughter, Buttercup Harley Utonium."

"_Look punk I don't know if you are trying to prank call me, but I only have one daughter and right now I need to get back to taking care of her. Call me again and I'll call the cops on you."_

He hanged up on me and I couldn't believe it, he acted like he didn't know me. Then I felt Butch put his arms around me. I quickly shrugged off his hand and backed away from him, what the heck was going on.

"Don't tell me you're backing up on your deal already?" Butch smiled.

"What the heck is going on?!" I demanded.

"Like I said your father sold you and your sisters so he could help save your sister and crap." Butch replied.

"What was the deal you made with my father?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern, Babe." Butch smiled.

"Like hell it is! Tell me!" I demanded.

"Nope, I'll keep you in the dark for a while just for fun." Butch winked.

"You are a pain in my-UGH! Where the heck are my sisters?!" I shouted.

"With my brothers in their mansions." Butch replied.

"Their mansions?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah." Butch huffed.

"I thought all of you three lived in the same mansions?" I stated.

"Yeah, like when we were twenty years old when were just starting out as rulers." Butch chuckled.

"So that magazine I've been reading for the last few years has been eight years old, wow, don't I feel stupid." I said looking at the ground.

"Wow." Butch snorted.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him throwing a chair pillow at him.

"Hey you said it not me." Butch smiled raising his hands up in the air.

"Ugh!" I cried out and stomped somewhere else in the room.

"So no kiss?" Butch playfully said.

"Heck no!" I shouted.

"Just asking…" Butch whined a little.

**Bubbles-**

I was crying my heart out while Boomer, whom I only met a few moments ago, had his arms around me as I was crying. I didn't push him again only because I needed someone to be with me, only because my sisters were somewhere else that I had no idea where they are. The reason I was crying was because I just got off the phone with my dad calming that he didn't know me anymore. Then after what Boomer said to me, I couldn't believe it he sold me and my sisters for money. Now I was married to a man I don't even know, how could he do this I know he was thinking for Bunny's safety but he could had at least told us he was making deals with them. How could he?

"Bubbles?" Boomer softly whispered into my ears.

"I-I-I wa-wan-want t-to go ho-ho-home…" I cried.

"But you are home sweetie." Boomer said lifting my chin so my watery eyes could meet his.

"I-I wa-want to-to-to see –ma-ma-my sis-sister, Bu-Bun-Bunny!" I demanded.

"Hey let's go have some breakfast and get you cleaned up." Boomer suggested.

"I-I wa-wa-want to ga-ga-go ho-home!" I demanded.

Boomer didn't reply to my request he picked me off the bed and carried me down stairs to the dining room. It was so big it was as big as my living room at my old house; I started to calm down when the maids gave us some yummy pancakes. After breakfast Boomer had one of the maids help me give a bath in like I guess the master bathroom, because that alone was as big as my old room. I felt like a Barbie doll in this mansion, the maids got me dressed in this prettiest dress ever. I was wearing a blue dress with light purple polka dots and a purple bow around my waist, my hair was tied into two pony tails, and little white slips. Then the maid directed me to the backyard which was a beach, he had his own private beach. Boomer was smoking a cigarette listening to one of the butlers. When he saw me walk toward him he sent the butler off and placed down the cigarette in the cigarette pan.

"You look nice." Boomer smiled.

"Thanks…" I sighed.

"What do you think of the place so far?" Boomer asked.

"It's big, very big. I like how you have your own private beach." I nervously smiled still trying to wrap my head around this still.

"Yeah, I bought this place when it was about to be demolished so I re-fixed the place up. Now I have my own private beach and the loveliest view ever in Townsville." Boomer smiled back.

"Yes I must agree with that." I nodded.

"Please have a seat under the shade, so the sun won't hurt your eyes." Boomer suggested.

"Okay." I sighed.

I walked over to the chairs that sat under two umbrellas that block out the sun from making the area go hot and burn like lava. I sat in the white wooden chair that had a little dark blue pillow where I sat and a back pillow so that I could sit comfortable. Boomer sat next to me and when I glanced out into the waters I could see dolphins swim by. I quickly jumped out of my seat and pointed out into the water. This was my first time seeing dolphins; I've only heard stories about dolphins from my friend Robin. I couldn't believe I was actually seeing them with my own eyes for the first time. Then one of the little baby dolphins jumped out of the waters showing off its cute moves, and I jumped with excitement.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!?" I shouted.

"Yes, lovely creatures aren't they?" Boomer smiled.

"I wouldn't know this is my first time seeing them, and so far yes they are lovely creatures." I smiled back, starting to forget about what happened this morning.

"How about we go for a swim and meet them out there?" Boomer suggested.

"Could we, I mean would it be alright?" I asked, not able to hide my excitement.

"I swam with them before so there is no harm if we do." Boomer smiled reassuring me.

He got up from his seat, looking back at the house where the maids and butlers stand waiting for a command. Boomer motioned his hand to the water telling them to get some swimsuits for us, though I doubt there were any swimsuits for me. So I ended up wearing one of his tight fitting shirts and a pair of his swim trunks. Once I was dressed, I ran out of the dressing room and ran into the water. I looked behind me to see Boomer talking to his butler before we walked over to the water. But I didn't pay much attention to it, but when the water started to get deep and I couldn't touch the bottom of the floor. I quickly remembered I couldn't swim so I backed up and stood on the edge of the cliff that sent me to the deep part of the waters. Boomer met up with me and swam in front of me with confusion on his face.

"You're not going to meet the dolphins?" Boomer asked.

"I-I-I can't swim…" I sighed.

"Oh…I can teach you how to." Boomer suggested.

"You don't have too…" I said.

"But I want to; my wife shouldn't not enjoy the wonderful life out in these waters." Boomer stated.

"Please…don't call me your wife…I can barely take it that my father don't love me anymore." I sniffed.

Boomer swam closer to me and I looked away as the tears started to flow again. He wrapped his soft arms around me and held me close to him again. He planted a kiss on my head and then lifted my chin to see his dark midnight eyes. Boomer brought his lips closer to my face and kissed the side of my cheeks and licked my tears away. My face went completely red when his rough soft tongue licked my tears away on both of my cheeks. My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest at any moment now. Then I meet his eyes again once my tears were kissed away and my cheeks were flushed as lobster skin. He gave me a warm soft smile, our foreheads touching each other, our lips only a few inches away.

"I know things don't look bright right now but trust me, you'll be glad this happened. I know I am." Boomer smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't really explain it but I'll try to explain it later when you feel the same way about me. Alright?" Boomer said.

"Um...okay…" I nodded.

Then before I knew it we were starting to get near the dolphins and I also notice that he drifted me further away from the safety of the ground. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight. He gave a soft chuckle as the dolphins were playing around us, I was so scared because one I couldn't swim and two how act around wild life. Then Boomer started to unwrap my arms around him and drifted me away from him but still holding into his hands. Now I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Boomer!" I shouted.

"It's okay, relax I got you and I promise I'll never let you go." Boomer smiled.

The words he said cause me to stare at him for a moment before I was splashed by the baby dolphin. But my mind was still fixed on what he said, the promise he made me was the same promise my mother and my father said to me. But mother didn't live long but still kept her promise until her dying breath, but father didn't keep it at all. How could I trust Boomer in what he said, he could let me go right now. But he didn't but now I have to stay on my toes until I get to see my sisters again, but most of all see Bunny again. Then the baby dolphin swam up to me and nuzzled up to me. I wanted to pet it but I was scared to let go of Boomer, which I think he knew and he swam closer and I hanged onto his arms. So I was able to pet the cute little dolphin it was a black dolphin with yellow markings. Its eyes were pretty as sapphire; the little guy blew some water into the air and started to splash me with water. Then we started to splash each other and while Boomer was laughing at us playing one of the older dolphins splashed him giving him a big gulp of salty sea water. I started to laugh and so did the little dolphin, it was so cute how he was acting like a little child when they didn't want to eat their greens.

Then when the sun hit the mid-day they swam out future away from where we were in search for something out there in their world. I held onto Boomer as he swam back to shore, once we hit shore lunch was ready for us. Set under some umbrellas and the butler had the towels ready for us as well. Boomer handed me the dark blue towel with the letters "_**B.A.J**_" embowered in gold, and he took a plan black towel. Once we were semi-dry we walked over to the little picnic and had lunch together. Today feels like a dream and nothing more, like a good night mare but then again I'm never waking up from it. I'll always be trap in it until my dying breath. I wonder if Buttercup and Blossom are doing okay. I bet Buttercup is having a fit and is fighting with Boomer's brother and Blossom. She might be trying to figure out where we are then she'll come to rescue us. I hope Bunny is okay, she might not be having a great day since we never came home last night. Bunny better not be like running around the streets looking for us when she should be resting.

After lunch we just kind of relaxed on the beach for the rest of the afternoon. But like around three o'clock Boomer was called into the house to take an important call. I sat near the water letting the cool salty water touch my feet. My chin sat on my knees and I had my arms wrap around me. The dolphins came back when the sun was starting to set, Bunny would have loved it here. Father better be treating her alright or I'll go down there and take her away from him. I hope he is using the money for her medical needs. Man what am I thinking, just because father gave me and my sisters away doesn't mean he hates Bunny too. I should know better that he is taking care of Bunny. Just then my train of thoughts was broken when Boomer sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and he smiled at him as he held me closer to him.

"Ready to go inside?" Boomer asked.

I look back out to the waters to see the dolphins playing and then back at him.

"Okay…" I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom-**

I can honestly say that today as been the worst day ever in my whole life, it's tied in first place with the day that my mother passed away. What makes it worst was that father sold us for money; I know it was to help Bunny. But come one at least tell your kids that you were doing this to save your younger sister. The whole day I was trying to get in contact with father or at least Bunny. But Brick, my husband now, took the phone away from me when I got ahold of Bunny. After that we just spent the day lounging around, well he did anyway, I was walking around thinking how to get ahold of Bunny again. Though as I was walking around the mansion I stumble into the library and when my eyes meet the books all over the place. I almost passed out now I can stop reading that book I found when I was fifth grade that was called the Scarlet Letter.

I was running around picking up so many different books all day long. But when I flipped to a random page from one book I could barely read it. I didn't have a clue was it was saying and I didn't have my contacts or glasses. Though I didn't say anything to Brick only because I didn't feel right about it. I spent the whole day reading with a massive headache, which was totally worth it for reading new books.

I was reading a book that was called "A Pirate's Pleasure" it was a very interesting love story book; I wish I was like her where I could run away. But I couldn't because one I have no idea where I am, I can't see that well, and three I have no idea where the front door is. I mean really how big can you have a house? I have no idea where I am right now I just know I'm in the library reading a book. When I looked out the window it was already dark and the only thing lit in the library was the little lamp next to me. I took a deep sight and went back to reading trying to finish the first chapter. This is so mind numbing, just as I was finishing the last page of the first chapter a pair of arms wrapped around me and two pair of hands placed a pink glasses on my face. Now I could see a bit better I turn around to see Brick standing behind me, giving me a welcoming smile.

"How you like the glasses?" Brick asked.

"They're prefect how did you know I had eye sight problem?" I said.

"Your father told me the day we made the agreement." Brick replied.

"Oh…" I sighed and went back to reading.

"So what you reading?" Brick asked, leaning up against me.

"A Pirate's Pleasure." I responded.

"Lucky Pirate." Brick smirked.

My face went completely red and I buried my face deeper in the book.

"Sh-shut up!" I cried out.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Brick smiled.

"You're so repulsive." I commented.

"That's some big words for a girl with a fifth grade level education." Brick snorted.

"Well I've been reading the Scarlet Letter a lot so I know a lot of big words!" I huffed.

"Really now, like what?" Brick asked, pulling a seat next to me.

"Um…uh…Tryst, I know that word!" I smiled with confident even though I really don't know.

"Oh really, what does it mean?" Brick smiled raising one eyebrow at me.

"It mean…um…It means…I don't have to tell you if I already know the word! Go look it up yourself!" I huffed.

"Sure." Brick chuckled.

There was a moment of silent between us, and I couldn't focus on my reading because he was watching me struggle as I kept reading the book. I closed up the book and looked back at him who was sitting in the chair with his arms and head rested on the back of the seat.

"So why did you agree to marry me when I'm totally out of your leage?" I asked.

"Good question, guess I got tired from waiting my money and since he offered you it was better than money. Because that money would be spent in a heartbeat but you won't because you won't go anywhere." Brick stated.

"Gee thanks, I'm so honored to be your wife." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You should be, my crazy ex-girlfriend would want to kill you for taking me off the market." Brick winked.

"Please she could have you back." I sighed.

"You're so mean." Brick teased.

"Good devoice me." I said.

"Can you at least try to lower the flames?" Brick stated.

"Where is my room?" I asked.

"Our room is down the hall." Brick pointed out.

"No my room, there is no way I'm sleeping with you." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Sorry babe it's our room or the library." Brick commented.

"I'm not sleeping with a man I do not love!" I shouted.

"You won't be I'll be out tonight meeting up with some clients, so you're gonna be sleeping alone tonight." Brick sighed.

"Oh…" I replied.

"I'll show you where the room is before I head off to work." Brick said taking my hand as we walked to the bedroom.

Once we were in the bedroom the maids had set a nice white silk night gown lying on the bed for me. It was so lovely that I didn't even want to sleep in it, it was so pretty. Brick walked over to the closet and started to look through suits for his meeting tonight. I picked up the night gown and walked into the bathroom to get change. Once I was changed and everything I placed my clothes on a chair in the room. I look over at Brick who was having a hard time putting on his tie, I giggled a little as I watch him struggle. I walked over to him and helped him fix his tie for him, before I died from laughter.

"Th-Thanks." Brick blushed.

"You're welcome besides the sooner you're gone the sooner I can go to bed." I yawned.

"I'll be back around midnight and tomorrow we are going to meet up with my brothers and your sisters." Brick said.

"Really?!" I shouted.

"Yes, but I only will let you keep seeing your sisters if you follow all of my wishes." Brick smirked.

"Now there is the catch to your little plot, guess I was wrong that you were dumb." I smirked back.

"Well?" Brick said, grabbing a hold of my right wrist and wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"Only if I get to see my little sister as well!" I demanded.

"That will depends how obedient you are." Brick snickered.

"You're not as dumb as you look." I smiled.

"Thanks Babe, so are you." Brick commented.

"If I follow your wishes for a certain long period of time I'll get to see my little sister again?" I asked.

"You have to follow my wishes for about one year and your sisters have to follow my brother's wishes as well. Then we'll let you see your little sister whenever you want to see her. Deal?" Brick smirked.

I looked down at the ground and back at him looking deep into his mischievous crimson eyes. I took a deep sigh and looked down at the ground. If I accept this deal then in one year we'll get to see Bunny again. But if I do who knows what he'll make me do because I have to follow every wish he wants me to grant. Though then again I can't risk my chance of not being able to see my little sister. Man he sure did put me in a tough situation; I looked back at him with a big pain in my heart.

"Fine, you have a deal…" I sighed and I looked back down.

Brick lifted up my chin and placed his lips on mine, my face went completely red. He picked me up and placed me on the bed his lips still on mine. When he pulled away my face was red as my ribbon and my whole body was in shock by his move. He smirked and leaned in closer to me holding me close to him.

"See you later tonight hon." Brick whispered seductively into my ear.

After that he planted a kiss on my cheek before he left the room, I sat there still in shock of the kiss. This time I wasn't drunk and all over him so to be honest this was my first kiss stolen by him because the kisses I did while I was drunk doesn't count. Once reality hit back I shook my head and went under the covers, thinking about my sisters. I wanted to think about father but for what he did, I really don't want to talk to him let alone think about his actions. I lay in bed looking at the walls as time seems to go on without me. As I was lost in my own thoughts thinking of was going to happen since I agree that deal. Now I'm having second thoughts about my making choices. I need to go back to school I need to get my high school diploma, maybe if I was at least a bit more smarter I could think of a better way to get out of this mess. I know I'm not stupid, stupid but I know I'm not smart enough to get a real job just based on an elementary knowledge. I was finally able to fall asleep somewhere around ten-thirty p.m. I started to dream a sweet dream. I was back home with my family like the good old days, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny, father, and at times mother would be in my dreams as well. I miss her so much; I wish she didn't have to pass away. But I guess mother was right every person has a journey to live a life of adventure, it's the path you take to lead you to your destiny. We were all destined to die even though we take different paths. And this is one path I was certainly not looking forward but there is always another path leading to another one. Just got to wait and see where this path takes me until I reach another fork in the road.

**Bunny-**

Today was a long painful day, not only was that I was surrounded by strange people but my sisters were missing. Father didn't tell me where they were when today came he quickly called up the hospital after my sisters left for their gig. I hope they come home soon I miss them so much; I wonder what they are even doing. Maybe someone had taken them or they are hurt somewhere. Why isn't my father doing another to find them, maybe he got in contact with them?

My father went home to get some stuff so he wasn't going to be back until later. My roommate was a sick old man with a heart problem he gotten later on in life. He was around the same age as father or a bit more older, he had black hair, he was fit, also what I find funny his face looks like a monkey, and he also as green skin. Which the doctors don't know why but to think it's a skin disorder. He was reading a magazine while I was watching TV for the first time, we did have a TV once but we sold it for money. Buttercup would so love it right now; I know how she likes to watch the wrestling matches. When I was younger and not having a lot of health issues I would go out with Buttercup to get dinner. We would always pass the electronic shop and watch the TV shows they were playing, mostly sports channel.

Then around ten-thirty a boy around my age walked into the room to meet the man next to me. I watched them greet each other. The boy had brown hair and purple eyes just like me but his eyes were darker than mine. He was wearing a black top, brown khaki pants, black sneakers, spiked bracelets on each of his hand, and knee high socks. His hair covered his left and flowed down to his neck. In my eyes he was a total hottie, since I never meet guys my own age because I'm always sick. So seeing him made my heart race like crazy, and then when his eye met mine I looked away my face completely red.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Uh..um hi." I replied, turning my head slowly toward him.

"I don't think I ever seen you around before, what's your name?" He asked, walking over to me.

"My name is Bunny, Bunny Hope Utonium." I smiled nervously.

"Utonium?" He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yes…My last name is Utonium." I nervously said.

"So you're related to Bubbles Paige Utonium?" He asked with a small smile.

"You know my sister?!" I shouted.

"Yeah I met her yesterday when I was visiting all three of my older brothers." He nodded.

"Oh before I forget, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Bend, Bend Roo Jojo." He smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you Bend, and I love your clothes I wish I had nice clothes like you." I smiled back.

"These things? Their just my school uniform I go to a private school, it's called Pokey Oaks Middle High." Bend stated.

"Wow, if father keeps getting more money I'll ask him to enroll me to your school so we can be best friends." I cheered.

"You don't go to school?" Bend asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah…I'm always sick and my family is really poor as well. But what makes it worse is that my sisters disappeared last night so things aren't looking so good for a poor gal like me." I slightly smiled.

"Don't worry you'll find them soon." Bend smiled.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Bend, my boy, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow. Which one of your brothers are you staying the night with?" Bend's father asked.

Bend turned around to his father, who was setting his bed into a upright position, guess that's how he sleeps at night.

"I'm going to stay at Butch's house tonight, when will you get better so I can sleep at my own home?" Bend replied.

"Soon my son." Bend's father coughed.

Bend turns back to me and gave me a piece of paper, I picked it up and it was his phone number.

"Call me after school or if you have a cell phone text me okay, I'll see ya tomorrow Bunny." Bend smiled before he left the room.

I couldn't believe it I got his phone number, wow true love is real! Bend's father smiled at me as I was acting all giddy and girly. I placed the number next to me on the nightstand and took a big lovely sigh.

"That's my son; he's always making girls fall head over heels for him. But I promise he's not a player he just feels bad you don't have any friends. So giving you his number was his way saying he'll be your friend. Just wanted to tell you so you won't have any doubts." Bend's father smiled.

"Thank you sir, what's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"My name is Mojo Jojo, I don't have a middle name." Bend's father chuckled.

"It's alright." I giggled.

"So if you mind me asking, what is wrong with you my dear?" Mojo asked.

"…Lung Cancer…" I sighed.

"But you're so young to have Lung Cancer!" Mojo shouted in shock.

"I know, but where we lived I stayed around a lot of people who smoked and that' how I got it." I said.

"What stage are you in my dear?" Mojo asked.

"I'm on stage two or three, the only reason I haven't gotten a whole lot worse is that my family kept me inside all day and all night. Just so it won't get worse." I stated.

"You are very lucky my dear that you were able to live this long." Mojo commented.

"Thanks, I hope to get better so I be like normal kids." I said.

"You will my dear." Mojo smiled.

"Thanks, but I guess I'll be sleeping with a mask now it sucks to have cancer." I commented.

"Well be glad that you don't have cancer where you lose your hair." Mojo stated.

"Yeah that's very true." I smiled.

"Get some sleep dear I can already tell you'll have a big day tomorrow." Mojo suggested.

"Okay, good night Mr. Jojo." I yawned and lay down.

"Night, and I'm going to do you a big favor if you do something for me my dear." Mojo said.

"What is it Mr. Jojo?" I asked.

"I'm going to get you a cell phone and make sure your father enroll into my son's school." Mojo smiled.

"Oh you don't have to do that Mr. Jojo." I quickly said.

"But I want you to my dear; I want you to at least enjoy some things in life in case those lung cancers get worse." Mojo stated.

"Thank you Mr. Jojo." I smiled.

"You can call me Uncle Jojo." Mojo smiled back.

"Okay." I smiled.

Then father walked in with bags on his shoulders with my clothes and sat next to me on the bed. He gave me a warm smiled and asked me if I was heading to bed, so I told what happened while he was gone. Uncle Jojo told him that he didn't mind paying me for a phone and enrolling me into a private school. Father and I felt very blessed that we met Uncle Jojo I never thought I would get a new best friend and an uncle. My first uncle, I didn't know anyone on my father's side or my mother's side so it was nice to have my first uncle. Father told me that I'll be going to surgery tomorrow, great; I hope I wake up from it. I fell asleep thinking about my sisters, I hope they are safe and sound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buttercup-**

Last night Butch's brother came by to spend the time, I found out that their father is in the hospital with a heart condition. He was a cute looking boy since I actually paid attention to what he looked like. He reminded me a lot of my little sister; I hope Bunny is okay since she is alone with father. He better not had sold her for money either I promise I would really put him in the hospital. Butch said we were going to drop off Bend to school, and then meet up with my sisters and his brothers. Can't wait to see my sisters again because we got to find a way to get out of this marriage that our drunk-selves. Good thing that Butch brought my clothes I walked into the bar before I was rushed into that wedding dress.

Though I kicked Butch out of our room so I could get change, I was wearing an Avenger tank top, shorts overalls one clip was only clip, the shorts were also ripped, my black high tops, and my spike bracelets. Once I stepped out of the room and went down stairs Butch and Bend wasn't there. I wonder where they went, it took me thirty minutes to find them they were playing a shooting game in Butch's private game room. It was so amazing now I know where I'm disappearing off too when I want to get away from Butch. Once I pulled the plug on their game we left to go drop off Bend at school.

His middle school was pretty big for a private school, then again their rich people so everything is bigger. We met up with Bubbles, Blossom, Boomer, and Brick at the mall I quickly went over to my sisters with big relief. I was so glad to see them again, Bubbles was wearing a yellow, orange, and blue sundress with a small jacket, white slips, and white necklace. At first I thought she went shopping but she told me she was borrowing clothes from one of the maids. Blossom on the other hand was wearing the clothes that she wore on the night of the concert. A pink tank top, short ripped demi shorts, black high heels sneakers, a red bow, and a pink clip with a red heart in the middle. I look over at the boys and Boomer was wearing a dark blue button up long sleeve shirt rolled up close to his mid arm showing off the white cufflinks, light black jeans and black sneakers with brown laces. Brick was wearing a white vertical brown strips button up shirt, faded demi jeans, and navy blue sneakers with gray laces. Butch, he was wearing baggy grey jogging pants, a white top with one green vertical line on the right side of his shirt, and old beat up black sneakers.

Blossom kind of pushed me and Bubbles to the water fountain while Brick, Boomer, and Butch were talking about last night meeting. She had me and Bubbles sit on the fountain's edges as she was walking back and forth a little. She looked pretty worried about something; Brick better not had put her hands on her or hurt her in anyway. I'll kick his ass if he does anything to my sister, I'll also beat the freckles off of blonde as well if he hurts Bubbles. Blossom then took a deep sigh and looked both of us in the eye with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Well last night Brick and I had an important talk about something or should I say someone." Blossom sighed.

"Who is that person?" I asked rising on eyebrow and crossing my arms as well.

"It was about Bunny and us." Blossom sighed.

"What did he say?" Bubbles asked.

"Well he said if we follow the wishes of the guys that we'll keep seeing each other, then if we follow their wishes for one whole year we'll get to see Bunny again." Blossom stated.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M FOLLOWING ORDERS FROM A JERK LIKE HIM!" I shouted.

"I LOVE YOU TOO BABE!" Butch commented from afar.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled back at him then focus back to Blossom.

"Look I know it's crazy but think it about this we'll be able to see Bunny again." Blossom commented.

"Crazy does not even describe this situation he put us in." I stated.

"Blossom who knows what they'll do to us if we expect this deal, and so far I've only meets Boomer's kind side I don't want to see the other sides." Bubbles cried out.

"I know but I'm sure they wouldn't do anything to girls they barely know." Blossom nervously smiled.

"Yeah right." I quickly commented.

"Think about Bunny guys, she needs us and the only way she'll be able to see us if we all agree on this deal." Blossom stated.

"Wait don't tell me you already agree to it?!" I asked.

"Blossom…" Bubbles said in a surprised tone.

"What could I do? I wasn't about to go through the rest of my life without seeing you guys or Bunny again." Blossom cried.

I looked over at Bubbles and we both knew how she was feeling, so with that we took a deep sigh and looked back at her.

"Okay Blossom, ya got yourself a deal I might kill myself after I see Bunny but it'll be worth it." I sighed.

"I'll do anything to see my little sister again." Bubbles stated with a confident smiled.

"Thanks guys." Blossom smiled.

"You owe me big time if Butch does any funny business with me." I smirked.

"Deal as long you come and beat up Brick if he does anything with me too." Blossom giggled.

"Same with me and Boomer." Bubbles cheered.

"Sure I'll be happy to kick some butt." I winked.

"HEY GIRLS LET'S GET GOING WE HAVE A MEETING AFTER THIS!" Brick cried out.

"COMING!" Blossom cried back.

The rest of the day seem to get good, I was able to get some awesome new clothes. I was so happy to be able to go into "Hot Topics" and actually walking out with some cool looking clothes. Bubbles drag me into "Forever 21" so she could get me some dresses, I will admit some of them were cute looking. But Bubbles is the dress sister between all of us, she just loves to wear dresses. Though she will wear jeans once and while but now that we are married to rich guys, she'll be wearing more dresses than she did before. Blossom bought new clothes at "Old Navy" all these awesome stores we envy from afar is now in our hands to actually buy stuff. But our little get together didn't last long before we knew it I was dragged back to Butch's house. Like no joke I was hanging onto Blossom's and Bubble's legs I really didn't want to go back to his, or really our, house. I don't want to follow any orders from that jerk, but after I lost grip from my sisters he flipped be over his shoulders like I was a dead animal. He also carried my bags full of my clothes as we walk home like that. People gave us a lot of weird looks because he was carrying me over his shoulder. Once we were home, he set me down and I quickly storm off to the game room, I need to do some shooting before I kill him.

Once I got to the game room, Butch wasn't behind me guess he was putting my clothes away. Last night I could barely sleep I was so paranoid that he was going to touch me. To be perfectly honest he might act like a little five years old, but if he wanted to he could scare me to love him. His feature makes me want to go hide somewhere, but there is no way I'll let him see that or know that. I'm too strong for that to be that weak like my sister Bubbles, I'll fight on my grounds I have left. Before I'm over control and he force himself on me, as I was playing some shooting games. Butch hasn't come in after me, which was really weird did he not know about the deal, please be that. But because I spoke to soon one the butlers came up to me and told to meet Butch in our bed room. Great. I followed the butler to our room and Butch was looking out through the window, once I walked in the butler closed the door behind me and Butch looked to see me standing at the door.

"What do you want Butch?" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Are you still tick?" Butch smirked raising one eyebrow at me.

"Heck yeah I'm ticked, I was tricked into signing a marriage contract I don't love and you are keeping a deal with my father so he was disown us. Other than that my life has been awesome!" I shouted a little.

"I put your clothes in the closet, and I want you to sit down on the bed we need to talk." Butch stated with a bit of a stern voice.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed, grabbing a pillow and holding onto it close to me. I swear if he does anything, I'm hitting him upside the head so hard with this pillow he'll have to go to the hospital. H walked away from the window and sat next to me on the bed, still holding the pillow close to me I stared down at him. Like a piece of meat, I hated him to the bone for what he and his brothers did to me and my sisters. We sat in silence for a few moments; I watch Butch's face expression change from one to another trying to come up with the words.

"You know you have to change your attitude with me sooner or later." Butch said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because if you don't you'll be punished." Butch smirked.

"Oh please I'm shaking in my sneakers." I snorted.

"You don't think you'll be punished?" Butch asked with a smiled.

"No because if you try any funny business with me I'll whoop your ass!" I yelled.

Then the next thing I knew he pinned me down on the bed, he sat on top of me his right hand holding both of my wrist in his tight grip. Now I was scared but I tried not to show it to much but he could tell still due to my face expression. Thanks a lot Buttercup blow your cover why will ya? He smirked at me and brought his face closer to mine his warm breath on my lips, only a few inches away.

"Such big words from a frighten girl such as yourself." Butch smirked.

"Ge-Get off of m-me…" I stuttered my face completely red.

"Why I like to see you all helpless like this." Butch winked.

"Now you know what the deal is right?" Butch asked.

"Ye-yes…" I gulped.

"You have to follow all my wishes or else you don't get to see Bunny." Butch stated.

"Yo-your pi-point?" I replied, sounding a lot more scared than before.

"I'll let this child attitude last only for today but keep acting like this you will be punish." Butch smirked.

"Wha-what wi-will you do?" I asked.

"I might have a little fun with you." Butch winked and placed his other hand on my shirt and began to pull it up a little.

"S-Stop!" I cried out.

"Why?" Butch asked.

"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't let me go!" I cried out.

"Awww don't be like that Babe." Butch chuckled softly.

I closed my eyes when he started to kiss me on my chest, my whole body froze over. Why do I always attract the crazy love sickos, not fair? But I do have to admit his kisses were soft and gentle unlike his attitude. Then he started to kiss me on the neck getting closer to my lips then I felt his soft lips on me. I was shaking all over as his kisses out deeper and deeper, I was almost about to fall into his kiss when someone on the other side of the door started to knock. It was the butler; Butch sat up and looked toward the door waiting for the butler to start talking.

"Sir it's almost time to get to your office should I bring the limo up front?" The Butler asked.

Butch looks down at me and then back at the door, he let go of his grip of me and grabbed his coat. I sat up pulling my shirt down, and watched him walk out of the door; I wasn't able to move for an whole hour. I didn't know what to think of his actions some part of me wanted to kill him, another wanted to run away, then another part of me was kind of falling in love. It was really weird why the feeling of love coming up inside of me was. It must have been the kissing yeah, the kissing is what was stirring up those feelings. His kisses were soft, sweet, and gentle not what I was expecting at all from a guy like him. I finally shook my head from those thoughts and grabbed my coat and took a little walk myself. I needed some fresh air, maybe I can find Bubble's private beach and relax there for a while. If not I'll hang at the park for a bit and watch the clouds roll by. Man what a crazy day, I wonder what the rest of the year is going to be like now…


	6. Chapter 6

**Brick-**

Two weeks have passed now, Blossom seem to be more and more in the library ever since she found it. She already met the half-way point of reading all the books in my library, she just a book worm. Though I really don't mind because when I ask her about the books she read we start to have a little bit of a connection. Because she shares with me every little detail that happens in the books, she is so passionate with reading. So I have that with her, but to be honest though I don't know much about her I want to know. It's weird really I didn't think I'll like her this much I just married her so I could get the Professor guy off my back. But something about her just attracts me more and more to her.

Bend was coming after his club meeting to my place with a new friend of his he met at the hospital. He didn't tell me the person's name but told me his friend was a girl, twelve years old with lung cancer. When he told me she had lung cancer I question his theory of taking her out of the hospital. But he told me that the doctors think it'll do her some good to get some fresh air for an hour or so. Though he forgot to mention to the doctors was that I smoked once and awhile, so I had to make sure the house was rid of the smell of it. Blossom was in the library reading her eyes out; I didn't bother her even though she made that deal with me. I like to see her reading sometimes I'll sit behind the bookshelf and watch her read a book while she sat on the floor leaning up against the bookshelf.

It was about noon and Bend should be stopping by soon, I went off to go look for Blossom. Though I knew where she would be, in the library still in her night gown reading to her heart contents. I smiled when I saw her reading a book that was my favorite as well, "Romeo and Juliet", two star cross lovers both alike in dignity. It almost likes me and Blossom, but then again they fell madly in love with each other. Blossom and I are taking a bit longer than that, man I wish it was like that but one day it will. I walked behind her and she was reading the part when Juliet is calling out for Romeo. Blossom was also reading out aloud, I could tell she was in love with the book.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Blossom said lovely.

I smiled and walked a bit more closely to her as she kept speaking the lines of Juliet.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself." Blossom continued.

I wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on her shoulder in a loving way.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." I replied.

Blossom turned around causing me to let go of her and I stood above her as she stared up at me with her cherry pink eyes. Her hair was brushed in perfection lying still on her shoulders and at the bottom of the chair. Blossom face was flushed with embracement at first but she took a quick glance at the book and stood up from her chair. Her hands on her hips and now her hair reaching to her ankles instead of lying on the floor. She gave me a warm smile before she continues her acting with me.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?" Blossom smiled.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word." I smiled back taking a hold of her hand.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" Blossom replied in a more seductive tone matching what I would imagine Juliet sounding to Romeo.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." I winked at her causing her to blush a bit more but she stayed in character.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here." Blossom replied in a concern voice.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." I smiled taking ahold of her other hand, pulling her a little closer to me.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." Blossom said sounding a bit more nervous.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, And I am proof against their enmity." I said letting go of one of her hands and placing my hand on her cheek.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." Blossom said placing her free hand on top of mine, and tilting her head a little.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." I whispered closer to her before I placed my lips on hers.

The strange thing was that she didn't push away from me like she normally did when I tried to kiss her for the last two weeks. But I could feel her lips wanting to kiss back and she would but then I could tell she was rethinking her actions. I kept on kissing her until she just made her mind up and kissed me back. I have a feeling she might regret the kiss later on, but I'm going to enjoy each moment of her lips. When we pulled away, Blossom looked deeply into my eyes before she took a deep sigh and backed away from me a little. She moved her hands behind her back and looked down at the ground in embarrassment of what she just did.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to get too much in character." Blossom giggled nervously.

"…Hey don't worry about it, maybe one day you could be an actor. You made me think you were actually Juliet." I smiled, feeling a little pain tugging at my heart.

"Th-Thanks…" Blossom blushed, lifting her head a little to look at me.

"Hey my little brother is coming by soon, you better go get dress he's bringing a friend over as well." I said before leaving the room.

I was waiting for her down stairs, and also waiting for my brother and his friend as well. Can't believe he's bringing a girl with lung cancer to a house with some smell of cigs. But I was able to take the smell at least. Blossom was still getting ready when Bend walked through the door, helping his friend come in. She had long brown hair tied back in a high pony tail wrapped in a purple ribbon, black skinny jeans, and purple sweater with the words in gold stitching saying "**CUTE GIRL**", and brown boots. She also have purple eyes just like Bend but a lighter than his, she looked weak and her skin was white as well. It's a shame a girl her age was sucked away due to lung cancer.

"Hey I'm Brick Jojo, it's nice to meet you Bend's friend." I smiled shaking the young girl's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Sir my name is Bunny, Bunny Hope Utonium." She smiled back.

She's Bunny!? No way is this happening, while Bend was talking to Bunny of why I owned a mansion. I took a quick glance up toward the stair case to see Blossom standing there, her whole frozen like a wooden doll. She had her hair braided back with her red bow at the end of her hair and her pink clip with the red heart on the left side of her head. She was wearing her pink glasses I bought her, red navy style black stripe patchwork big "v" slim medium-long basic sweater dress, black tights, and white slips. I quickly motion my hands telling her to hide behind the wall; she slowly backed away before she quickly hid behind the wall her eyes still fixed on Bunny. When Bend and Bunny was done talking they were giving me strange looks as I was waving my arm.

"You okay their bro?" Bend asked raising one eyebrow.

"Ah…I was trying to get a bug away from me." I smiled nervously.

"Yeah…" Bend said.

"I heard you were married Mr. Jojo is it true?" Bunny smiled.

"Yeah, but my wife is out visiting her relatives sorry." I stated.

"Oh I hope she comes back home soon because I want to meet all my new family members." Bunny commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your father, Uncle Mojo, is my roommate and he said that he wanted me apart of the family since all I had left is my father. You see my sisters' disappeared two weeks ago and I have no idea if they are alive or not. Father says that he has been in contact with them telling me that are on their way to another gig, so they've been sending money from afar. But I want to see them again because that's all he say each time I ask to talk to them." Bunny sighed.

"So father felt bad about what happened and kind of adopted her like a daughter so she is kind of joining the family." Bend commented.

"That's was nice of him." I stated.

"Yes it was very nice of him, so I really wanted to meet the rest of the Jojo's so here I am!" Bunny smiled.

"Well how about you guys go watch some movies in the theater room I'll meet you guys later." I suggested.

"Sure." Bend nodded, taking ahold of Bunny's hand and walking to the theater room.

I waited until they were gone and quickly ran up the stairs to see Blossom was gone. The only place she would be is the library or our room. I went to check to see if she was in the library but she wasn't there, so next guess was our room. Once to the room I could hear her crying but I found her in the closest, curled up in a little ball. I tried to place my hand on her but she slapped my hand away staring up at me with her watery pink eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS!" Blossom cried out.

"How the heck was I supposed to know she was coming this is my first time seeing your little sister!" I stated.

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU AND YOUR BROTHER, BEND, PLANED THIS SO YOU COULD TORTUER ME BY SEEING HER!" Blossom yelled.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I DO THAT?!" I shouted back.

Blossom didn't reply but just kept on crying, each time I tried to get closer to her she just pushed me away. But after a few moments later I was able to wrap my arms around her, trying to comfort her the best way I could. I really didn't mean for her sister to come, she just did man of all people my brother had to meet. She just had to be related to Blossom, thanks a lot Bend you are so going to pay later for this.

Blossom kept trying to push me away but I wouldn't let go of her. But she finally gave up and she cried her eyes out. I placed my chin on top of her head, my arms and legs wrapped around her as we sat on the floor together. Bend came up to my room but thank goodness Bunny didn't follow him. He stood at the closest door entry and I shrugged my shoulders, he took the hint so he went back to Bunny. Then an hour later the butler knocked at our door telling me that Bend and Bunny left. Blossom and I sat in the closet for a while until she finally calm down, her face was buried into my shirt her arms tucked away close to her body. I picked up her chin and stared deeply into her little puffy cherry pink eyes.

"Feel any better?" I asked.

"No…" Blossom sniffed rubbing her eyes again.

"I promise you I didn't plan on this I had no idea what Bunny looked like I just knew her name." I pointed out.

"How much longer do I have to follow your orders so that I can see Bunny again and not hide from her?" Blossom asked with new tears forming in her eyes.

"You only made it to two weeks; you still have the rest of the year." I stated.

"She looked so weak…" Blossom sighed.

"Yeah…but Bend told me she was in the hospital with lung cancer so your father is doing his best helping her." I commented.

"Yeah…I'll give him that much…" Blossom said.

"Oh Blossom." I said.

"What is it Brick?" Blossom asked.

"I didn't regret that kiss earlier but you could use some practice." I teased.

Blossom's face got red and she hid her face into my shirt again, I chuckled a little and planted a kiss on her head.

"You're so mean!" Blossom muffled.

"Love you too Hon, tomorrow is when you are getting out of that library and start doing some of my wishes." I whispered into her ears.

"WHAT?!" Blossom shot up.

"Hey don't forget you made the deal with me." I winked.

"Oh yeah…" Blossom sighed.

"Go to bed I'll meet you there soon, I have to make sure Bend get to Boomer's house safely." I smiled.

"Okay…" Blossom replied and walked out of the closet.

I went to the hallway phone and called up Bend on his cell phone, he said he already dropped off Bunny and was half way to Boomer's place. So just so nothing would happen to him I started up a conversation with him. Just in case he grows silence I know to get one of my people to go after him. But our conversation soon got onto the topic of Bunny and Blossom, the Utonium sisters.

"_I'm really sorry that I put Blossom in that position, I really didn't think she was related to her either. I just knew she was related to Bubbles, but what is Butch's wife related to her as well?" Bend said._

"Yeah they are all related but Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles are triplets and the oldest, Bunny is the youngest out of all of them." I stated.

"_Okay…Well she still wanted to meet Boomer and Butch should I tell them that Bunny is related to them?" Bend asked._

"Yeah give them a heads up so they could send Buttercup and Bubbles to my place while she is meeting them." I replied.

"_Well I'm at Boomer's place I'll stop by tomorrow, night big bro." Bend said,_

"Night lil' bro." I replied back and the hanged up the phone.

When I got back to my room, Blossom was already in bed deep in sleep. I got into my boxers and lay next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, and Blossom snuggled up to me. This is one of the things I loved that she did when she was deep in sleep, now only she would do that when she is awake. But I'll keep on trying that Romeo and Juliet act help me start the playing field for operation "Love". Now that I'm on the playing field I wonder how the rest of the year will go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Butch-**

I was hanging out with Buttercup in the game room today; I can't believe it two months as passes since the incident with Brick, Blossom, and Bunny. I can't believe that Bend met the girls' younger sister in the same hospital with dad. That same week I had to send Buttercup off to Brick's place and Bubbles was also sent the same day too as well. Just so Bunny could meet and Boomer as the same time. Only because the doctors were going to do more testing on her on the same day she decided to meet Boomer as well. She was very well manner for a poor girl with lung cancer. I only say this because Buttercup was like her mother after their mother passed away. So seeing the way Bunny acted toward me and Boomer that day we both knew Bubbles and Blossom taught her how to be a lady. But she couldn't stop talking about Buttercup, which I found really cute; she told me how when Buttercup was sixteen years old she would get in a lot of trouble when she beat up other girls. Then she brought up a story that she called "The Cheerleader Pain".

What happened was that Buttercup was skating in the park wearing boy clothing, and back then she had long hair as well. Well she rolled by a high school on her way and she stop to watch the football players practice. Also just so happen to be a cheerleader practice as well, well she was admiring them from afar. Wishing she could go to school likes all the other normal girls, and I guess she also wanted to be a cheerleader as well. Guess she did have a girly side her, well one of them noticed her and decided to mess with her. Her name was Bell, a girl with silver hair and yellow eyes; she was the leader of the cheer squad. So when Buttercup jumped over the fence to see the practice a bit more better. But when Bell saw her she and the squad decided to call her out from the stands. Telling her she was nothing but a piece of trash and a poor low life girl who shouldn't be alive. They knew Buttercup since elementary and Bell was her bully in elementary so seeing Buttercup gave her advantage to torture her a bit. Buttercup didn't want to get in trouble with the law again so she tried to walk away. Until Bell threw a math book at her legs, then when Buttercup got up. She was all over Bell, punching her until she was bloody and badly wounded. Then one of the football players that were Bell's boyfriend and Buttercup's elementary past crush, came in and gave Buttercup a black eye. After that fight Buttercup was force to clean the school until she was eighteen years old that was her punishment for hurting Bell.

I was laughing my ass off when she told me that story, but when I ask what type of girl Buttercup is. When she is not kicking somebody's ass, she couldn't really tell me. The only time she ever saw Buttercup cry was when it was the mother's birthday after she passed away. Other than that Buttercup just bottles up all her feelings. I wonder how much Buttercup is hiding in herself right now, because now that I think about it. The only emotions I ever saw her in are her sexy spice attitude and her sweet laughter when I fell for her pranks.

I look over at Buttercup who was playing "Dance Revolution" she was having a lot of fun with it. But then I looked over at her score and she passed my high score on that song. Then I heard my game say "game over" only because I was too busy watching Buttercup dance. I put down the controller and walked up to the "Dance Revolution" station. Buttercup just finished the round and she started to dance around when the game said "new high score". I smiled at her little victory dance.

"Nice job Babe." I smiled.

"Thanks!" Buttercup smiled back.

"Man I gotta try to beat your score now." I chuckled.

"You know it! Oh yeah…you're the girl, oh yeah…Buttercup rules and Butch drools!" Buttercup cheered.

"You're confident." I smirked.

"Thanks." Buttercup smiled sticking her tongue at me, but I notice her tongue was rolled up like a taco.

"Whoa how did you do that?" I asked.

"What roll my tongue?" Buttercup replied placing her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Oh, I just ya know just stick out my tongue I really don't know how I just can." Buttercup stated sticking her tongue out again curled up again.

I stuck out my tongue and tried to do the same thing but I couldn't. Each time I kept trying Buttercup kept laughing her ass off. I would too if I could see my face expressions, I was even trying to curl my tongue with my fingers. But nothing worked, finally I gave up and at this point Buttercup was holding her stomach and laughing her ass off still.

"Yo-You should so-so see your face it's priceless!" Buttercup laughed aloud.

"Ha ha I get it." I smirked.

"Okay…hold on….gotta….catch…my…breath…" Buttercup giggled trying to calm down.

"You done?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Hold on…"

Buttercup let out a burst of laughter again and she fell to the floor laughing her. I couldn't help it but laugh as well.

"I…can't…stop…laughing!" Buttercup gasped between each laugh.

"Now…you…got…me…laughing!" I commented trying to gasp for air as well between my laughs.

"Oh…man…my…stomach!" Buttercup snickered.

"I…gotta…take…a…breather…I'll…be…right…back." I laughed walking out of the room.

**Buttercup-**

After about five minutes I finally calmed down, but Butch hasn't come back yet. Since that night, he really hasn't tried anything to torture me too much. All he had me do is like call him "Master" or dress in sexy costumes. But other than that he's a pretty cool dude, I have no idea how he became the ruler of the night. He acts like five years old, worse than Boomer, but then again I've only heard stories how Boomer is from Bubbles. So I have to compare the two when we all get together for like a party or something.

But what bugs me the most was that two months ago he sent me off with Bubbles to Brick's place. When I asked Blossom if something was going on, she seems to be hiding something from me and Bubbles. But I didn't think much of it during that time but I wish I knew what was going on. I lost my train of thought when I heard Butch's cell phone go off; I walked over to the snack table and picked it up. Since I'm his wife I have full right to look through any of his stuff, sweet deal to this stuff. I picked it up and I just realize it's the new phone that just came out, hope I can figure out how to use this. Once I finally realized it was touch screen I opened up the screen button and he has a picture of me dress in a sexy maid costume as his background. Wow he must really like me if I'm his background picture. Then I scroll my thumb to the little letter with a little red circle that had the number one on it. I pressed the letter and what I saw next really shocked me. It was a text message from my little sister Bunny, what the hell! What is he doing texting my little sister!? Of all people he is texting my little sister!

I looked over at the new text message from Bunny; I didn't think she knew how to use a phone. Dad must be treating her nicely with the money then.

"_Today was an awesome first day of school! Uncle Mojo is letting me, father, and Bend stay at his place so I've been getting used to living in a bigger house. Thanks for talking to me through the last few days it really means a lot. It's just like talking to Buttercup but you know you're a guy so it's way different. We'll have to go and get ready for my second day of school, talk to ya later! ^w^"_

She's going to school? That's good, I'm glad she is getting some education, I've heard that his father was in the hospital but who knew she would meet him. Strange world indeed, but that doesn't answer my question is why he never told me he was talking to her. Just then Butch walked back into the room, and the minute he walked in. I gave him his phone when he saw the text message open. He knew right away I was ticked at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO MY SISTER!" I yelled at him.

"My brother Bend met her at the hospital when he was visiting our father. Father took a liking to her, and felt bad about her situation so he kind of took your family in. So just a few weeks ago and she been texting me because I remind her of you. Also I also feel kind of bad that she has lung cancer and that I'm keeping her away from you. So…go on yell at me." Butch sighed.

Did he just give me an honest answer?

"So father been taking good care of her then?" I asked.

"Yes, with help from my father and it seem that she has a crush on Bend." Butch smirked.

"Who wouldn't he's so cute!" I teased.

"You can talk to her any time on my phone if you like to, but you have to pretend your me. You can't blow your cover or else." Butch stated.

"You mean it!" I asked.

"Yeah but I just gotta get you a phone and just say I changed my number when I really didn't. So you can keep talking to her but you have to talk to her when you are around me." Butch said.

"Okay deal!" I smiled, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

"We'll get the phone tomorrow so you can start talking to her soon." Butch smiled back.

"Okay this is getting way too easy, where is the catch?" I smirked.

"I thought you never asked." Butch chuckled.

"Oh no, why did I ask?" I said nervously.

Oh Babe you should know I would have mentioned the catch to all of this. Do you honestly think I would just freely give you permission to talk to your sister without a catch?" Butch snickered.

"Maybe I thought you grew a heart." I stated.

"You would like to hear your assignment or would you like it surprised?" Butch winked at me giving me a devilish grin.

"Just tell me you freak." I sighed.

"It's a game I like to call "Truth, Dare, or Kiss", time to learn about each other." Butch smiled.

"Whatever!" I huffed.

"Alright sit down and I'll be right back." Butch smiled before he left the room again.

Before I knew it Butch came back with two sweat bands but these weren't normal sweat bands. They were lie detector that will give you a little shock if you didn't tell the truth. He gave me a pink one and he took the blue one. Why is it when I ever play a game with someone I also end up getting something is pink. I hate the color pink it's so weak of a color; I look at Butch who was very amused. I placed the sweat band on my wrist and waited for Butch's next order, it sucks that I have to follow his wishes.

"Ready?" Butch asked.

"As I'll ever be…" I sighed.

"Great first question, did you ever want to do something girly like be a cheerleader for an example?" Butch asked.

"Ew! heck no!" I said and then I got shock. "OW!"

"Lying?" Butch smirked.

"Okay how much did you hear from my sister?" I growled I know she been telling stories to him about me.

"I heard about all the times you got in trouble with the law and wanted to be a cheerleader and junk like that." Butch smirked.

"Great, yes I did want to be a cheerleader but that's when I was sixteen years old I'm more of a tomboy now." I stated.

"Okay your turn." Butch smiled.

"Okay…was it really true that you were dating a gossip reporter by the name Brute Precious Plutonium?" I asked, hoping he would lie.

"Yeah, I did." Butch shrugged his shoulders.

"You told the truth!" I cried out.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid." Butch smiled sticking his tongue at me.

"Ugh, okay whatever your turn." I sighed.

"Alright, oh forgot to mention that if you get shock three times you have to kiss me." Butch commented.

"Great…Well can I ask more questions until you ask me another one?" I asked.

"No, it's my turn. Now is it true you are hiding your true feelings behind this attitude of yours?" Butch asked.

"Yes…" I sighed and I didn't get shock.

"You want to talk about it?" Butch asked.

"Nah not really, gotta have some privacy you know. Now why did you break up with your ex-girlfriend?" I said.

"Well she was spreading rumors with her sisters about me and my brothers. It gotten so bad that people that work for us wanted to use our secrets to kill us. So I dumbed her before it gotten too bad." Butch replied.

"Wow crazy ex." I commented.

"Tell me about it. How about you ever had a crazy ex?" Butch asked.

"No not really I guess, I did have a crush on a guy in elementary but he punch me in the face when I was attacking his girlfriend in high school." I said.

"Man this game is boring if you're not going to lie anymore." Butch whined.

"Haha beat ya at your own game!" I smirked.

"I shouldn't have not said anything then." Butch pouted.

"Guess you shouldn't have." I giggled.

"Ugh, go on ask you next question." Butch sighed.

"Okay why did you pick me as your wife? My sisters are way hotter than me and I'm a short tomboy girl. Why didn't you pick Bubbles or Blossom?" I asked.

"Good question why did I pick you?" Butch teased.

"I'm being serious here! Why me?" I growled my face going a bit red.

"Alright don't bite my head off; I picked you because in my eyes you are sexy girl. Besides I like girls with a lot of spice and unlike my ex-girlfriend you are able to pull off that sexy tomboy attitude I love so much. Also when I saw your picture your father showed us, I just knew you had to be mine. Something about you just makes me want to love you, which is why I picked you to be my wife." Butch smiled.

My face went completely red after he said that, and my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest soon. I never heard from a guy say those words to me before, are feelings for him starting up inside now. How should I respond to his reply, I'm in a pickle now great…Just then Butch's phone goes off with text messages and calls. Butch picks up the phone the same time it stops ringing but text messages are still coming in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I dunno, Brick is telling me to turn on the news." Butch replied, picking up the remote to the seven o'clock news.

"BOOMER! BUBBLES!" We both shouted out together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Boomer-**

Today began like any other normal day, I've also been planning a date with Bubbles to the amusement park at the docks that's an only a walk away from my place. I really want Bubbles to like like me so the only thing I could think of is our first date. If it goes really awesome maybe we can start being like a couple than like friends. We've seem to be getting along really well since the last past two months, though when I told her about Bunny's visit after she came back from Brick's place. She broke down crying at first but then she started to ask me how she was and how father is taking care of her. Bubbles is glad that Professor isn't treating Bunny bad, and is happy he's using the money to help her out. Then when I told her that Bunny is going to the same school as Bend thanks to my father, she jumped with joy. This is the first time Bunny will be going to school. She also told me that Blossom taught Bunny during her year growing up so Bunny has a fifth grade education just like her and the others. But now Bunny will be the only one out of them to be getting a higher education than them. This doesn't bother Bubbles at all; because all she is happy about is that Bunny will finally get the proper education she needs.

I gave Bubbles the day to her so she could get ready for tonight, I hope tonight will bring us closer together. I really spent most of the day with finishing up some paper works that I didn't get finish from yesterday night. Man why do I also get stuck with doing all the paper work, I can't until I get old and my future son can worry about this. They know I'm not smart like them so why give me all the work. We all decided we'll pass down our control to our first born son; they'll be in charge of our roll and take care of the town at night. Though I hope they do a good job in the future then again I still have a long time until I have a son, but I hope I have a son before I get to old. I'm twenty-eight years old and I'm almost reaching to the middle age of my life. I feel like I wasted my last few years being the ruler of the night, ugh…

Once it hit like around five pm I put away my work stuff and went to go get ready. We were leaving early to walk along side with the sun as it set. Then we would get to the amusement park when it's glowed up in lights. I've also like going at night it's more exciting at night than it is during the day. When I got to my room Bubbles was sitting at her little make-up stand with the giant mirror. She was wrapped around in a light blue towel, her clothes was laid on the bed perfectly and neat. My face got a bit red because this was my first time just seeing her in just a towel but I acted like she was still dress and not in a towel. Bubbles took a glance towards me, she was fixing her make-up, and she smiled at me though I could tell she was a bit embarrassed herself.

"Hi Boomer!" Bubbles cheerfully smiled.

"Hey Dear you ready for tonight?" I smiled back.

"Totally! I can't wait to go there; this will be my first time going to a amusement park." Bubbles commented with a smile.

"Well I'll make sure your first time will be a memorable one then!" I said.

"Thank you so much Boomer!" Bubbles cheered.

"Well I'm going to take a shower see you in about twenty minutes." I stated.

"Alright, oh you don't mind if I pick out your clothes for tonight I know it's a weird thing to ask. But I've always wonder what it would be like to dress my husband, could I just this once?" Bubbles begged.

"Sure I don't mind; just promise me I won't look stupid in it okay?" I teased.

"I promise!" Bubbles nodded.

"Okay see ya in about twenty minutes." I said before I went into the shower.

After my shower Bubbles was dress and just fixing her hair, she was placing her hair into two pony tails curled at the tips. She was wearing a blue scoop neckline and back short sleeves shirt that showed off her belly button if it wasn't for her short black shorts. They came up and covered her belly button but it still show skin between the two pieces of clothing, then some black and blue bracelets on her left hand, and wearing black high top sneakers. She looked absolutely amazing, that's all I can describe her right now is just amazing looking. I looked on the bed to see my clothes lying out on the bed nice and folded even my boxers was nicely folded out. Tonight I was going to wear my short sleeve hoodie with a white undershirt underneath, also the hoodie doesn't have pockets just the hoodie, it was stripe with a neon blue strip right along the chest. Then my black shorts with the neon blue stripes between the legs and the pants out lined in neon blue, and my black sneakers.

I picked up the clothes and went back into the bathroom to get changed once I was done getting changed it was just about to hit sunset. I look over at Bubbles who is making sure she has everything in her little backpack purse. Once she did her double checking we walked out of the house and off to the amusement park. The sunset was very beautiful but the sucky part was that the sun shining in the corner of my eyes so I was wearing my hoodie the whole way down there. Bubbles was holding onto my arm as we walked side by side next to each other.

"I can't wait until we get there! It's going to be so much fun!" Bubbles cheered.

"Yeah! I haven't been there since I was eighteen years old; I heard they open up some new rides there as well." I pointed out.

"Cool! I want to ride every ride, then before we go home let's go on the ferris wheel last to end the date off.' Bubbles suggested.

"Sounds perfect." I nodded.

"The sunset is really beautiful, sorry if I sound a little bossy earlier when I wanted to pick out your clothes. My mother always uses to help dress my father and I always said I would one day do that to my husband. So I understand if you don't want me to dress you I know you're a big boy, I only wanted to try it to see what my mother saw when she picked out clothes for father." Bubbles said.

"It's alright I don't mind." I smiled.

"Alright." Bubbles smiled back.

Once we hit the amusement park the place was filled with the night time goers. Some of them were getting drunk but most of them were couples or family enjoying the Saturday night. So we weren't going to get tackle by any drunken people. The night went on enjoyable; we went on some rides until Bubbles got distracted with the games. Which we mostly spent out night doing instead of riding all the rides. But it didn't matter we were enjoying each other's company which was all I wanted so it's all good. I was ready to hit the ferris wheel to relax a bit, my feet were killing me and everywhere I try to sit down all the seats were taken. I look over at Bubbles who was eating an ice cream cone when I notice a bit of ice cream on her nose. I seized the opportunity for this moment and bent down and licked it off her nose.

"T-thank you Boomie." Bubbles blushed.

"You're welcome." I smiled holding her close.

Just then as things were going nicely a familiar voice called out my name. When I turned behind me it was no other then my ex-girlfriend. Brat Sonia Plutonium, how much I hated her for spreading out my secrets to my enemies. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a sleeveless neon blue tank top, black knee high boots with high neon blue heels, bangle earrings, and gold bracelets. My sweet lovely mood went sour every step she came toward us, I lowered my head toward her and held Bubbles a bit closer and tightened my grip around her waist as well.

"Boomie you're hurting me…" Bubbles whispered to me.

"Hey Boomie! How's my cupcake doing!?" Brat smirked as she took her last step in front of me.

**Bubbles-**

What's going on with Boomer and who the heck is this chick calling my Boomer, "Boomie"? She looked like a striper from a bar or a porn star, also something about her I just didn't like. I started to get this over protective feeling over me when she placed her hand on his shoulder. I'm never the one to get over protective, but for some reason I wasn't going to stand and watch her get all over Boomie.

"Um, hello?" I said, trying to sound nice but demanding as well.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked with a devilous smile on her face, crossing her arms.

"She's my wife, Brat." Boomer growled.

I looked up at Boomer and he looked even scarier than Brick did when I was watching Blossom act out a scene with him. It was like he was transforming into someone I didn't even know. Just like that book Blossom made me read during the whole time I was at her place, where this guy drank this liquid and became Mr. Hyde. That's who Boomie was becoming, Mr. Hyde but then again I was becoming like Mrs. Hyde because I didn't like how she was trying to get all over my Boomie.

"YOU GOT MARRIED!?" Brat gasped.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Boomer snorted.

"You could have invited me to the wedding at least." Brat huffed.

"So you can spread more of my secrets and try to kill me again?" Boomer hissed.

"Boomie you know I've never hurt you." Brat winked.

"Don't you have to go sleep with some drunken guy; I mean that's what you do best." Boomer sighed with anger.

"I decided to take a break tonight." Brat smiled teasing him.

"You're a stripper?" I asked, but in an innocent way so I could know a little more about her.

"Yeah, that's how I and your hubby met each other was at a bar. But I didn't sleep with him and he wasn't drunk either promise! I slept with some other guy after I met him and gave him my number." Brat cheerfully said.

I was a bit dumbfounded that she didn't even try to hide it, she blurt it out like it was a great thing. Now I know I have to keep an eye out for her and keep my guard up as well.

"I see…I use to put on little concert at the park with my friends that was my living." I replied with a fake smile.

"Cool! Hey let's hit up the karaoke than! They are giving out these really cute stuff octopus prizes!" Brat suggested.

But before me and Boomie could even reply she took both of our hands and dragged us into a kid friendly karaoke place. Then when my eyes laid on the two cute giant stuff octopuses hanging up on the wall I just had to win one. They were so dang cute I wanted to win the cute purple and orange that was right next to each other. But when I took my eyes off of the stuff toys I looked around for Brat I didn't see her any more. Where the heck did she go, I knew Boomie had his arms around me but I double made he was actually there. I felt very paranoid that I didn't see her but then the spot light hit us and the guy who was running the contest called us out.

"COME ON DOWN MR. AND MRS. JOJO!" The host cheered out.

We didn't walk up to the stage, no; we were push up to the stage. Once finally out of the crowd the host gave us microphones and told us we were going to sing a random song from the play list. The way it went you have to get enough cheers, claps, and dancers out onto the dance floor to win a prize. Just then the room grew dark and the only lights on were the spot lights and the flashing lights on the dance floor. When the song played I knew right away what the song was and I knew exactly what to do just before the lyrics came on the screen I took a step forward to the crowd.

"Are you ready to rock!" I shouted and then started to sing, dancing along to the beat.

This also signals Boomie as well, he forgot about Brat and started to sing along as well…

_Boomer: Party Rock...C'mon… let's Go!_

_Bubbles:__Party rock is in the house tonight _

_Everybody just have a good time _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_Everybody just have a good time _

_Party rock is in the house tonight _

_Everybody just have a good time _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_We just wanna see ya_

_Boomer and Bubbles: Shake that!_

We started to dance that matched the song and while looking at the crowd people were getting out their seat to start dancing.

_Boomer: In the club party rock _

_Lookin' for your girl she on my spot_

_Non stop when we in the shop_

_Booty move away, _

_Like she own the block _

_What the track, _

_I gots to know _

_Top jeans tattoo, 'cause I'm rock ' n' roll _

_Half black half white diamino _

_Gane the money out the door _

_Yo! _

_I'm runnin' through these girls like G4 _

_I got that devilish flow _

_Rock 'n' roll no halo _

_We party rock _

_That's the cool that I'm reppin' _

_On the rise the top _

_No led in our zeppelin' _

_Hey!_

_Bubbles: Party rock is in the house tonight _

_Everybody just have a good time _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_Everybody just have a good time _

_Party rock is in the house tonight _

_Everybody just have a good time _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_We just wanna see ya_

_Boomer and Bubbles: Shake that!_

…

_Boomer: Everyday I'm shuffelin'…_ _Shufflein', shufflein'_

…

_Bubbles: One more dance for us_

_Boomer: Another round_

_Bubbles: Please show me the love _

_Boomer: Don't mess around_

_Bubbles: We just wanna see _

_Boomer: You shake it now _

_Bubbles: Now you wanna be _

_Boomer: You're naked now_

_Boomer and Bubbles: Get up, get down _

_Put your hands up to the sound _

_Get up, get down _

_Put your hands up to the sound _

_Get up, get down _

_Put your hands up to the sound _

_Put your hands up to the sound _

_Put your hands up to the sound _

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, _

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, _

_Get up, _

_Put your hands up to the sound _

_To the sound _

_Put your hands up, put your hands up, _

_Put your hands up, put your hands up,_

_Bubbles: Party rock is in the house tonight _

_Everybody just have a good time _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

_Boomer: Oh, oh, oh _

_Bubbles: Put your hands up _

_Boomer: Oh, oh, oh _

_Bubbles: Put your hands up_

_Boomer: Oh, oh, oh _

_Bubbles: Put your hands up, _

_Boomer: Oh, oh, oh _

_Bubbles: Put your hands up_

_Boomer and Bubbles: Shake that _

_Everyday I'm shuffelin' _

_Put your, put you, put your _

_Put your, put you, put your _

_Put your, put you, put your _

_Put your hands up, put your hands up, _

_Put your hands up!_

After the song everyone was cheering for us, and then we heard something blew up. We turn toward the direction of the sound and it was the "Cheer-O-Meter" that blew up. I didn't think it would really blow up like in cartoons and stuff. I was feeling really happy until the director came out and says it was a prank to tease the singers. But he pulled out a card telling our score and it was high enough to get one of the big plushy off the wall. I already knew which one I wanted to get, the cute two octopuses for me and Boomie. I picked them off the wall and gave Boomie the cute girl orange octopus with white frills around her neck and a cute blue bow. I took the purple one with the red tie and black top hat. On the orange one's left cheek was a pink heart shape and the purple one had the same mark but on it's right cheek.

Boomie and I walked out of the place holding our prizes in our hands, but Boomie seem to look embarrassed to be holding the orange octopus. I just gave a him a small smile and held onto his arm while holding my prize in my other hand. We got into line for the ferris wheel, tonight was so much fun. I know when I sit down I'm going to pass out, but it was so well worth it.

"I love our prizes!" I giggled.

"Yeah, they're cute." Boomer smiled.

"Now all they need are cute little octopus babies and they'll be a cute family." I smiled back.

"So where are we displaying them?" Boomer asked.

"In our room silly!" I winked sticking out my tongue at him.

"Okay." Boomer chuckled.

Once it was our turn we were the last people that were able to get on the ride, so we rode the ferris wheel alone. It was really romantic we were the only people on the ferris wheel, we stop at the top of the ferris wheel. I looked over the place and out to the water. Where the moon's light kissed the waters and the stars made the water sparkle. I took a deep breath and snuggled up to Boomie and held my octopus close to me as well. Boomie held me closer to him while his other arm rested on the giant head of his stuff octopus that sat next to him.

"Thank you so much for tonight, it was the best night I ever had." I smiled at him.

"Me too, we have to plan more dates like this." Boomer chuckled.

"Totally!" I nodded.

Just then Boomer planted his lips on my lips and this time I didn't push him away. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck holding him closer to me. This kiss was better than the kiss when I was drunk. I felt like I was melting in his arms, when we pulled apart to get some air. The ride jerk back a little and then back in place, Boomie tighten his grip on me I did the same with him.

"What's going on?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"I don't know…" Boomer said looking around outside.

Then out of nowhere the ride moved back really quickly, and it wasn't going to slow down anytime soon. We were in the ferris wheel of doom, I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Boomie was holding onto me protecting me for whatever might happen next. What the heck was going on?!

_**(No one's Pov)**_

_Through the screaming crowd, park staff trying to stop the ride, news reporter taking the opportunity to get a great story for their news. The top news company was there to get this story up on their show, Seven O'clock News. _

_But through the crowd was a young woman around the age twenty-seven. With long blonde hair in two pony tails reaching to her hips. A blue sleeveless blue neon tank top, a black mini skirt, knee high black boots with neon blue heels, bangle earrings, and gold bracelets. Brat walked out of the staff room after messing around with the controllers of the park. She was heading down to the beach when she got a phone call from her sister, Berserk. _

_Brat took out her phone and answers the phone to her sister, Berserk had long red hair with black flame tips, a red bow she never tie in pretty that held her hair up. She often saw wearing a pink blouse with a little red tie and a red plaid skirt with black heels when she was out working. Then Brat had another sister names Brute, with spiky short boyish haircut, a black jump suit, green spiked belt, cross stitch pantyhose, and black ankle high boots. She was the strongest out of the three of them, Berserk was the brains, and Brat is the jokester. _

"_Did you make sure you put the small gifts on the controllers?" Berserk giggled over the phone._

"_Don't worry Sis, if that wheel goes under 50 mph they're done for." Brat giggled as well._

"_Good, find out anything new with the Jojos?" Berserk asked._

"_Yes, it seems Boomer is married." Brat growled through the phone._

"_Guess Brute got some investigation to do then." Berserk said._

"_She sure does, I'll see you back at the base." Brat sighed._

"_Why do you sound sad?" Berserk asked._

"_Because I know Boomie and that girl will get out of there once Brick and Butch get to the scene." Brat groaned._

"_True but this will give us some fun with them." Berserk pointed out._

"_Okay well better get going before Brick and Butch see me on the beach I see their limos pulling up to the docks…WAIT!" Brat cried out._

"_WHAT?!" Berserk screamed through the phone._

"_Brick and Butch are companied with two other girls, Brute." Brat said._

"_What do they look like?" Berserk asked._

"_Just turn on your TV I'm sure you'll see them, let me call you back." Brat said, hanging up the phone and run off to her car._


	9. Chapter 9

**Blossom-**

Brick pulled me alongside with him against the crowd; people were grabbing their children and children that weren't theirs to get them out of the area. Buttercup and Butch were knocking people out of their way as we got closer to the ferris wheel. Staff people were trying to push us back and out of the place. But when they got a better look at Brick and Butch they let them pass the blocked off area so they could reach the ride. Bubbles' scream filled the air with the other's people scream as well. I had to stop Brick from running any closer I felt like the ride would soon fall off its stand. The staffs around the ride were running around crazy, FBI trying to get the ride to shut down.

As Butch looked over at Brick speaking to each other where me and Buttercup couldn't hear them. I walk over to Buttercup who was watching the people run around like mad men trying to help our siblings. I've also kept hearing the word "bomb" each time one of the FBI ran by trying to get equipment and track down the person who hooked up the bomb in the first place. I was really scared that it would come off the stand then the bomb going off. Also I was shocked that a ferris could even go that fast, I thought they only went at a slow speed but I guess not. Then when I looked at Buttercup again after taking my eyes off of the ride, her eyes started to sparkle as she stared at the ride.

"Buttercup…what are you thinking?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"One of the pods is open…" Buttercup said.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I yelled causing Brick and Butch to look at us.

"What is she thinking?" Butch asked.

Before I could even answer Buttercup sprinted away from us, pushing into a guard. I saw her grab a walkie talkie off his belt and then she ran closer to the ride. Brick, Butch, and I ran after her calling out her name. Butch was screaming out the most, I could see tears almost forming into his eyes as well. Then we stop when she jumped off the steps and then she disappeared. We didn't hear a scream; we just stood there in shock. Is she dead? Did she make it? Where did she go? Then one of the staffs started too buzzed in and we ran to him hoping it was Buttercup.

"_Hey staff guy! Give the talkie to my sister Blossom, red head chick with pink eyes!" _Buttercup screamed over the talkie.

Butch took the talkie out of his hand, his hands were shaky but he was relieved that she was still alive.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN BABE YOU ALMOST SENT ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Butch screamed back at her.

"_Sorry Babe, but my sister's safety comes first than my own. I'm gonna jump from pod to pod till I reach theirs. They are only two pods away from me, when I ran by I saw a bomb strap to the controllers. Do Brick or Blossom know how to take the bomb out?" _Buttercup replied.

Brick took the talkie out of Butch's hand.

"Bloss didn't you just read one of my books about wars and bombs?" Brick asked.

"Yeah why?" I replied raising one eyebrow.

"Good cause I read it too." Brick smiled.

Then he brought the talkie closer to him to reply to Buttercup's question.

"Yeah we did, we'll try our best to disable it." Brick replied and then he looked over at Butch who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh you might want to keep talking to Butch as well before he dies." Brick suggested giving the talkie to Butch.

Then Brick grabbed my hand and we ran to the controllers as Butch kept talking to Buttercup. As I looked up I could see the colors of Buttercup's outfits jumping to each pod. I hope she doesn't slip; then again she did more daring stuff than this before. When we got to the controllers the staff tried to get us away from it. But Brick just gave them this death glare which meant he meant business causing them to back up away from us. Then we looked at the bomb and it looked like the bomb in the book I read about. So if I remember correctly I could shut down this bomb no problem but it would be easier to have the ride somehow slow down. But before I even pulled the lever I saw a craved message on the side of the controller.

"Brick look at this." I pointed out.

_**Make sure this ride doesn't go under 50mph or else…BOOM!**_

_**Have fun ;p**_

"Shit!" Brick hissed, then heading back to the bomb.

"What we going to do?" I asked.

"Hope you don't mind the controllers burning you then, since it's over heating, we're gonna have to deal with the pain to shut this off." Brick said, starting to mess around the inside of the controllers.

I took a deep breath and helped along as well, working on the bomb trying to switch the wires around. I better not get blown up either or I'm going to haunt the people that did this. Butch ran over to us and put the talkie close to my ears.

"_Blossom…" _Bubbles cried.

"Bubbles!" I cried out.

"_We're okay, but how in the world did Buttercup get on this crazy ride?" _Boomer asked.

"_I told you I jumped into one of the open pods!" _Buttercup shouted at him.

"Hey! Not now! Okay me and Brick on working on slowing down the ride. Just hang in there for a bit okay?" I said.

"_Okay!"_ Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles said together.

After an hour or so we couldn't stop the ride or anything and my hands were burning like they were on fire. I had to stop and get Butch to get me some ice but he got my shaved ice but I didn't care I just stuck both my hands in it. If it was a cartoon or an anime steam would be coming off the shaved ice, that's how hot it was. I had to get Brick to stop to have him stick his hands into the shaved ice as well. I looked back at the ride still spinning around and Bubbles wasn't screaming as loud. But once and a while she would give out a little cry, Buttercup kept waving her the talkie at the window. Trying to get information of what was going on down at our end, but I could honestly say that this bomb wasn't coming off. No matter which way the wires went they were still able to set off, whoever set this up was pretty smart. Butch and I looked at Brick for any answers but he shook his head trying to think of another plan.

"Bro?" Butch sighed.

"How daring is Bubbles?" Brick sighed.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?!" I shouted.

"Brick that's do dangerous for all of them to jump off!" Butch cried out, but I could tell he was more worried about Buttercup than Boomer and Bubbles. Which I found really sweet, though he should also be worrying about Boomer as well. But I didn't say anything and I looked at Brick for his reply.

"If we put a soft padding then they can jump off the top and land on the thing but it has to be really big so in case they go a little off from the middle they'll land safely." Brick suggested.

"That might work…" I nodded and started to think about the idea.

"How about the bounce houses or the blow up things that the firefighter uses?" Butch asked.

"Perfect!" Brick cried out, getting off the floor and running toward one of the people that worked for the FBI.

I looked back at the ride and then at Butch who was shaking with a bit of fear but his face expression was cool and calm. I took a deep sigh hoping Brick's plan will work, just then Buttercup called us. I got quickly to my feet and stood close to Butch to listen what was going on up in the pod.

"_Hey sorry to bother you guys on your break, but what's going on?" _Buttercup asked.

"Don't worry Babe everything is under control, how are you guys in there?" Butch replied.

"_Oh how am I? I'M DOING GREAT I'M GOING 100 MPH AND I'M ABOUT TO THROW UP THAT'S HOW WELL I'M DOING! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE!?" _Boomer yelled.

"Calm down Bro, we're doing all we can we. We can't shut off the bomb so we are going with plan B." Butch replied.

"_What is it?"_ Bubbles asked.

"You'll see…" I giggled nervously.

"_Blossom!"_ Buttercup and Bubbles said together irritated.

"_Hey? What is blowing up behind you guys?" _Boomer asked.

Butch and I turned around to see Brick getting the blow up giant pillows up ready for them to use. He got them pretty close to the ride and made sure they were pretty close. As they filled with air and kept filling with air he stood at the controllers next to us. I looked at Brick and then back at the ride behind us. I hoped this works…

"It's not a fair jump, they just gotta make sure they jump off the ride and not just jump." Brick said looking at the ride and at the blow ups.

"This better work." Butch gulped.

"_Brick…Butch…what are you guys up too?" _Boomer asked.

"You three have to jump off the pod and onto the blow ups but you have to jump off from the top." Brick stated.

"_YOUR CRAZY!" _Boomer, Buttercup, and Bubbles yelled.

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO JUMPED ONTO THE RIDE!" Butch shouted back.

"_Good point…sorry Babe." _Buttercup replied.

We watched as one of the pod's door opened and we saw Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup standing at the entry of the pod. I held onto Brick's hand, I really hoped this work. We waited for a few seconds and one of them jumped off. It was Bubbles she had to big stuff animals underneath her. Guess she wanted to make sure she landed safely, when she hit the blow up she screamed with joy and fear. Then one of the staff members ran toward her and helped her off the blow up and we waited a few more seconds until it was back up. Boomer was next; he looked like he was swimming in air. I giggled a bit, but I had to be serious because this was a serious matter. Boomer swam through the air trying to make sure he landed on the blow up pillow, which he did. Thank goodness, the staff helped him off as well he turned around and waved at us before he went over to hold Bubbles close to him. All who was left to jump was Buttercup, come one Buttercup you can do this. After a few seconds of the thing blew back up, Buttercup jumped off. But what annoyed me the most out of her jump is that she was trying to pose herself flying out of it. Can't she be serious just for once I know she is my tomboy dare devil sister, but come on Buttercup did you have to do a pose?

Just as she landed, Butch worked his way through the blow ups, with Brick and me following behind him. Once Buttercup was helped off the blow up Butch picked her off the ground and held her close to him. It was a touching moment, but then Brick looked back at one of the staff member that had a button ready. I looked at him wondering what he was up too and he looked back at us, also tightening his grip on my hand as well.

"Okay guys get ready to run we gotta get out of here when that ferris wheel blows up I don't want to go with it." Brick said before running ahead of everyone taking me with him.

I looked behind us and they were following us as well, with the FBI, police, firefighters, and staff members running behind them as well. They guy holding the button pressed it as soon as we all go close to the exit. Then he started to run as well, I really hope he gets out as well…Just as he came out running the wheel blew up. Brick covered me as the gust of wind and stuff in the air hit us. After it was cleared out the FBI called the boys over to talk with them about the whole situation that was going on. Buttercup and I went over to Bubbles who was holding onto her stuff animals, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you had to jump out with those two things." Buttercup groaned.

"I couldn't let the get blown up, they are a souvenir of my first date with Boomie." Bubbles sniffed.

"Well besides the blown up part how the date was?" I asked, pulling Bubbles in for a hug.

"It was amazing!" Bubble cheered, hugging me back then on instant she hugged Buttercup.

"You gonna keep the juice parts to yourself or tell us?" Buttercup teased hugging her back.

"Boomie and I had our first kiss with each other, the one we did while I was drunk don't count." Bubbles giggled.

"So now you gonna act like his wife now or what?" Buttercup asked.

"Well yeah I am his wife and I'm so lucky to have him as a husband. He's sweet, kind, caring, cute, hardworking, and so many other words I can't even describe him. He's my Romeo!" Bubbles sighed happily.

"I'm so happy for you Bubbles." I smiled.

"What about you Blossom?" Buttercup grinned.

"Brick and I?" I blushed a little.

"Well?" Bubbles and Buttercup smirked getting closer to me causing my face to go redder.

"Okay okay, well yeah feelings for him are coming about. He's teaching me a lot as well so my education …and well a while ago I shared my first kiss with him too. Not counting the first kiss when I was drunk. I was acting out Juliet when he came in and played Romeo and I was falling for him as he kept saying the lines. Then we just kissed, but I chickened out and said I was too much in character. I'm such an idiot and he such an awesome kisser I miss that kiss why did I ruined the moment!" I replied.

"What about you BC?" Bubbles smiled and looked at Buttercup.

"Well I haven't had my first kiss with Butch yet, not counting my drunk kisses, but me and Butch been getting along pretty well." Buttercup replied and I could tell her face was getting a little red.

I look at Bubbles and we were thinking the same thing, she was hiding something.

"You sure that is all Butterfly?" Bubbles and I said together raising one eyebrow at her.

"Yeah…" Buttercup said shyly.

"Oh come on you can tell us, we're you sisters!" Bubbles smiled wrapping her arms around Buttercup and tugging her like a little child does when tries to get his mother to go the other way.

"Get off you knows I hate that!" Buttercup hissed pushing Bubbles off.

"You only hate it because we're taller than you right?" I teased sticking my tongue at her.

"Shut up!" Buttercup growled.

"Hey girls you ready to go?" Butch yawned, walking over to Buttercup wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on her head.

"How come he doesn't get yelled at but I do?" Bubbles whined.

"Because he doesn't beg to spill my secrets out to gossip sisters like you." Buttercup huffed.

"Ouch!" Brick teased wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You ready to go Bubs?" Boomer asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah." Bubbles smiled.

"You two need a ride or you guys want to walk?" Brick asked.

"Please walk us our feet are killing us!" Boomer and Bubbles whined together.

"Such a total match." Buttercup snickered.

"Buttercup!" I giggled pushing her a little.

"Well I'm ready to go home, can't believe you had to get yourself almost killed causing me to leave my game. Thanks a lot Boomer." Butch groaned.

"You're welcome!" Boomer smirked.

"Come on guys let's get going I want to go home." Brick sighed.

After Brick and I dropped off Boomer and Bubbles safely to their house. Brick and I had a long trip back to our place because of traffic. I looked over at Brick who was staring out of the window besides him; he looked like he was deep in thought. Though I was also in a bit of deep in thought as well, who could have done this to my sister? Who were these people? Are they after me and my sisters, or after the guys? I won't know if I don't ask Brick himself if he knew what was going on, or what's going to happen next. I leaned over and gently tapped him on the shoulder enough to him break from his train of thoughts. He faced me staring at me with his red ruby eyes and his small faint smile he gave me.

"Yes?" Brick asked.

"So what's going to happen next?" I asked.

"Well the FBI is going to investigate what the hell is going on. Then we are going to track down the people and kill them." Brick replied.

"Oh…You think they'll come after us?" I sighed.

"Maybe…But don't worry about it I'll keep you safe." Brick smiled at me taking a hold of my hand.

"Thanks Brick." I smiled back.

"Blossom?" Brick said.

"Yes Brick?" I replied.

"Here is your last order of the day before you go the bed and you must start doing this order once morning comes. I don't want you out of my sight alright, where ever I go you go okay I don't want to find you dead in the library while I was watching TV that night. Okay." Brick stated.

"Yes Brick I understand." I nodded.

"Good." Brick smiled leaning over to me.

"I can't wait to go home, I'm so tired." I yawned.

"Yeah, me too." Brick yawned wrapping his arms around me and bring me closer to him.

"You know I have a strong feeling that Buttercup is starting to like like Butch." I commented.

"What makes you say that?" Brick asked.

"Because she hissed at Bubbles for being on top of her but when Butch came over she didn't even say 'boo' to him. This makes me think that she starting to like Butch as her husband." I stated.

"So where does that put us?" Brick asked.

"I dunno, where would you like it to be?" I smiled.

He didn't reply to my playful question he just planted his lips on my lips, I almost fainted but I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him; Brick reposition my body where I was now sitting on his lap. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest really soon, but then we pulled away staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" Brick smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" I smiled my face all red.

"Well?" Brick smirked.

"I want it to be like this as well." I replied.

With that Brick pulled me for another kiss and on the whole way home we stood in each other's arms. Our lips lock with each other in love, though I hated my father for selling us for money. Maybe this wasn't all a bad choice but now I have to wonder what is going to happen now. Now that they came out of the shadow to attack Boomer and Bubbles who else is coming after us as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bunny-**

It's been two days since I've heard about the attack at the amusement park, the people that were trapped on the ride weren't mention on the news. So I don't know who the people are I just now it was a young guy and his date stuck on the ride. I hope they are okay, but other than that with my new school life. It's been going really great, though my only friend at school is Bend because all the girls at school hate me. Because they are mad that I stole Bend away from them, they are so boy crazy. I mean he can't date all of them; they need to like grow up, how I sound like Blossom.

I miss them so much, when are they coming back from their trip around the world. I know that they are helping us out by sending us money and all. But I miss them so much, I wish they hurry up and come back home. I can only imagine what their life would be now that we are getting more money. Buttercup will be opening up her own skate board store, she always wanted to since she was sixteen but because of our situation before she had to give up that dream. I can remember all the cool boards she made, she used recycled trash to make her boards. They were better and cool looking than the ones they sold. Bubbles would finally be able to go to fashion school and learn fashion. But because of her low education I guess she would be selling her own clothing line in a park or in the streets. The Blossom would be reading to her heart content and probably be heading back to school as well.

As for me I'll still be going to school but I don't think I would have been going to the same middle school like Bend though if I didn't meet him in the hospital. Bend is an awesome best friend, but I wish we could be more like a couple. But then again we're not old enough yet but you never know what the future holds for us. Butch also got a new phone he said that his old phone got busted thanks to Boomer. They are almost just like my sisters, but they are a bit more fun to be around. Don't get me wrong I love my sisters but they act like mothers than sisters.

I was in math class when I was thinking about all of this and my teacher slapped my desk with her ruler at me. I jumped a little and looked up at her, her topaz eyes stared down at me and her silver hair was tied back in a messy bun. She was wearing a brown skirt, yellow blouse, and white high heels. Her name was Mrs. Copular, Mrs. Bell Copular, the strictest teacher ever at the school. But the strangest thing is that she is only strict with me but no one else, she always has it out for me. Ever since I came to this school and when I told her my name she always hated me, and I've done nothing to her. Then her husband is my gym teacher, Mr. Copular, Mr. Ace Copular, he always having me do all the hard heavy lifting after we get done finishing up a game. They both have it out for me I just know it, but I don't think I'll survive middle school if it wasn't for Bend.

"Miss Utonium!" Mrs. Copular shouted.

"Yes Mrs. Copular?" I replied.

"I've hope you been paying attention, because I would like you to do problem ten in the book up on the board." Mrs. Copular huffed.

"Yes Mrs. Copular." I sighed.

I got up from my seat and did problem ten from our lesson, I did it with ease. I love to learn, thanks to Blossom of course, so I was able to do this problem. But the teacher stops me when I didn't show one step she showed us to do. I could do the problem I just skip a step because I could quickly do it in my head and move on. But since I was showing the others how to do it as well she wouldn't stand for it that I didn't show one step.

"You may stop Miss Utonium, Young Jojo come up and show Miss Utonium what she missed." Mrs. Copular sighed with anger.

"Yes Ma'am." Bend nodded, quickly getting out of his seat.

I step to the side so Bend could do the problem and after he was done Mrs. Copular smiled and praised him on his work. Just then the bells rang and thank goodness as well, I couldn't wait for lunch. I followed Bend out the door holding all my books and stuff, I was so glad to be out of that class. But after lunch I'll be seeing her husband pretty soon, ugh I hate this. Then what made it worse was that Bend had to go to a club meeting during lunch. I sighed and told him I'll see him after school, we only had one class together and then lunch. But I see him every day so I'm not complaining. I got to my locker to put away my books and about to grab my lunch, just then my locker door slam in my face. There standing in front of me was Princess Morbucks, the meanest richest girl ever in this school. She was wearing the same uniform as me a black top and a khaki skirt. Though she wear black high heel boots and I wore black high tops with cool purple markings on them. She's always bugging me because I was Bend's best friend and she was one of the girls who love Bend, and was the leader of a fan club of him.

"Hey Bitch!" Princess grin.

"My name is Bunny for the last time, and what do you want Princess?" I sighed; I so didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Where is Bend?" Princess asked.

"Off at a meeting with his club members." I replied.

"Man, he's just like his older brothers isn't he?" Princess sighed with sadness.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Princess gasped.

"Know about what?" I said.

"He's brothers are the ruler of the night! They control the night of Townsville!" Princess shouted.

"They are?" I asked a little shock as well.

"Yes! Where have you been?!" Princess growled.

"Sorry I have lung cancer so I was busy with my lung problems then the outside world. But now that explains why they have mansions." I commented.

"Wait you've meet Butch, Brick, and Boomer!" Princess gasped again.

"Yeah, I met their dad at the hospital and he took me and my father in as family because of my cancer. So I've meet them before I started school, they are really cool they remind me a lot of my sisters." I smiled, hoping this was a turning point of starting a friendship.

"You have sisters? I thought you were an only child?" Princess asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah three older sisters, they are all twenty-one years old. But the disappeared when they went to perform at Buck Wild a while back ago. But thanks to the guys it's like having them back again, mostly Butch because he sounds a lot like my heard headed sister Buttercup." I giggled.

"Wow they must feel really sorry for you." Princess commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Do you honestly think people like them would waste time on you if you didn't have lung cancer? I gotta go tell Bend I said 'hi' when you see him Bitch!" Princess smirked and walked off to lunch.

One of these days that girl is going to get in a lot of trouble if she keeps talking to people like that. I took a deep sigh and reopen my locker, got my lunch, and closed the locker walking out side of the school. I walked alone and sat underneath a tree that was on a small hill and still on school grounds. I wish I had more friends, I took out my food and started to eat then I took out my phone and started to text Butch.

"_Hey Butch…"_

"_Hey Bunny what's up?"_

"_Nothing much…just that Bend had to go to a club meeting during lunch so I'm eating lunch alone." _

"_Oh, you have any friends to sit with?" _

"_No…all the girls hate me because Bend and I spend a lot of time with each other. I just got done talking to this girl, Princess, who is like obsessed with Bend."_

"_Wow! Stalker!" _

"_Yeah…"_

"_Anything else happen today?"_

"_Well I got in trouble with my math teacher again, it's like Mrs. Copular has it out for me."_

"_You know what Bunny I'm sick and tired of Mrs. Copular picking on you, I'm going to personally go down there and have a talk with her. Okay?"_

"_Thanks Butch you're the best! :D"_

"_Anything for you, you know that! ;p"_

"_If you knew Buttercup you two would so get along, you are so her type."_

"_Well then, I better go find her and meet her one day then so I can see for myself."_

"_Yeah!"_

"_You got a lot of homework?"_

"_Yeah like always, but I don't mind I'm learning a lot so that's all that counts."_

"_Man you're just like my brother Brick."_

"_And Brick is a lot like my sister Blossom, so it's all good! ^^"_

"_If you say so?"_

"_Hey is there any news about the people and the ferris wheel accident?"_

"_No, the FBI is on the case and they'll find those losers soon."_

"_I hope so; I can't believe they pull a stunt like that." _

"_Tell me about it."_

"_Oh if you come and talk to Mrs. Copular might as well talk to Mr. Copular my gym teacher. They both have it out for me."_

"_Don't worry I will."_

Just then the end of lunch bell rang and I took another heavy deep sigh. Because I know where I'm heading next.

"_Got to go to Mr. Copular now, I might come back or not."_

"_Well tell them I'm my way to talk them alright, no way am I'm letting this last a bit longer."_

"_Thanks Butch you always got my back I don't know how to thank you enough."_

"_Don't sweat it okay."_

"_Okay! ^w^"_

**Buttercup-**

I'm so sick and tired of hearing how this couple has been picking on my little sister. So I got Butch to drive me down to her school. She won't see me but she'll see Butch after I have a little talk with them. Though I owe Butch big time for this, he told me I had to dress up tonight as sexy biker for this favor. But it'll be well worth it once I get done with the Copulars, but that last name bugs me. Where have I heard that name before? I think there was a kid in my class with that last name, I think I also had a crush on him as well in elementary. But what was his name and who is the gal who has got it in for my little sister as well. I'll find out once I see their faces, then some bells will start ringing off in my head.

Once the limo pulled up from the school, I couldn't wait to storm into that front office and demand to see the Copulars. But for my sister's sake I won't go in there acting like a maniac until I see them face to face. I walk up to the school with Butch, my arms around his arm. To be honest I do have feelings for Butch more than my sister thinks. But no way am I going to tell them, they'll never leave me alone. Also I love to keep Butch guessing with my feelings; it's so much fun to tease him. When I walked to the front office, I felt so out of place the teachers and staff people were dress nice. Then here is me in my "Born to Rock" black see through shirt with a white tank top underneath, then my black skinny jeans and one side of the skinny jeans was white with black polka dots. Then my white high tops with green laces, then Butch was dress in green sweat pants a black undershirt and black sneakers. I dragged him out of the house when he was working out when Bunny said she was being picked on her teachers.

We walked up to the desk and Butch asked to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Copular, when the front desk lady asks why. I told her I've been getting complaints that my little sister been having trouble and I just wanted to talk about some things we could do to help. So she directed us to a private meeting room and called them down to the office. We waited for like a minute or two until the door opened and my mouth just dropped. It was Ace and Bell; no way couldn't this be happening. My past crush Ace, and former cheerleader Bell was my sister's teacher and they were married. They were also a bit shock to see me as well, as Ace closed the door behind them staring at me and Butch. Butch broke the silent with a cough and Ace and Bell took a seat across from us.

"Hello I'm Butch Jojo, I'm Buttercup's husband." Butch stated.

"Hello I'm Ace Copular and this is my wife Bell Copular." Ace replied.

"What brings you here, Buttercup?" Bell slightly hissed.

"I want to talk to you about how you've been treating my little sister, Bunny." I growled.

"Bunny is your little sister?!" Ace gasped.

"Yeah! And you jerks have been picking on her! What the heck do you two have against her?!" I shouted.

"You need to calm down, bitch!" Bell yelled back.

"Oh I know you did not call me that!" I growled.

"Buttercup…" Butch whispered to me, holding onto my hand.

"We have nothing against your sister Buttercup." Ace commented.

"Oh you haven't." I huffed.

"Well…" Bell commented.

"Bell!" Ace snapped.

"Well what!?" I hissed.

"Your sister have been day dreaming in my class, not doing the problems correctly, also she always get into fight with the other girls in my class. No doubt about it she is your sister, another loser just like you." Bell stated.

"The only loser in this room is you! Then jackass over here who hit a girl in the eye!" I commented.

"YOU WERE ATTACKING MY WIFE HOE!" Ace yelled.

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY WIFE A HOE!" Butch shouted at Ace.

"Then bitch needs to know how to calm the fuck down then!" Bell cried out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL SHUT YOUR MOUTH MYSELF YOU SLUT!" I yelled at her.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH BUTTERCUP OR I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER BLACK EYE!" Ace hissed.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL MESS UP YOUR FACE!" Butch yelled.

"OKAY SHUT UP EVERYONE!" I yelled.

"Shut up hoe!" Bell growled.

"Look if you two don't start treating my sister kindly I promise you two won't see tomorrow's daylight." I hissed.

"Ha! What you going to do? Kill us?" Ace snickered.

"Butch babe?" I smiled looking at Butch who was thinking the same thing as me.

"Well when night falls I'll send my people after you." Butch grinned.

"Wait! You're not the same Butch who is the night ruler, right?" Ace gulped.

"Why yes I am, and whatever Buttercup wants…" Butch stated.

"Buttercup gets, and I want you two to treat my sister with respect and kindness or else." I commented.

Their face went completely white, I was starting to enjoy this moment. Now I got them where I want them. They slowly nodded their head to our agreement and when we walked out of that school. I was feeling pretty good about everything, Butch and I decided to get some ice cream for this awesome victory. But then I totally forgot to let Bunny see Butch to let her know everything was good now. So I sent her a quick text message to let her know and I'll just wait for a reply after school was over. Once we got our ice cream we just had the driver drive around as we ate our ice cream in the back. Butch finished up his ice cream really quickly and got a brain freeze as well.

"Man you're a little kid just put your thumb at the roof of your mouth and your brain freeze will go away." I giggled a little.

"I think your tongue will help my brain freeze." Butch smirked, which made my face to go red.

"My tongue is cold too see!" I shouted sticking my tongue into my ice cream.

"Come on ButterBabe you still haven't given that kiss you owe me when you called your father and you lost the bet. Please ButterBabe you owe me the kiss." Butch begged.

"Okay…You've done so much for me that tonight when I dress like the sexy biker I'll give you that kiss." I sighed.

"REALLY!?" Butch cried in complete shock.

"Yeah, might as well get it done and over with." I said calmly, but inside I was jumping around with excitement and my heart was going faster than a race car.

It felt like forever for night time to fall but I didn't show that I was looking forward to tonight. I'm going to have my first kiss with Butch, that one I'm not drunk or that he didn't force the kiss on my lips. My real first kiss where I kiss back and have a choice in the matter, because even if it was a deal in the beginning. It's my choice to give him the kiss or not which I like that he respected that…most of the times…

The rest of day I've been focus on this kiss for tonight, because I really don't know how to kiss. Ugh I'm starting to sound like my two love struck sisters, it's gross. Night time fell too quick for me now, when I saw the maid come into the game room to give me my costume before she left to her home. Oh great, now I'm starting to get nervous…Just keep it cool Buttercup you can do this…NOT! I put on the costume and walked up to our room where Butch was on the computer doing some paper work. Though he doesn't seem like it he's a really hard worker, when he's not distracted anyways. I decided to come up from behind him and wrap my arms around his neck, he looked up and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Hey Babe." Butch grinned.

"Hey, so the famous Butch Jojo is actually doing work?" I giggled.

"Yep!" Butch sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because since the incident with Boomer and Bubbles, Brick is having me fill out some paper work." Butch groaned.

"Well want to take a break?" I smiled at him.

"Can I?" Butch begged giving me the puppy eyes.

"Yes." I giggled.

"Awesome!" Butch chuckled.

Butch grabbed my arm and pulled me around the chair, then placing me on his lap.

"Um Butch?" I whispered.

"What?" Butch replied.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Butch smiled.

"Well…um…I don't know how to kiss…" I whispered my face going red.

"Say that again?" Butch said.

"Idon'tknowhowtokiss…." I quickly said and whispered a bit more lowly, my face getting more bright red.

"I can't hear ya if you don't speak up." Butch chuckled.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I don't know how to kiss!" I said, quickly turning my face away.

Butch stared at me and started to laugh a bit, I growled and started to hit him as he laugh. But he took both of my hands and pulled me closer to his lips. But it was only a quick peck, but it was enough for me to almost melt. I stared deeply into his forest green eyes, and he gave me a small faint smile, placing my arms around his neck while he placed his hands on my hips.

"I'll teach you." Butch winked.

With that I finally let him have the kiss we bet on when I first came here, it was really awesome. Until his brothers started to call him down to the office, but we shared one more kiss with each other until he left. Now I can finally get out of this costume, it was really itchy. I got into my pajamas, a green polka dotted shorts and a white tank top. I lay in bed and I really couldn't believe I had my first kiss with Butch. That wasn't tricked into or drunk either, things might start acting a bit more normal around here once we find those people who set up the bomb. But I didn't worry about it too much I turned over to my side and fell fast asleep.

**Brute-**

I walked up to the middle school building that I knew Bend went too; I was here to meet some very important clients. Ever since I heard that Boomer was married from my sisters, Brat and Berserk, I've been wondering if Butch and Brick are married too. Since they were company by those other two girls that night. They didn't show their faces on the news but I was able to get some deleted videos from the news people to get some shots of them. The one I was more interested in was the shorty that was companying Butch. All I found out that her original name was Buttercup Harley Utonium, age twenty-one, a twin to Blossom Savannah Utonium and Bubbles Paige Utonium, and then she has a little sister names Bunny Hope Utonium. Nothing about the parents but it wouldn't have taken me long to find them. But I wanted to know more about Buttercup, there was a lot of past records of her getting trouble with the law.

I wanted to make a deal with her past rival Bell Long Hermes and her husband Ace Copular. I never understood why anyone would want to change their last name. Because if they get a divorce then they got to switch back to using their old name. It's such a hassle good thing I'm never going to change my last name. Just then a red van pulls up and out step out my clients, Bell and Ace. I walked up to them as they both got out of their car. I took out my hand and shook both of their hand. Then I directed them over to the table underneath the tree, I sat on one side and they sat across from me. I placed down my filed and paper work and looked up at them, and I could tell they were a bit nervous. Which meant it was going to be easy to get them to join my side to take down the boys and get some revenge on Buttercup.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I called you two down at this hour right." I smiled.

"Well you said we can get Buttercup and Butch off our back which is why we came." Ace commented.

"Yes I did say that, but I want know a little about Buttercup if you will." I asked.

"Buttercup and I use to go to the same elementary together and she use to have a massive crush on Ace. I know that her mother passes away after her little sister was born, she only finished the fifth grade. So she's not the smartest person out there…" Bell commented.

"But she has very excellent street smarts; her sisters also have fifth grade education as well. Their little sister is the only one who getting more proper education than them." Ace finished.

"I see…well I'll make you two a deal because I'm trying to do some friends a favor to get Butch and his brothers exterminated. But if you go along with me and my sisters we can also get you guys' revenge on Buttercup. If you like?" I smirked.

"But what about her sisters? Won't they come after us?" Bell asked.

"Don't worry, they'll get destroyed along with their husbands. What do you say?" I smiled stretching my hand out to them to seal the deal.

"Deal!" Ace smiled back and shook my hand.

"Perfect, now keep nice nice with Buttercup's younger sister until I give you a mission alright?" I stated.

"Alright." Bell nodded.

"Now I want to find out a bit more about Blossom and Bubbles before I give you your first mission. Now I recommend you two to get home before you two get caught seeing me with you guys. Alright." I winked getting up and picking up my papers.

"See you again…um…"

"Brute, Brute Precious Plutonium." I finished.

"Well I hope to see you soon again Brute." Bell smiled.

"Bye you two." I smiled back before I left on my motorcycle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Brute-**

I got back to the base to see Brat sitting on Berserk's desk and watching the TV on the wall, flipping through channels. I took a deep sigh and closed the door behind me and sat at the desk with Brat. Taking out my portable laptop and started to do some more research on the Utonium sisters.

"Anything new?" Brat asked.

"Yeah I got the information I wanted on Buttercup, so I'm looking up Bubbles, Blossom, and Bunny Utonium for some extra information." I replied.

"So who is Bubbles?" Brat asked.

"The blonde head, shorty is Buttercup you know that, then red head is Blossom, and last is Bunny the girl with the lung cancer that goes to Bend's school." I stated.

"I see…wait! I know Blossom Utonium!" Brat shouted.

"You do?" I said raising one eye brow at her.

"Yeah! Some guy on YouTube posted a video of them performing at the park. But he was mostly recording Blossom; he kept saying in his description that she was his girl." Brat smiled.

"Show me the video." I demanded, giving her the laptop.

Brat typed in the video on the search box and typed in "My Red Hair Princess". Then she clicked the first video that has like 2,000,000,000 views. I didn't think a video could even get that popular. Then she played the video, turning the screen full screen, they were singing the lyrics of "Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)" by Shakira. They matched the dance moves perfectly and they sang that song like they wrote it. I look over at Brat who started to lip sink and dancing a little. But they didn't sing the guys part it looks like the disc they were playing to sing the song had the guy parts sang already. Then I look to videos related to the video and there was a video of young Buttercup so I quickly clicked it. She was dressed in janitor jumpsuits and she was in the gym dancing with pom-poms in her hands and doing cheer moves. She was singing to the song "Hollaback Girls" by Gwen Stefani. Cleaning supplies lied on the floor and I heard she had to clean the school but looks like someone videotaped her talking or singing smack about Bell. I know she was because who else would she be talking to; I dug up a lot of information before I met Bell and Ace so I knew plenty. Then Brat clicks another video where it's young Bubbles around sixteen year old singing "Can´t Help Falling in Love" by A-Teens. Brat and I looked at each and started to see how these girls rise a bit in popularity in the singing company. I turn off the channel and went back to looking up the girls.

"So?" Brat sighed.

"While the videos were interesting to watch they really didn't help me." I commented.

"Guess you didn't see what I saw." Brat giggled.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Couldn't you tell gossip reporter?" Brat teased.

"That's just my cover; don't ever call me a gossip reporter again!" I stated.

"Whatever Hon, didn't you see their three different personalities between each of them." Brat commented.

"What do you mean they just sang songs?" I said.

"Yes they sang songs but each sister is different from each other. You would tell Blossom singing the song "Waka Waka" represent everything nice in the world the goody goody, a book worm is what I like to call them. Buttercup is almost like you but a bit nicer I suppose, a mean girl with a lot of spice. Then there is Bubbles, who is the opposite of me, where I'm dirty and she's full of sugar. Did you see how many boys fell head over heels for her, a guy in the background couldn't propose to his wife without watching Bubbles being innocent. As for me they are just looking for a quick good time." Brat stated.

"Wow I didn't see it like that, I didn't think you had a brain Brat." I commented in complete shock.

"I'm going to ignore that comment, but yeah we can try to break up that great relationship they have with each other. Then we can pick them off one by one, this will also destroy the boys relationship as well together." Brat smirked.

"If the wives aren't happy, nor the husbands are happy, this will also cause problems between each other. Because the guys wouldn't want to see each other because of the girls, then with Bell and Ace I can get them to kidnap their younger sibling." I said starting to think.

"Let's see if we can have them become friends with us that'll start ticking off the guys. Then telling them that each one of them is having an affair with each other's husbands. Oooo! I get my Babe to become friends with Boomer and have him tell him that Bubbles is cheating on him!" Brat cheered.

"What's his name this time?" I asked.

"Oh it's the Boss's cousin, Gunner. You know." Brat winked.

"Having fun with our Bosses again?" I snickered.

"Like you wouldn't hit on Gunner's brother! He so has a thing for you Brute!" Brat smiled.

"Oh Please!" Brat giggled.

"Please, Enzo is such a womanizer." I stated.

"But he tells me he stop when he laid his eyes on you. I swear I'm telling the truth he might make you his queen after we take over Townsville. Gunner already told me he wants to marry me; it's like a dream come true…" Brat said.

"I wonder when Berserk gets back maybe she can bring the guys over and we can talk about the plan with Jagger." I sighed.

"But first we got to get the plan proved by Berserk before we can talk to them. It sucks because we aren't allowed to see them unless we see each other in secret. Or when we see each other during meetings and stuff. I miss my Baby so much." Brat cried.

"Are you sure you are my sister? I think Buttercup might be my real sister if she acts a lot like me." I sighed.

"You want to take a blood test then?" Brat teased.

"Nah, I know you're my sister even if I think you're not." I giggled a bit.

"So break them apart one by one, but what about the kids?" Brat mentioned.

"We could get our cousin to deal with that so we have them apart as well." I suggested.

"No! Not Princess! She's so dang annoying!" Brat cried.

"You asked." I snickered.

"We'll just have Bend and Bunny taken by Bell and Ace takes them." Brat huffed.

"But we need them to lose that friendship with each other as well or they can bring their siblings back together when we set the mission." I stated.

"I guess you're right." Brat sighed.

"Aren't I always, but if our plan ever gets ruined I can't wait to do some serious butt kicking. My fists been itching for a good fight." I growled.

"Oh boy…" Brat sighed rolling her eyes at me.

Just then Berserk walks in with a gloomy face, me and Brat looks at her strange until Princess walks from behind her. Then we both groaned as well, as she came in like she owned the place, I placed my laptop up somewhere high so she couldn't reach it. Good thing I was taller than my sisters because I'm able to hide a lot of my stuff in higher places they couldn't reach. I sat on the couch and Brat got off of Berserk's desk siting in the chair in front of it. Then Princess threw her shoes at my head and sat down next to me drinking my last of the Apple Green Soda!

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" I shouted.

"So?" Princess smiled drinking the last of it.

"YOU LITTLE! I HAVE TO ORDER MORE FROM TOKYO NOW! THANKS TO YOU LITTLE-UGH!" I cried out pushing a pillow up to my face as I screamed.

"Is Brute on her friend? She's a bit more moody than normal?" Princess snickered.

"Nah, she's just mad you drank her last soda pop." Brat smiled nervously.

"Oh okay!" Princess smiled.

"So anything new about the girls?" Berserk asked, taking off her black coat.

"Cute tank top girl! It so say you!" Brat commented.

"Thanks, I found it in the back of my closet. I thought I lost it I'm so happy to find my red with pink and black sparkle tank top." Berserk smiled.

"Well back onto the issue Berserk we came up with a plan but we need the guys help and Princess's help as well." I stated.

"What's the plan?" Berserk asked, taking out a cigar.

"Yeah why do I have to be a part of it?" Princess whined.

"Well we decided to pick the guys and girls off one by one, but we need to make sure they are turned against each other." Brat said.

"So we'll become friends with Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom, and Bunny. While the guys become friends with Butch, Brick, and Boomer. We have to earn their friendship than we'll start telling them that their love one is having an affair with one of their wife or husband's sibling. So this will break down the trust wall between them." I suggested.

"Then for fun we could like torture them when we take them one by one and then let them suffer while they watch their love one die." Princess commented.

"You have on sick twisted mind Princess." Berserk stated.

"And that's why you're my favorite cousin!" Brat smiled.

"I love the idea girls; let's call up the guys to meet us at the hotel then." Berserk smiled.

"I have a question why do we always have to meet at a hotel?" I asked.

"Because they don't place cameras in the rooms so no one will know that we said. Also after the meeting I was hoping to spend some alone time with Jagger." Berserk smirked.

"Ew, TMI." I gag.

"I'll drop off Princess at her house and then meet you guys at the hotel then." Brat suggested.

"Sure, but go get into something more professional." Berserk commented.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Brat asked.

"Well one you're wearing a mini skirt so small you might as well just wear your underwear and you top looks more like a bra than a small tank top." Berserk stated.

"Fine!" Brat sighed.

"I better go get change as well; I've needed a reason to get out of this stupid costume." I groaned.

"Well see you girls tonight then." Berserk said.

I took a deep sigh and walked out of the room with Brat and Princess, while Berserk stayed behind calling the guys. I hopped on my motorcycle and waved to my sister and cousin before I left to my apartment. It was a one bedroom apartment, it wasn't much but it was home, though my stuff I gotten out of Butch and his money made it feel livelier than when I first moved in here. I placed down my helmet on the kitchen counter and threw my keys on the couch as I walked by. I walked into my room straight to the closest to pick out my outfit for tonight; I don't want to wear something to flashy or to sexy. But I want to wear something that Enzo will go clumsy. To be honest I love messing with his feelings, he might be a womanizer but messing with guys is so much fun. I picked out my black western vest with the hoodie, a white long sleeve tee, and my cameo skinny pants with the holes. Then for my shoes I'll just wear my black high tops. I tossed them onto the bed and walked over to the cage where my pet bird was sleeping in. I own a Black Lory bird, I named him Peirce, he was my little baby the only creature on this planet that I've ever open up too. When I lifted up the blanket he started to go crazy with joy, I smiled at him and open up the cage. Once I did he flew straight to my shoulders and cuddle up to me, I smiled and scratched him under his chin which he enjoyed very much.

"Hiya Brute!" Peirce shouted flapping his wings.

"Hey Peirce, did you miss me?" I smiled.

"Hate going to work! Hate going to work!" Peirce said.

"Yep, gotta go to work I'll let you fly around while I take a shower okay?" I said.

"Bath time! Bath time!" Peirce cried out before he flew back into his cage.

He really hated baths, so once my shower was over I got dress and walked out of the house. But I made sure I placed Peirce back into his cage before he left but I left the cage uncovered, so he could watch his favorite TV show I left on for him. As I was waiting at a red light Brat gave me a call to pick her up because all of the sudden her car broke down. I drove up to her at her house, she was wearing a white tank top, no sleeves, and there was an opening on her stomach showing her belly button and three blue laces going across of it, then blue jeans, and black high heels. Her hair was down and straightens. She hopped on and we met up with Berserk at the front of the hotel once I showed up the guys showed up. After we all greeted each other we rented out a room in the suite and told them our plan. At first when I was explaining the idea they were opposing it at first. But then they started to like it once I was done telling the plan, by then they were hooked onto the idea. Jagger said we will start the plan right away, and then make sure we give them weekly updates on our friendship with each person. I'm supposed to become friends with Buttercup, Berserk to Blossom, Brat to Bubbles, Jagger to Brick, Gunner to Boomer, and Enzo to Butch. I couldn't wait to get this show on the road, and then Townsville will be at our control.


	12. Chapter 12

**Berserk-**

Jagger and I walked around town talking about the plan; I know the boys hate me and my sisters already. So it was going to be hard to get the girls to become our friends, when the boys see us hanging around them. They'll know that we are up to something, so we need a way to get them away from the guys so we could gain their trust. Brat is going to have a little harder time becoming Bubbles friend because when she first them she was flirting with Boomer. Which Brat knew ticked off Bubbles very much even though she didn't show it. I think Blossom will be very easy to trick to become my "friend". A sweet little undereducated girl will be very easy to fall into my trap. Though it will take about maybe three months or so to start telling them that they are "cheating" on each other. We already know who will be "cheating" on who Blossom and Butch, Buttercup and Boomer, and Bubbles and Brick. So each one will be affected by each one and this will also bring clash with personality with each sibling as well. I can't wait for this plan to work it's going to be great.

Then Jagger took ahold of my hand and pulled me back a little, I stop walking and looked at him strangely. He tilted his head a little, telling me to look behind me, then who I see walking. Our targets, Brick and Blossom. Brick was wearing a black hoodie mostly zipped up but he showed off his red undershirt, demi ripped up jeans, his black sneakers, and his old worn out red baseball cap that was covering his eyes from the run while his hoodie covered his hat. Also what really surprised me was that his hair was tied back and lying on his shoulders, usually he would stick his hair under his hat. Blossom was wearing a black tie-front sleeveless shirt, dark distressed denim minis skirt, and pink woven-strap sandals. Her hair was pulled into a side pony tail, being held up by a red bow, and pink glasses.

To be honest they really look cute together, bad boy meets cute nerdy girl, such a cute love story. Just too bad we are about to ruin their little love, I looked over at Jagger who was watching them very closely. When I turn back to look at them, they were walking into a library then Jagger took a hold of my hand and we walked into the library behind them.

"Okay Babe, I'm going to drag Brick away from Blossom you try to make some progress with your fake friendship with Blossom. Got it?" Jagger stated.

"Yes Jagger." I smiled.

"See you in a bit." Jagger smiled back planting a kiss on my cheek.

He went one way and I went another way.

**Blossom-**

Brick and I decided to spend the relaxing sunny afternoon at the library; it was so sweet of him to take a day off of work. Also I've read all the books in the library at the house so Brick decided to take me out to the library so I could expand my knowledge. He's so good to me, even after everything that happened in the beginning, I can honestly say Brick and me were meant to be together. He's mine and I'm his, I love him so much that I can't contain it, sometimes I leave little letters here and there. He loves when I leave letters in his home office, but I try to do them in secret so I could surprise him. But since the ferris wheel night it's been harder to leave the notes around but I still do it when he takes his eyes off of me.

Brick was behind me and then his phone started to buzz in his pocket. I looked at him and other people were as well. He quickly took out his phone and put the call on hold, it was one of his people calling. Brick told me he'll be back, he was heading to the small rooms they had upstairs where you could be a bit louder like talking on the phone. He gave me strict orders to stay where I am I'm not allowed to move from this section of the books. Which was understand able, I love how he's always looking out for me. Even if other people think it sounds harsh, but could you blame him? His brother and my sister got almost blown up; I would be keeping my eyes on my spouse twenty-four hour as well.

Once he left upstairs I looked around and then I bump into someone. When I fixed my glasses, it was a woman, twenty-seven years, with long red hair with black flame tips that was curled and in a ponytail with a black ribbon holding her hair up. She was wearing red sweater dress, a gold belt, little gold earrings, and red sneakers. Her eyes were almost the same as mine, but a different shade of pink mine is cherry blossom pink her eyes are cerise pink.

"Oh sorry about that, didn't mean to bump into you." She smiled.

"It's quite alright." I smiled back.

"My name is Berserk, Berserk Lindsey Plutonium." She said taking out her hand.

"My name is Blossom, Blossom Savannah Utonium. It's very nice to meet you Berserk." I replied shaking her hand.

"So you here alone or on a date?" Berserk asked.

"Oh I'm a date, but he got a phone call from work so he's upstairs in the noise room so he could talk to them." I said.

"Lucky you, my boyfriend won't come near here. I've been trying for months now!" Berserk huffed.

"Let me guess, he doesn't like to read?" I giggled.

"Yeah! I swear he won't read a book unless it's a movie." Berserk stated.

"Well lucky me then that I and my husband love to read, and react plays from books." I smiled.

"What kind of scenes do you act out together if you don't mind me asking?" Berserk giggled.

"Oh you know love scenes and stuff like that." I replied my face a little red.

"So had you have any luck on finding a good book?" Berserk asked.

"Nope, not yet I just got here." I stated.

"I see, well we can look for a good book together then. What do you say?" Berserk asked.

"Sure sounds like a great idea, but if we can't find anything we have to wait for my husband to come back." I replied.

"Why?" Berserk asked.

"Oh I don't want him to think I ditched him that's all." I smiled.

"Wow you're a good wife." Berserk commented.

"Thanks." I said.

We started to look at different books and as time went by it seem Brick was taking a long time talking on the phone. Must be a really important phone call, but I wasn't complaining. I made a new friend, she was really sweet and nice but something was telling me. That behind her cerise pink eyes she was hiding something dark. But I really think much of it, because some girls look like that but they are really nice. Only sometimes you find out that your feelings were right that they are such a big jerk.

"Hey you have a cell phone?" Berserk asked.

"Yeah, but I don't like all that tech stuff on my phone. So I have a really cool flip phone instead." I mentioned.

"That's cool! Here let me see your phone and put it in." Berserk offered.

"Okay." I smiled handing her my phone.

Once she placed her number in my phone I texted her my name and giving her my number as well. She was a really cool person so far, but now thinking about making new friends. I started to think about Robin, I haven't seen her for a while now. I wonder how she doing, I hope she is okay, maybe I can ask Brick if I can meet her up again. She must be worried sick about us, since she hasn't heard from us for so long.

"Hey I know you want to wait for your hubby, but he wouldn't mind if we look on the other side of the book shelf for like a minute would he?" Berserk asked.

"I don't think so…but I promise him I wouldn't move from this area." I said.

"Come one it won't take long and besides he won't know." Berserk smirked.

"Alright, just for a minute." I sighed.

**Brick-**

"Big Billy I understand your finger is hurting but please get back to work with Snake…" I groaned.

I swear Big Billy is one of the dumbest guys ever that works for me, but he's very loyal and hardworking. This is why I put up with his crap with him acting like five years old when he is thirty-five years old. As he kept talking a man around my age or maybe in his thirties already came in. Wearing a leather jacket, a button up red plaid shirt, dark demi pants, and dark brown shoes. His hair was silver but it had a red glow to it as the light hit a certain way, it was flipped up in the middle and on the side was down reaching about to his shoulders. He also has two different eyes color one yellow and one red. He walked over to the vending machine and got himself a coke. He sat down at the table I was sitting at, checking his phone as I just got finished talking to Big Billy. I turned off my phone, placed it in my pocket and took a deep sigh. I hate my work, but then again I wanted to rule Townsville but why didn't I just take over the whole town? My brothers thought it would be fun to rule the night of Townsville which was true it was fun. But so much work, now I know how the Mayor feels when I meet him for meetings and junk.

"Hey."

"Hm?" I looked up; the man was looking at me as he was drinking his soda.

"What's wrong with you dude?" He asked.

"Work…" I groaned.

"You too?" He chuckled.

"You checking work messages I'm assuming?" I asked.

"Yeah…I work for a business trade company so it's a lot of work." He stated.

"You don't look like the type of guy that does business trade." I commented.

"Well I might be thirty-one years old but I'm still full of young spirit so it's all cool." He smiled.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new in town?" I asked.

"Nah I just been away from awhile, on many business trips it takes me awhile to come back home." He stated.

"What's your name if you mind me asking?" I said.

"The name is Jagger, Jagger Tate West." He tilted his head in greeting me.

"Brick, Brick Stanley Jojo." I said crossing my arms.

"Wait your Brick, the night ruler Brick!?" Jagger chocked.

"Yeah?" I said raising one eyebrow at him.

"Wow it is such an honor to meet the night ruler; my sister's son can't ever stop talking about you. He keeps saying his life goal dream is to become a night ruler." Jagger smiled.

"Well it's not all fun and game." I chuckled.

"I heard that you and your brothers got married, am I right?" Jagger asked.

"Yes, it's true. Oh! I left Blossom down stairs alone; she must be wondering what is taking me so long." I stated, getting out of my chair.

"Wait! Did you say your wife is Blossom, like in Blossom Savannah Utonium?" Jagger stated.

"Yes?" I glared.

"Aw man, you are so lucky! She's the most popular girl on YouTube, sweet, kind, loving, dude you found yourself a keeper you know that?" Jagger commented.

"Yeah I know." I smirked in my proudness.

"How did you ever hook up with a girl like that?" Jagger asked.

"Oh I knew her father that owed me a lot of money." I stated.

"I see, it's the old trick in the book. Old man couldn't pay you back so he sold his daughter to you is that it?" Jagger guessed.

"Yeah..." I said, almost looking at him strange.

"I wish I could do that with my girlfriend, I rarely see her because of my line of work. So it kind of sucks because she is the girl of my dreams and I don't want to lose her. You know?" Jagger whined.

"Yeah, I've been there and done that with my crazy ex-girlfriend. But ever since I met Blossom my love for her is stronger than the love I gave to my crazy ex." I stated.

"Cool." Jagger nodded.

"Well I need to get back to Blossom now before she gets to worry." I said.

"Okay cool, here is my number if you ever need something while I'm on my business trips for your line of work." Jagger said giving me a business card.

"Thanks dude, this might come in handy one day. See ya later." I replied putting the card in my pocket and went down stairs.

I walked down stairs and walked back to the place where I left Blossom, when I returned her back was turned to me and she seemed to be talking to someone. I walked up from behind her and each time I did I saw the person that was in front of her. But when I finally wrapped my arms around Blossom and looked over my face grew pale. What the heck was she doing here; she doesn't read books at the library. I should know because since I had a library at my house that's where she would hang out.

"Brick!?" Berserk cried.

"What are you doing here Berserk?" I hissed.

"You two know each other?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, she was the crazy ex-girlfriend I told you about." I growled.

"Oh Brick can't we put the past behind us?" Berserk bashed her eyelashes and put on her stupid looking puppy face.

"After what you and your sisters try to do to me and my brother. No way will I ever forget what you've three done nor will I forgive your actions." I hissed.

"I'm trying to change Brick I'm honestly am!" Berserk cried out.

"Brick, maybe you should give Berserk another chance?" Blossom suggested.

Did my own wife just stood up for a killer? Then again I never told her why I called Berserk my crazy ex, nor did I tell her what she was trying to do to me and my brothers. But it just made my heart go black and quickly placed my fists in my pockets to hide them.

"We should get going Blossom; this place is starting to make me sick." I growled, walking away.

"Brick?" Blossom called out.

Blossom walked up beside me and wrapped her arms around my arm. I watch her wave good-bye to Berserk as we walked out of the library. When we got home I sat on the couch and Blossom sat down next to me. Her hands in her lap and she looked down at her hands, like she was in trouble. I took a deep sigh and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me. She placed her head on my chest and I placed my chin on her head holding her close to me.

"So what happened between you and Berserk?" Blossom asked.

"You see Berserk use to be my secretary, and you know the same old story between a boss and his assistance. Well while we were dating and when I was planning to propose to her as well, she started to act weird. So did her sisters, her sisters aren't as dumb as they look; well they made an agreement with our rivals we haven't yet met. They want to take over Townsville and in the process to do so they wanted us and the Mayor out of the way. So guessing they fell in love with our rivals and began to use us to find out any secrets to kill us. They weren't worry about the Mayor just us, if they take us out it'll be easy to get to the Mayor. We were almost about to be killed when our trustful men, Fuzzy and Big Billy, came to our rescue. We owe them our life, because our other men were to scare of them to come rescue us." I sighed.

"So I guess seeing Berserk brought back some bad memories." Blossom commented.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well don't worry Brick I promise to never leave your side. Okay? I'll make sure Berserk or anyone will never hurt you ever again!" Blossom stated with a smile.

"Thanks Babe, but shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I chuckled.

"Does it matter?" Blossom giggled.

"Guess not." I smirked.

"I love you Brick, always remember that okay. You are my one and only." Blossom smiled.

"I love you too Blossom, and so are you." I smiled back before I brought her closer to kiss her soft lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brute-**

I was out with Enzo; I got a text message from Berserk that she and Jagger were able to make some process. They were able to give their phone numbers to them, but Berserk was able to get Blossom's phone number. The goal to start off this fake friendship crap is to be able to give them our phone numbers. Through that we'll be able to talk to them one on one while the other person didn't know about it. Berserk told me she is going to have to be very smart when talking to Blossom. If anything Brick will try his best to keep Blossom away from Berserk, but then again he doesn't know he'll become friends with his rival. I love when things like this happens, it makes my life so much more fun.

I was skating on my skate board while Enzo was roller skating next to me. We gave up on looking for Butch and Buttercup for today. I had to spend the whole morning looking for those two idiots. I mean come one, at least make my job a bit easier. Enzo was guiding me to a new skate park that opened up a little outside of town. It was bigger than the one that was in town, so I'm expecting this place to reach my expectation. Or I would have wasted a day with Enzo and this will make him think he might have a chance with me. If I had to compare Butch flirtations he has with other girls and Enzo being a womanizer, Butch is a better guy than Enzo.

When we got to the place there was a big crowd at the ramp, we skated over there. Then there he was Butch and Buttercup skating pass each other and then doing moves in the air as they jumped off. Then coming back on the ramp, passing each other again, and then doing tricks in the air. Butch was wearing a black beanie, cameo shorts, black undershirt, a green sleeveless jacket, and black roller blades. The Buttercup was wearing a white t-shirt where you tie it in the front; a logo of the Hulk, dark navy blue demi ripped skinny pants, and green roller blades.

"This can't be happening." I whispered to Enzo.

"Finally we are going to make some dang progress!" Enzo cried out, but not too loud that everyone could hear him, but just to me.

"I know, so how we going to get them away from over there?" I asked.

"I can pull away Butch by challenging him on the pipes." Enzo suggested.

"Sure that'll bring him away from Buttercup." I nodded.

"See you in a bit Ba-

"Finish that line and I'll choke you!" I growled holding his neck in my hands.

"You know once I'm running this show you'll have to change start treating me nicer." Enzo smirked.

"That'll be the day I pass away." I huffed letting him go and turning my back on him.

"Yeah then you wouldn't be the same girl I fell in love with" Enzo commented.

"…G-Go gets Butch away from Buttercup so we can get this show on the road." I stated, my face going a bit red.

Enzo walked pass me and went over to the ramp to get Butch away from Buttercup. I hate when Enzo makes me lose my cool. Saying that he loves me and junk like that, I know all he wants is a good time. But then Brat saying he really means it, I've even gotten a talk with Gunner that Enzo actually loves me. Ugh why do I always attract all the weirdoes?

**Buttercup-**

When we went up to the air a guy below was waving at Butch and so when we came back down we slowed down in the middle and then skated back to the middle. When I got a better look at this guy he was close or a little bit over Butch's age red hair with cool green flame tips, brown eyes, and a scar over his right cheek. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a cameo loose jacket, demi ripped up jeans, and black roller blades.

"Hey, you Butch like night ruler Butch Jojo?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah who wants to know?" Butch asked.

"I'm Enzo, Enzo Craig Carter and I want to challenge you to see who the best skater in this town is. I've just came back from my trip around the world competing with the best of the best, so if got what it takes Butch. What do you say?" He huffed with proudness.

"You got yourself a match Enzo?" Butch grinned.

"You two have fun with you silly match; I got work on my moves." I commented.

"Alright Babe and after I win we'll go get some ice cream." Butch smiled.

"Sounds cool." I smiled back.

Butch planted his lips on mine for a quick peck before he skated off with Enzo. Then some the people went back to doing what they were doing. Though some of them followed Butch and Enzo to watch the match. Just as I was about to climb back to the top of the ramp to get some speed again. A woman walked up to me, she looked like she was around my age the way she was dress and everything. She had black short boyish hair and dark lime green eyes, wearing a white vans sleeveless shirt tucked in black short shorts, ripped up lace pantyhose, and black high tops. She rolled up and plopped up her skate board that had a cheetah print underneath, it was a really cool board I have to admit.

"Hey you must be Buttercup right?" She smiled.

"Um yeah…how do you know me?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh sorry if I freaked you out, my name is Brute Precious Plutonium. You've must have heard of me from Butch or reading my gossip magazine." She said.

"Oh so you're the crazy ex that used my husband to try to kill him and his brothers then?" I hissed crossing my arms.

"Yeah…I've done some pretty crappy things in the past. I'll be going now if I'm bothering you." Brute sighed.

"Before you go, why were you trying to kill my husband?" I asked.

"I thought I was falling for his rival but he was just using me, when I finally realize what I was doing it was far too late to turn back. But once Fuzzy and Big Billy came to their rescue I was happy that it was finally over. So I've changed since then but I only wish is to get over the past and move on. I'm sorry for bothering you." Brute stated.

"Um…well…I guess I'll forgive you but I don't know if Butch would you kind of scared him with that killing thing. Ya know?" I commented.

"Yeah I know he won't forgive me I've tried." Brute sighed.

"Hey wanna skate with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Brute nodded.

We skated around but only around where the ramp was while Butch was competing with Enzo. As we skated around we talked, I wanted to see what type of girl Brute was and so far she was pretty cool chick. I was also relating to her a lot, she was just like me but I think she was a bit more girly even though she dresses tough. After an hour or so talking, I can say I could give her some of my trust but I still got to consider the fact she tried to kill Butch. So I'll keep my eyes and ears open for the mean time. Until she slips up and mention something I don't like and give her a beating of the life time.

"Ya know your pretty cool chick." Brute commented.

"You think so?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I see why Butch likes you a lot to marry you." Brute smiled.

"Yeah?" I smirked.

"Yeah you see when I was interviewing him for an article, I asked him what type of girl he likes and you so fit his description of his perfect girl." Brute stated.

"Yeah I remember reading that article." I pointed out.

"That's cool, love meeting people who love my articles." Brute smiled.

"Are you kidding you written the best stories ever!" I stated.

"Really?" Brute asked.

"Yeah, a little gossip never kills anybody." I said.

"Well that depends on the gossip now does it?" Brute mentioned.

"Yeah…but I like true gossip and so far what you've written has been true, I make sure of it." I nodded.

"Well I hate when the company puts false stories so I like to make sure my stories are true and inserting at the same time. If it's not a good story I let someone else in the company write it, I won't write a story that isn't true." Brute stated.

"That's really cool of you Brute, you a pretty okay chick." I commented.

"Thanks." Brute smiled.

**Butch-**

"Give up?" Enzo smirked.

I was sitting on the pipes trying to catch my breath; man was he a worthy match. I need to get out to the park a bit more. Thanks to work I'm so out of practice, man I can't compete with someone who is more experience than me. If I keep going on like this I'm going to be made fun of after this, it's better to back down now. Then come back for another battle later after I get some more practice.

"Yeah, I'm a bit out of practice." I nodded.

"I have to say you were a worthy match." Enzo stated.

"So were you, when I get some more practice I'll surely beat you next time." I smirked.

"Sounds like a bet, better give ya my number so you can call me for another rematch." Enzo said, taking out a piece of paper and a broken pencil.

He wrote down his number and gave it to me; I took out my phone and placed it in. Then I texted him my number and name. Once we got our numbers exchanged we kind of hanged around on the other side of the park. I would look over at the other side of the park too see Buttercup talking to come guy and showing off some moves. Then when I looked back at Enzo he was looking through his phone for some music.

"So what's your type of music?" I asked.

"It all depends dude; I don't really have a certain type of music. How about you?" Enzo replied.

"Same here." I sighed.

"So that girl that you were skating with, was that your girlfriend or wife, or like?" Enzo asked.

"Oh she's my wife." I stated.

"Man she's smoking hot dude, you sure know how to pick them." Enzo commented.

"Thanks…" I hissed raising my eyebrow at him.

"Oh dude lower the flames, just being nice." Enzo chuckled nervously.

"Don't talk about my wife like that again then." I growled.

"Sorry, step over a line I've shouldn't have. Sorry I've seem to do that a lot when I don't realize it, but don't worry I won't go after her. I already found the girl of my dreams but she only sees me as a womanizer. So it kind of hard to get her to love me because of my bad rep." Enzo sighed.

"Hey what race are you, you have a really thick accent you know that?" I commented.

"Oh I'm from Mexico, so yeah I moved here when I was fifteen years old. But I know English really well but you know my accent gets in the way so it makes it hard for some people to understand me." Enzo stated.

"I can understand you, but I just notice you have a thick accent." I said.

"That's good then because that means I'm getting better with my English then." Enzo smirked.

"Well I need to get back to Buttercup; I'm so in the mood for some ice cream." I sighed.

"Yeah I gotta go find my girl at her usual bar, stay cool dude." Enzo grin.

"Yeah, we'll keep in touch see ya around good luck with your girl." I replied waving good-bye.

When I got back to Buttercup she was saying good-bye to the guy she was talking to most of the time I was gone. But before he left I got a good look at his face, and it wasn't a guy it was a girl. And not some girl it was Brute! What the heck is she doing here?! And what was she doing talking to Buttercup? Did Buttercup not know it was Brute? I took a hold of Buttercup's hand, she looked up at me. Giving me a warm welcoming smile, but I was so busy with the fact she was talking to Brute that I didn't even consider it a welcoming smile.

"Who was that?" I hissed.

"Brute." Buttercup replied.

"Why were you talking to her?" I growled.

"Hey she was talking to me, and she wasn't crazy like she was in the past." Buttercup stated.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled crossing my arms.

"She told me she was being tricked to kill you and your brother, and she didn't act like a crazy chick anyway. She was pretty cool alright? Besides what you told me about her I wanted to know why she was coming up to me all of the sudden." Buttercup sighed.

"So?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"So I'm keeping a close eye on her just to make sure my Butchie boy is safe." Buttercup winked at me.

I started to calm down and took a deep breath, and then I looked back at her with a smile on my face.

"Man you sure are the best wife ever ya know that?" I commented.

"It's nothing; I just have some really awesome killer street smarts that's all." Buttercup giggled.

"Come on let's go get some ice cream then." I said.

"Cool! I want hot fudge sunday!" Buttercup cried out loud.

"I'll get you fudge sunday, but I'll give you the hot part when we get home." I winked.

"Sound like a plan then." Buttercup smirked.

"You know it is!" I smirked back.

"Though I still found it strange she walked up to me the same time you walked away with that guy." Buttercup commented.

"Yeah…we'll just gotta make sure we keep our guard up and see what happens later. But I don't want you to be talking to her, got it?" I ordered.

"Alright." Buttercup nodded.

I stop walking still hanging onto Buttercup's hand; she turned around and gave me a weird look. I quickly pulled her up close to me and planted my lips on hers; she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. When we pulled away we looked at each other with love in our eyes, I held her closer to me. Leaning in close to her our foreheads touching each other.

"Guess you're getting use to my love then?" I smirked.

"Yeah." Buttercup giggled.

"Good, I want things to stay just like this. Alright?" I stated.

"Deal." Buttercup smiled.

With that I planted another kiss on her lips again, but this one lasted a bit longer than the first one. I'm so glad we can finally be like a real married couple; she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lose her, I think I might die if I lose her. I'll never let her go from me, ever…


	14. Chapter 14

**Brat-**

Gunner and I were out looking for Boomer and Bubbles, to start the action. Berserk and Jagger were able to find Nerdy couple at a library. I started to laugh a little, because this forced Berserk to go into a library for once. She is the smartest out of all of us, but she would never be caught dead at a library. I'll just say my sisters like to buy her books top secret she don't like to have other people know what she reads. But she did tell me now she has some new books to buy online; she also has a strong feeling that she'll become really good friends with Blossom in no time. Brute also thinks her as a very good chance as well, but she has to play her cards right. Because of Buttercup's street smarts, she can tell when someone is playing stupid with her. But thanks goodness that Brute spent like two years with that motorcycle gang to know how to play her cards.

Gunner and I were about to give up for the day to finding Boomer and Bubbles. Until we saw them walk out of a café. Boomer was wearing a blue and orange sleeveless shirt, brown shorts, and black flip flops. Man, he sure knows how to pull off the whole surfer look but then again if he ever did try to surf he wouldn't last on the board for more than a second. Bubbles was wearing sleeveless woven combo dress featuring a pleated skirt with a nautical striped print, white sandals, and a white flower in her hair. She had her hair down instead in two pony tails like when I first met her. Her hair flowed down close to her mid back, a bit wavy as well, she sure knows how to pull off the surfer girlfriend or in this case wife look. We quickly followed them into the mall where we saw them mostly window shopping.

"Man, Bubbles is such a Barbie girl." Gunner commented.

"Well she's not really buying anything it looks like she studying the clothes." I stated.

"To be what, a fashion designer?" Gunner chuckled.

"True her fashion taste buds could use some work, I'll give you that." I nodded.

Then as they were about to enter into another shop, Boomer got a call from someone. I could tell he told Bubbles that he'll come into the store a bit later. Which mean this was our chance, after Bubbles walked in, I follow in after her. While Gunner stood outside of the store to keep an eye on Boomer.

**Bubbles-**

I was taking out my notes and looking at the different designs on each piece clothing. I never got a chance like this before to study fashion like this before I married Boomer. I was always so busy taking care of Bunny and my family, and then I had to go out to earn money. But fashion has always been my love. Boomer got me a little studio in the house so I can make my own line of clothes. Today I was out looking at the different styles that people attracted to, also I use to make all my clothes and my family's clothes as well. That's why we always look so good looking for poor people. But I'm not some stuck up person that cares about look; it's just my talent and love.

As I was looking I found this really cute sweater, and I just had to try it on. I took the sweater and went into the girls changing room to try it on. Once changed and everything I was looking at the outfit in the mirror thinking of ways to make it look better.

"Hey girl!"

I turned around and there she was, Brat, the girl who tried to get all over Boomer. What does she wants?

"I haven't seen you for a while now; it's been like a month since I've seen you. How you been?" Brat smiled.

"I've been good, what you doing here?" I asked.

"Just shopping, I love to shop what about you?" Brat replied.

"Oh I'm just out with Boomer just looking at different clothes and stuff." I stated.

"Really what for?" Brat asked.

"I want to make my own line of fashion and Boomer is helping me with my career." I said.

"That's really cool of him, usually guys would want to go run and hide when it comes with fashion." Brat giggled.

"Yeah I guess so, but Boomer really wants to help me so I think it's really sweet of him." I commented.

"So why are you trying on that ugly kitty sweater if you are trying to make cute fashion?" Brat asked.

"Just trying to see how to make this cuter, what's with you trying on that cameo top and pink ripped up jeans, which so don't fit your style." I stated.

"Yeah…I know…I have no idea what I was thinking I just grab something. Just trying on blind." Brat sighed.

"I can help you if you like?" I offered.

"Please? I need some new clothes that really say a statement." Brat smiled.

"Well…let's see… first lets change that hair style." I said.

"What's wrong with my two long ponytails?" Brat hissed.

"Well you are a stripper right?" I stated.

"Yeah, so?" Brat growled.

"Those ponytails don't work like mine do on me, see I have the whole cute innocent look going on that's why they work on me so well. But your ponytails don't really help you with the look you were trying to go for. For example when I first met you I know what look were trying to go for but your ponytails really ruined it." I commented.

"But I like my hair up, it's on rare occasions I like it down. What hair style will work for a girl like me?" Brat sighed.

"A side pony tail will really look nice on you and it'll work with any outfit you wear. Here sit down on the chair and let me do my magic." I smiled.

"Alright." Brat smiled back.

Brat sat in the chair and I took out my purse from my dressing room, taking out my little hair brush as well. I took out the two ponytails and brushed it nice and smooth, then I pulled it to the side. I reached into my purse and grabbed a white hair band, pulling the hair up into a really cute side pony tail. Then I took out my light blue ribbon and tying it into a little bow, and then I brushed her bangs to the left side of her face the opposite of the ponytail. When I took a step back Brat looked like a whole other person. When she looked at herself in the mirror she was so shock at the little transformation I did on her.

"Wow…I look hot!" Brat cheered.

"Now let's get you an outfit that says a statement now." I smiled.

"Totally!" Brat smiled back.

**Boomer-**

As I was listening to my brothers on the other line about the encounter with Brute and Berserk. I started to think what is up their sleeves. What the heck are they planning? What seemed weird was that the girls approached the girls when they weren't there. So there must be a reason why or it's just some crazy accident that they meet the girls there. Also what really surprised me was that Berserk was in the library, she never goes in there. Even when Brick begged her to go in there, they're planning something I know it. As I kept listing to Brick and Butch's stories I was looking in direction for Brat. If Brute and Berserk were up to something no doubt that Brat is as well.

"I think it's a bit odd that this Jagger guy knew who Blossom was, and then this Enzo guy was asking if Butch was the night ruler if you ask me." I replied.

"_Well of course everyone knows who I am you idiot!" _Butch yelled at me.

"_Shut up Butch, but Boomer is right he had to ask like he was playing stupid that he didn't know who you were." _Brick commented.

"Wow you agree with me, that's the first." I chuckled.

"_Yeah well don't get used to it you dum-ba" _Brick snickered.

"_Good one Brick." _Butch laughed.

"Can I like disowned you two as my brothers?" I sighed.

"_Nope!" _Brick and Butch snickered.

"When will you two treat me like I'm an adult, I'm not five years old anymore." I huffed.

"_Look Boomer we might be the same age, but you're going always going to be our little brother." _Brick commented.

"_Yeah someone gotta be, thanks goodness I'm not." _Butch snickered.

"So back on topic, since I'm feeling smart today." I sighed.

"_Oh! Is it hurting?" _Butch chuckled.

"No and shut up. But I think we need to keep a tight leash on the girls because something is up and the guys you met I think they are with the Plutonium sisters as well." I suggested.

"_I was thinking the same thing, but I wasn't sure so I had to talk to you guys first." _Brick commented.

"_Yeah…wait Boomer are you around Bubbles?" _Butch asked.

"No…OH CRAP! GOTTA GO TALK TO YOU TWO TONIGHT AT THE OFFICE!" I yelled hanging up the phone.

Just as I was about to run inside I bump into someone behind me, knocking the guy on the ground. I shook my head and look up at the guy in front of me; he was the same age as me. He had brown hair that was buzzed like the military haircut with side burns and blue eyes with green in them. He was wearing a tight shirt with red sleeves, faded blue jeans, a brown belt, and black sneakers. I got up and took out my hand to him and helped him back him up to his feet.

"Sorry about that." I chuckled nervously.

"It's alright what a night ruler like you in such a hurry for?" He asked.

"Oh just getting back to my wife before I lose track of her." I replied.

He looked behind him to see the store and then back at me with a smile on his face.

"Say no more, I know how women can be when it comes to clothes." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but she isn't buying any clothes she studying the material." I stated.

"Oh see, make your own clothes and money don't go flying out the window right?" He guessed.

"No, she just wants to make her own line of clothes that's all. So I'm helping her out with her dream career." I smiled.

"That's cool of you, oh sorry my name is Gunner Jo Carter, and it's nice to meet you Boomer." He smiled back.

"Wait you know me, wait what am I saying sure you know me I'm the night ruler. Sorry I'm having an off day." I sighed.

"It's alright we all have our off day." Gunner stated.

"Hey your accent is a bit thick, you wouldn't be like Mexican-American right?" I asked.

"Well yeah, sorry I've been working on my English since I've moved here but guess it's still too strong. But at least people still understand me, am I right?" Gunner chuckled.

"Sorry if I sounded mean there, a lot been on my mind for a while now. That's not my line to cross to ask what race you are." I sighed.

"It's quite alright, I get ask about this all the time so trouble." Gunner smiled.

"Well I better get going see ya around Gunner." I said, running into the store.

"Carter" so he must be related to the guy that got Butch away from Buttercup long enough for Brute to talk to Buttercup. So this mean if I get to Bubbles, Brat is going to be there talking her little air head off. Then when I turn the corner there she was, Brat, and Bubbles was helping her find new clothes. Great…just great so let's see I might suggest to Brick to do some back ground checks on the three guys we just met. Just to be on the safe side, man this is the most I've used of my brain yet. I must be on a roll, but I'll all end tomorrow it's only in a blue moon I ever get like this. At least I was able to get this smart to pass my last exam to pass senior year of high school. I walked up to Bubbles and just then Brat left with a handful of new clothes, I wrapped my arms around Bubbles. Bubbles turned around and gave me a peck on the lips, also giving me a warm glowing smile as well.

"Hey Boomie where were you?" Bubbles asked.

"Just talking, why was Brat here?" I replied.

"She was apparently shopping and I took the opportunity to help her with her strange look by making her look bit more nicer looking." Bubbles giggled.

"Great…a Brat in disguised." I sighed.

"Let's go home." Bubbles suggested.

"Yeah, I gotta get ready for a meeting tonight with Brick and Butch." I said.

"Why? I thought today was your free night?" Bubbles pointed out.

"It is but something came up, but I won't be gone long, just for an hour or so." I pointed out.

"Okay." Bubbles smiled.

After I brought Bubbles back home, I made sure the security was up and running. I don't want to come back and here Brat was near Bubbles. Something is up I know it, when I got to the office Butch was texting someone and Brick was on the computer. I sat in the chair in front of Brick's desk and took a deep sigh. Then Brick turned the computer screen towards us, and it was the background check on the Jagger guy he met.

"Guess he was telling the truth." Brick stated.

"What about this Enzo guy?" Butch asked, putting the phone away.

"Don't forget his brother." I commented.

"What?" Butch asked.

"I ran into a guy who goes by the name Gunner Jo Carter, so I'm assuming that Enzo and him are brothers." I said.

"Good thinking Boomer." Brick commented.

"Thanks." I smiled.

It didn't take long for Brick to get the back ground check on Gunner and Enzo, whatever Enzo said to Butch seemed to be true. Since Butch didn't say anything about the information that came up. But since nothing came up between me and Gunner on what he did, whatever was on the back ground check I had to go with it. Until I met him again to ask him what he does for a living. Now that we know these guys aren't apart of the Plutonium sisters plan so now we just keep our eyes and ears open for them. I hope we can stop them from whatever they are doing…

**Berserk-**

I was able to upload fake background checks on the guys, so now our plan will be running smooth now. We already knew that the guys would suspect us up to something, but we just need to get close to the girls to break them apart. Then the boys stepping in as well could only get better as well. I have a feeling that it won't take long to become friends with these suckers. Then Townsville will be ours for the taken.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bunny-**

The last three weeks, Princess and I have been able to put our differences between us pushed off to the side. I'm so happy now because thanks to Princess I was able to open up to a new gate way of more friends. But I'm not really thrill that they are pushing me away from Bend but I see him when I get home. Though he doesn't seem to have any time to hang out with me anymore, I wish he would talk to me more.

Princess is actually a pretty cool girl when you actually get to know her. Though we haven't been able to hang out a lot because of my doctor appointments. I'm happy that I don't have to go to the doctors so much. But I really want to be a normal girl, I hate that I have to have lung cancer. It's so not fair because I can't do normal girl things like all of the other girls.

Mrs. and Mr. Copular been very nice to me ever since Butch came down to talk to them. I don't know how he did it but I'm glad he did. Mrs. Copular became a lot more helpful with me in math; I have so much fun in her class now. I also try my very best to follow each step like she wants, even though she doesn't mind as long I get the answer. But I want to please her because I know how much it makes her happy. I also try to attend her tutorials so I can learn more and get ahead for the next day's lesson. Then Mr. Copular is also going easy on me as well during gym, because of my lung cancer. But I try to face each challenge head on, even if it means I sometimes end up in the nurses' office. I can't help it if I'm hard headed like my sister, Buttercup; I just want to live my life to the fullest. I want to show how much I grown up since they went off of their trip around the world. They're going to be so happy when they see me again, how much I changed since that night. I met the cutest boy ever; I got a new Uncle, new big brothers, and a new house as well. I'm so lucky…it's like dream really but I wish I could dream up my sisters. I miss them so much, but I promise to stay strong for them until they come back.

Father been doing better as well, he's going back to school to get back on track with his old job. He used to be a teacher at a university before everything went downhill, well that what I was told by my sisters any way. I'm so proud of my father for getting his life back together again, and Uncle Mojo is been doing a lot better as well. He's home and happy as he can be as well; also sometimes Butch, Brick, and Boomer come by for a visit when they are off to work. Now only if I can get my sisters to come by.

Tonight was one of those nights when Butch, Brick, and Boomer came by for a visit to see Uncle Mojo before they went to work. I was making them some sweet tea; Bubbles showed me how to make sweet tea on my eleventh birthday. Bend was helping me make it as well; it's not that I couldn't make it by myself. But I could tell something was bugging him so I asked him to help me while his brothers were talking with my father and Uncle Mojo.

"Bend?" I asked.

"Yes?" Bend sighed.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I…I don't think it's my line to cross that…" Bend replied.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Nothing. Forget about it." Bend said.

"Bend please talk to me, you never talk to me anymore….I miss you…" I cried.

"I'll tell you once my brothers leave alright." Bend smiled gentle, but I could tell he was hiding something behind that smile.

"Alright." I smiled back.

Once the sweet tea was done, I brought it out with Bend following behind me. Bend passed out the cups and I poured the tea. Then we sat down at the couch across from Brick, Butch, and Boomer, Uncle Mojo was sitting in a sofa chair on my right side and my father was sitting on the other sofa chair on my left.

"So how are my daughter-in-laws? I can't wait to see them." Mojo smiled.

"Don't worry father you'll meet them soon." Brick smiled.

"I can't wait to meet them too; I really want to give them their gifts." I cheered.

"What gifts are they?" Boomer chuckled.

"That's a secret." I winked.

"Those are the best type of gifts." Butch smiled.

"But how are they?" Professor asked, with a frown on his face and worry in his eyes.

"They're doing well; they're safe and sound alright." Brick replied. They looked at each other exchanging faces to each other.

"So how is school Bunny, the teachers better not be giving my little sister any trouble!" Butch smirked.

"Everything been going great Butch, thank you so much for talking to them!" I smiled

"Anything for my little sister you know that!" Butch winked.

"What am I chop liver?" Bend chuckled.

"Wow! This tea is really good, did you make this Bunny?" Boomer asked placing down the cup.

"Yeah, with the help with Bend. But all the credit goes to my sister, Bubbles; she taught me how to make it." I smiled.

"Really?" Boomer smiled.

"She was always the best cook, next to your mother of course." Professor commented.

"I see." Boomer nodded.

There was a few moment of silent after we mention Bubbles's name, Brick took a sip of the tea then looks back at me.

"So tell me what your sister, Blossom, is like again?" Brick asked.

"Blossom? Well she always kept everyone in line and she was mostly a nerdy girl. Her dream was to be a teacher for preschoolers. But now I guess her dream is to be a performer, since I don't see her anymore." I sighed.

"I see…Bunny?" Brick said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I have a feeling when the New Year's come, you'll see your sister soon." Brick smiled.

"Thank you Brick, that's all I want, is to see my sisters again." I smiled back.

After the little get together Butch, Brick, and Boomer left for work, father went to his room to go study some more. Uncle Mojo went to bed, while I and Bend sat in the living room. I was so nervous I bet he can hear my heart beating, it's so loud. Then Bend got off the couch, his back facing me and now I was getting worry nervous.

"Bend…you never talk to me anymore, I worry about you so much please talk to me." I begged.

"Fine, but this is the last time we talk to each other." Bend stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN, AND IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO MUCH WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE THESE LIES ABOUT ME!?" Bend yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I cried.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL! EVERY CLUB I WAS IN KICKED ME OFF THANKS TO YOU! I'M LOSING ALL OF MY FRIENDS BECAUSE OF THE LIES YOU SPREAD AROUND THE SCHOOL!" Bend shouted.

"Bend I'm telling the truth, I have no idea what you're talking about!" I stated.

"Spare me your lies, never talk to me again! Got it!" Bend hissed before he walked off.

After he left the room I broke down in tears, what was Bend talking about I would never spread lies about him. Why would he think it was me who was spreading the lies? I didn't even know there were lies being spread about him. I should ask Princess what he was talking about maybe she knows. Also I really need to talk to someone; I can't go to father or the others. Because then they'll yell at Bend only making it worse between us. I need to find out what is going on, so I could fix it. I went to my room and lay on my bed, reaching to my phone that was charging on their charger. Looking at the time, thinking it wasn't too late to text her, I sent a quick text to see if she was up.

_Bing_

"_Hey Bunny, what's up?"_

"_Hey Princess sorry to bug you, but have there been lies spreading around the school about Bend?" _

"_You haven't heard?" _

"_No…"_

"_Well rumor says is that he stole money from the clubs, because some of the money of the clubs he is in has been taken. Also another story was that he got his brothers to send their people to make this one disappeared FOREVER!"_

"_But they aren't true, and why would you think he thinks it's me that is spreading them?" _

"_Because people had been saying that it was you spreading them."_

"_This can't be happening; I have to fix this I know I would never do this to Bend I need to make this right." _

"_But it's not your mess?"_

"_I know that Princess but for my friendship with Bend I need to at least try to fix this problem."_

"_Good luck with that Bunny, see at school on Monday."_

"_Okay…see ya…"_

I sat on my bed looking at the text messages that Princess sent, I can't believe someone is doing this. Why would anyone want to hurt Bend and me, ruining our friendship and everything? I hope I can fix this before I lose Bend…forever…

**Princess-**

Man what a sucker, she has no idea I spread those lies about Bend and said that it came from out of her mouth. My side of the plan is working smoothly; hope my cousins are having great luck like I am. Brat been able to become fast friends with Bubbles, thanks to Bubbles and Brat love of clothes. So it didn't take long, Berserk is able to become friends with Blossom thanks to the power of books. Guess it was a no brainer those two nerds would become friends through books. Then Brute is making some progress but she knows Buttercup is still keeping her guards up, she is trying to find a way to break it down. Brute wasn't kidding when she said she had to play her cards right with Buttercup. Buttercup is a bit tougher to bring down her walls, unlike her sisters that were easy to break down that protective wall. But soon she'll break down the walls and then the real fun with begin soon. I can't wait!

Then with the guys, they are becoming really good friends which are like a no brainer. No matter what type of guys they are if they find one common interest. They become really fast friends, but the guy knows that the Jojo brothers are still keeping their guards up as well. But it's breaking down very slowly as they keep hanging out with them. Soon they'll be weak and down for the count then Townsville will be ours for the taken. And I get to be the Townsville Princess Ruler; I'm going to have so much fun burning down the schools and all things that are lame.


	16. Chapter 16

**Buttercup-**

Butch was out today hanging out with that Enzo guy, apparently Enzo been showing him so new skateboard moves. I'm happy that Butch been hanging out with Enzo, he doesn't have much friends since he is the night ruler. But I feel like I barely see him whenever I suggest we hang out on this day he already has plans with Enzo. Though at least I get Butch all to myself at night, so it's not a total lose I guess. But I'm still wondering if Brute meant what she meant when I first met her. Is she telling the truth, does she really want to change I want to believe it I really do. When I talk to her, learning more about her the story she told me seem to be true. But then again what Butch told me what she did to him and his brothers. I'm having a hard time choosing what the right thing to do is.

Bubbles been telling me she's very shock how she became such good friends with Brat, the girl who tried to flirt with Boomer. But I swear when Bubbles hang out at my place, and when she is on the phone with her, all they talk about is fashion. It drives me crazy, then Bubbles is taking picture of the clothes I'm wearing, send it to Brat then judge what I'm wearing. Bubbles even tried to get me to wear a dress. A dress! I don't wear dresses; the only time I had to wear a dress was when I was tricked to marry Butch. I can't believe she and Brat try to get me in a dress I can't believe them. Good thing that the guys don't let our new friends come over or I'll have to force myself not to kill Brat and Bubbles if they try to put a dress on me.

Blossom and Berserk became friends as well; they even started their own little book club even though they can't see each other. Blossom puts me to sleep whenever she talks about books and junk. She is very lucky she has a husband who loves to read and a friend who loves books as well. Because if me and Bubbles have to sit for another book club she assume we wanted to join since we were sixteen. I will literally throw Blossom out the window and then shot up all her books, me and books don't mix. Never did and never will, even if my life depended me on reading a book I would have die because I hate books with all my life. But then Blossom and Berserk scolds me because I read games and magazines but not proper books.

Man between Blossom and Bubbles and their clones it's almost like having mother back. Mother always did make sure we were dress to our very best. She was so smart, she knew how to make deals with the right people and not get hurt in the end. Unlike father, mother knew what she was doing but father did some good after she passed away. He sold us to our true love, so father's wrong doing turn out to be a good doing. Man I sound like such a sap, when I ever I think about mother I turn into Bubbles.

Well I decided to cheer myself up by playing some video games in the game room. I'm going to beat all of Butch's high score just to mess with him. Just seeing him get over worked that his high score level was beaten by a girl is so much fun. I just love to tease him so much; then again he gets back at me to make me wear those costumes. So we have our fair fights, though I've been thinking a lot lately. I don't know why, but for some reason I want to start a family with Butch. It's kind of weird for me to even be thinking about these things, never thought I would. To be honest I didn't want kids at first because of when I had to help out taking care of Bunny. Made me not want to have kids of my own, then again I was only a kid back then. I'm an adult and a lot has changed since then, what a crazy world I live in.

Well as I was playing my video game I started to get a text message from Brute. Great timing as well I was getting bored being all alone. I should have a talk with Butch about this, what am I thinking if I should? I'm going to make sure he doesn't spend so much time with Enzo so that we can have some alone time. If I want to start a family I need to have a sit down with him, man if we ever do have kids. I'm going to be one tough mama to my kids; I shook my head and took out my phone.

"_Hey Buttercup what's up?"_

"_Nothing much just being bored. :/"_

"_What's wrong? :-/"_

"_I'll tell you what's wrong, my husband been hanging out with Enzo so much that I have any time with him."_

"_Wow you sound like my sister, Brat, when it comes to her love life. ^^"_

"_Oh no I'm turning into another blonde clone! ^^"_

"_LOL"_

"_So whatca ya doing?"_

"_Nothing doing work, my boss as me working on a story and so far all I have is some pictures to work from. It sucks to work as a gossip reporter."_

"_I have a question for you."_

"_Shoot."_

"_Why are you a gossip reporter, I mean you don't seem like the type of girl to be gossip reporter."_

"_Well I like all the sneaking around and stuff like that; I dunno I just fell in love with stuff like this." _

"_Okay, that explains some…not!"_

"_LOL…you'll learn when you find a love."_

"_Thanks Mom! ;D"_

"_You're welcome honey! LOL" _

"_So what gossip you working on?"_

"_I dunno I just got the film with the pictures on them, just now having them enlarge and cleared."_

"_Tell me once you're done, I wanna hear who is getting gossip next."_

"_Sure thing!"_

After that, I placed my phone away and went back to my game. But it didn't take long for Brute to start ringing up my phone like crazy. This also caused me to die in my game as well, because I got jumpy when I heard it go off. I didn't expect Brute to text me so quickly, I was at least thinking an hour before she texted me back. I picked up my phone and went straight to my messages. But it wasn't Brute it was Bunny texting me, go figure let's see what my little wants today. I was so happy that Butch lets me talk to my sister, only if he is around, but I'm happy he lets me. I can't wait to send her a surprise text message when we met again. I miss her so much; I can't believe she's grown so much since we left. Each text message I get from her, she's becoming a whole other person. I hope she is still the same little sister when I meet her again, but I'm sure once she sees us again. She'll become the same little sister that I help take care of for most of her life. Though when she texted me _"Need to talk"_, I couldn't just wait for Butch to come home. Only this one time I'll text her, what Butch don't know won't hurt him right?

"_Hey Bunny what's up?"_

"_Well I was wondering if you can do me another favor."_

"_It all depends on the favor, what is it sweetie?"_

"_Well my friend is having trouble with her boyfriend and I don't know how to help her. Can you give me some advice?"_

Oh I know she did not ask me that, what are twelve years old girls doing having boyfriends and all?

"_What is it?"_

"_Well a big fight happened between them, and my friend wants to make it right with her boyfriend. I really want to help her, what would you do to get your boyfriend back, if you were a girl?"_

Bunny you are so lucky that you're talking to me and not Butch, I can totally see Butch saying stupid. Then again you don't know you're talking to me, so let's see how you would win your boyfriend's heart back. But why would she be trying to win his heart? Shouldn't he be trying to win her heart back? Then again not all girls and boys are the same so it's different in each relationship.

"_Well to get the full story, what happened between them?"_

"_Well one of their friends been saying that she has been spreading rumors about him, which cause this big fight. She doesn't know how to show him that it wasn't her and win her back."_

"_That's tricky, but it was me if he didn't believe me and believe in the rumors than he's not worth it. But that would just be me, so I would just recommend her to do some investigations and get to the bottom of this. Give the guy some time but try to regain his friendship again, but while doing so start questioning friends and bullies. Because they might be the target, I hope I was some help to you and your friends."_

"…_Thanks Butch I'm very sure that this will help my friend and I'll help along the way. Well better get going and start our investigations."_

"_Alright have fun with that but don't push yourself alright?"_

"_Alright!"_

I wonder what's up with that, who would want to ruin someone's relationship with someone. I mean really? Who do they think they are to be ruining other people's relationships? If anyone did that to me and Butch I'll ring their neck out. Just as I was about to get back to my game my phone gone off again. Great, can't I get a break? When I went to my messages this time it was Brute, she wanted me to stop by her place real quick. I asked her why and she said it was really important that I come by her place. Then she texted me her address, I looked at the clock and Butch wasn't going to be home until five and it's only one. I'll be back before Butch notice I'm gone, I quickly got the driver and had him drive me down to her place. Once I was there I told him to wait outside while I went to go see what's up with Brute. This will be the first time I'll see the inside of Brute's apartment.

I knocked on the door and Brute was open up the door standing, wearing black shorts and a black skull tank top. Also there was a black little bird sitting on her shoulder, this must be her pet bird she told me about. He was a pretty cute bird; Brute greeted me and let me into her home. I have to admit it; Brute's place sure doesn't look like a home of a popular gossip reporter. More like a person who is a part of the motorcycle gangs, it's so weird. But she took my hand and dragged me into a room that was lit by a red light; pictures were hanging on the ceiling drying off.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Okay don't freak I want your judgment on it and if you like I'll do some investigation on it as well. I'm only looking out for your back girl." Brute said, sounding worried in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" I giggled.

"This." Brute sighed.

She reached out for a picture that was hanging behind her; she took a deep breath and gave me the picture to me. When I flipped it over to see what she was so worked up about, what I saw next was unbelievable. No, this couldn't be true? This as to be a fake it as to be! My older sister Blossom was making out with my husband were making out in a black ally. No this isn't true, it can't be! My hands were shaking the longer I looked at this picture, Brute had to take a hold of me and sit me down on a chair that was in the room.

"Is this picture real?" I asked.

"I don't know…But I'll do some research on it, you know how sometime people will alternate pictures to get a juicy story. So it might be fake but I wanted to show you so you are aware of the rumor that might start going around." Brute sighed.

"Please do some research, this picture can't be true. IT JUST CAN'T BE!" I cried out.

"Calm down girl, I'm going to do my best and I'll keep you updated on the progress." Brute said.

"This can't be true, this just can't be…" I said, my heart hurting like crazy.

"How about you head home alright?" Brute suggested.

"Okay…" I sighed.

Brute helped me back at home but for the rest of the day I just couldn't help but remember. Remember that picture, it has to be a fake, it just got to be that picture isn't real it was alter. That's it, it was me and Butch in that alley and someone just wants to ruin my relationship with him. Yeah that's it…that's it, for now I'll just pretend that photo isn't real until I hear anything from Brute.

**Brute-**

That poor, poor sucker I hate to see a strong chick like her break down in my own home. But was totally worth it, she turned pale as a ghost when she flipped the photo over. I had to make sure I didn't laugh or else I would have blown the whole plan. Now I'll just have this photo torture her for about a month or two and then say it is true, even though it's not. Also this will give Berserk and the others enough time to tell the little white lie so the plan can start rolling into action. This is going to be so much when we get to the killing part. I've been dying to use my new gun on Butch and Buttercup. You two better watch each other's back because here comes Brute!


	17. Chapter 17

**Bubbles-**

Boomer has been acting weird since after that day when Brat and I met each other. He won't let me go anywhere without him. I'm lucky to go to the bathroom alone still, I hope everything is alright. It's not like Boomer to be acting like this; usually he is a bit more relax but something ticked him off. I hope it wasn't my new friendship with Brat; then again I would be pretty mad if Boomer became friends with my enemy. But thank goodness I don't have any enemies, because I can't stay mad at anyone for long. Though if I ever did have an enemy I would have moved to another city no way will I stay to see their face every day. Oh no, I sounded just like Buttercup there, it means we really are related. Wow…That's pretty creepy.

But I guess there is some good in that, guess it means I know how to stand up to people…no…I'm such a push over. It's no wonder I don't have any enemies, but I guess I would consider Bell as my enemy. Because after what she and her boyfriend did to her when Buttercup came home with a black eye. I could never forgive her for that, she wasn't mean in elementary so when Buttercup told us what happened, I just couldn't believe it. Until I went with Buttercup to drop her off at the high school. Bell changed so much since we were kids, even now; Buttercup told me how she ran into Bell the other day. So far she hasn't turned the other cheek, she still as mean as ever.

But thinking of Buttercup, she's been acting weird, when Blossom and I get dropped off at her place. She keeps her distance from Blossom for some strange reason, giving Blossom mean comments and death glares. It's not like Buttercup to be acting like that to Blossom, even though they butt heads sometimes. Buttercup never goes that far to being mean to Blossom, but when I asked her what her deal is. She just tells me it's her time of the month and say that nerdy people are bugging her a lot. But I know my sister better than that, she is hiding something but she won't tell me. I hope everything is alright between her and Butch, if Butch did anything to hurt her I'll hurt him. Great now I'm sounding more and more like my sister, Buttercup, oh man…

But I really do mean it, if Butch does anything to my sister Buttercup he's going to get it from me. So will Brick if he hurts my big sister, Blossom, as well I might not be the toughest out of them two. But I'll do my best to stand up for my two big sisters, no matter what.

Today Boomer and I were having a movie night, but since it was still mid-day we were busy doing our own thing. I couldn't wait for tonight, also I couldn't wait to get my own line of clothes out either. Sometimes Boomer will find me in here sleeping at my sewing desk, but I'm almost there. I'll be finishing up my new line of clothes by the end of the New Year, I couldn't wait. My biggest dream will finally come true to be a fashion designer, but now my next biggest dream after I release my first line of fashion is to start a family with Boomer. I've been thinking about it for a while, since me and Boomer finally got closer to each other. So I think the next big step for us is to start a family. I plan to talk about the idea tonight while we are watching the movie. I'm sure Boomer will be totally thrilled about the idea when I tell him; even right now I'm still thrill about the idea.

As I was lost in my own world about the future and hoping my first clothing line will be successful. The window of the room propped opened, and big rolls of fabric comes flying through the window. I got up and looked out of the window to see Brat standing there waving at me. I waved back and I watch her climb up, also waving good-bye to the man who helped her bring up the fabrics. Once I helped her in I closed the window and placed the rolls of fabrics up against the wall. Brat took a seat at my desk and I took a seat in front of the desk.

"Sorry about the scare, my boyfriend came by and helped me delivered them." Brat smiled.

"It's okay, as long as nobody was hurt or nothing was broken." I smiled back.

"So how the first line of Bubbles clothes coming along?" Brat asked.

"Going great! The first line will be up by the New Years." I cheered.

"Great!" Brat cheered.

"So you still using the tips I've given you about which clothes and hair styles go with which?" I asked.

"Yep! My boyfriend just love the new looks you've helped me with." Brat stated.

"That's good!" I smiled.

"So whatca ya doing tonight?" Brat asked.

"I'm watching a movie with Boomer, tonight is movie night." I stated.

"Cool…." Brat sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bubbles…I have something to tell you, what I am about to say you'll believe me right. I don't want this to ruin our friendship." Brat frowned looking away from me.

"Brat you're my best friend of course I trust you." I smiled trying to make her feel better.

"Well…" Brat sighed.

"Well what?" I replied.

"Um…I saw Boomer the other day…" Brat began.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Buttercup was with him...and they were…" Brat stopped.

"They were what?" I huffed.

"They were kissing like two sick love birds." Brat stated.

They were what!? No that's not possible Boomer hasn't left my side since he saw Brat at the mall with me. No that just can't be…

"Brat you've must of saw two people who looked like them; it's a common mistake you know." I suggested.

"No it was them." Brat shook her head.

"But that's not possible, Boomer hasn't left my side!" I stated.

"Are you with him when he is at his office?" Brat asked.

"Um…No…" I sighed.

"Because that's where they were making out was at his office." Brat sighed.

"No this can't be true, Boomer loves me!" I cried out.

"Bubbles I wouldn't tell you this if this wasn't true, it was! They were at Buck Wild one of the places where the boys' office is. After Butch and Brick left, Boomer stood behind that night and then Buttercup showed up. Then it was all downhill from there…" Brat stated.

"So he was lying to me when he was out so long, he told me that Gunner was at that club and they started to hang. He was making out with my sister…" I said, tears forming into my eyes.

"Bubbles." Brat said, getting up out of her seat and giving me a hug.

"Boomer lied to me…" I shakily said.

"I know I was shock myself as well, I didn't think Boomer was that type of guy either." Brat sighed.

As I sat there is shock, tears started to flow down my cheeks I placed my head on Brat's shoulders and began to cry. Brat patted my back, while her other hand went through my hair trying to comfort me the best way she could. How could Boomer do this to me, I thought he truly love me. But I guess I was wrong about me…how could he hurt me like this, I loved him so much.

**(Sorry for the short chapter, been busy with a new TV show called Digimon Fusion and whenever I find a TV show that I can't put down. I forget about working on my stories and everything. But I didn't forget about it, I will finish this story with a big bang! Then begin Back to England and Ninja Love which I'm gonna changes to A Ninja's love and honor. A Ninja's Love and Honor is about the PPGs and RRBs. But the story is still in progress. Also I have another story I'm going to do on the side line called the Digimon Games. So whoever is a fan of digimons will love this story. This story is going to be like reading episodes, but the episodes are chapters but if you have a really awesome imagination like me. You'll see the episodes of this story play in ya mind. Thanks for reading this long description and junk. I'll keep doing my best to reach all of your expectation for my stories. Please keep leaving comments and critics to help me with my writing. **

**Love all ya'll! ^v^)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blossom-**

Berserk and I been having our own book club since I've decided to give her a second chance. People can change, so I wanted to give her another chance but I know Brick isn't very happy at my choice. I got a week of silent from him until he decided to respect my choice, he also told me if Berserk starts any funny business with me I have to stop talking to her. She wasn't the girl I expected when I asked Brick what type of girl she is. She's almost a bit like me, but with more of an attitude like my sister Buttercup. She's also loves to throw riddles at me, I can tell she's very secretive by the way she acts and talks. When I ask her something she always replies with me with a riddle or another question. Berserk is a very strange person, and I really mean it, also not just because I have an fifth grade education but she's even smarter than the greatest scientists out there. I should know because I did a background check on her, in the first grade she won first place in the cross country science fair competing with the world's smartest people. Won first place in the spelling bee as well, she knows words that I'm trying to learn. Also some of the greatest mind thinkers go to her for wisdom and guide. I envy her so much, I wish I was able to finish school so I can be as smart as her. I bet if I had finish school I would be just as smart as her, but Berserk is a really good friend. She's been teaching me a lot as well, I've learned so much since hanging out with her. But Brick only in a blue moon lets me hang out with her so we can have our monthly book club.

And this month we are having our book club meeting, since Brick said he was staying home that night he's letting Berserk come over so we can go over the book, The Giver. It was a very interesting book, a world full of black and white controlled to be perfect. I couldn't imagine only being able to see black and white. Then again if I only saw black and white I'll be saying the same thing that I couldn't imagine only seeing color. Berserk was going to stop by at our place around five o'clock and stay for dinner after the meeting. It was still an hour away until she was supposed to come. Brick and I decided to watch some TV in the theater room; it's pretty awesome to be a rich girl. Guess father really did a make good choice with selling us to the boys; Brick is the best husband in the world. I love him so much, I just imagine me not being with him I want us to grow old together.

Also before Buttercup stop talking to me, we talked about with Bubbles about having kids. Buttercup only wants to have boys, but I told her I'm going to laugh when she only have girls. Bubbles want mostly girls but a son as well, as for me I don't care if my baby is a girl or a boy. I'll love my baby with all my love and protect them from all harm and danger. But if I did have a baby what would I name my child, if it was a girl I would name her Lucille, then if the baby was a boy I would name him Angus. Because the name will mean strong and unique, which I know my baby boy will be. Then again I wouldn't know if I will have a baby boy or a girl because I'm not even pregnant. Bubbles said she wants to name her daughter Caroline, then when I ask her what she would name her baby if it was a boy. She said she would name him Derwin, because if he turns anything like Boomer with his love for animals, he would be a friend to all wild creatures. Buttercup said she would name her sons Eric, who means honorable and powerful, or Luther who means warrior. Bubbles and I asked her if it wasn't a boy and it was a girl she said she would name her Hilda, war maid.

Now thinking about Buttercup, I can't believe I miss talking to her she won't reply to any of my text messages. I wonder what up with her all of the sudden usually when we butt heads sometimes we ignore each other for a day or two. Then we be back to normal but this been going on for a while now. Though when I try to think what I did to her, nothing comes up we were fine until now. I hope everything goes back to normal soon so we can be together like the old times. While we were watching the TV, Brick notice that I was a bit out of it when I didn't respond to any of his questions or comments. So he changed the channel which like snapped me out of my trans and I looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" Brick asked.

"Yeah…It's about Buttercup; I'm worry about her she hasn't talked to me in a while. When she does talk to me it's always a rude comment or a sly remark." I sighed.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll snap out of it soon. I remember once when Butch did that to me when we were kids, but then just one day he snap out of it and ever since then we been really best friends." Brick smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so…Hey Brick I've been thinking." I smiled back.

"About what Babe?" Brick asked, holding me closer to him.

"I've been thinking about how it would be if the house was filled with the sounds of little patter of feet running around…" I said my face going red, looking down at my hands.

"You have?" Brick replied when I looked up at him his face was completely red and his eyes was wide in shock.

I nodded my head and moved my hair behind my ear.

"Sooo?" I asked.

"Well…" Brick said rubbing the back of his head.

Then he placed his hand down on the couch's arm and then gave me a warm smile.

"I've been thinking the same thing, but I wanted to wait for you to bring up the idea. I didn't want to rush you so I was waiting for you to say something." Brick smiled.

"Really?!" I gasped my face going completely red.

"Yep, and since we have some time before red head witch comes wanna try?" Brick smirked leaning in closer to me.

"Brick!" I giggled my face completely red.

Brick placed his lips on mine; I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms were around my waist. I wanted to only carry his child, growing old with him. Our body became as one that few moments of heat and love. When we were done we didn't want to move from our embrace under the sheets as we lay on the couch together. But then we heard the doorbell ring, Brick and I took a deep sigh. Because neither of us wanted to move from our spot, but we finally got up from our seat when Berserk decided to ring the doorbell like crazy. Berserk can sometime be a little childish for a smart woman like herself. She started to smile and giggle a bit, just then I realize that I and Brick's hair and cloths were messed up. Our hairs were sticking out every way, my hair not in a normal ponytail, and our clothes wrinkled. Brick and I quickly went red while Berserk walked in, then Brick made a sly comment. I kind of giggled and pushed him a little.

"Brick!" I whispered.

"And I'm letting her come why?" Brick smirked at me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Because you respect my choices Brick, also you know I'll make you sleep on the couch again." I giggled, winking at him.

"Oh yeah…why did I sleep on the couch again?" Brick asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I dare you to drink ten apple juice mixed with orange juice and you passed out on the couch after that. So I just let you sleep there." I stated.

"Oh yeah, never again how could you and your sisters drink that my insides almost died." Brick gaged.

"Wait did you say apple juice mixed with orange juice?" Berserk asked her face turning a bit green at the thought.

"Yeah my sister, Buttercup, was dared to drink it and then me and my other sister was dared to drink it. So for some reason we liked it and so when I ever had apple juice I add orange juice with it." I replied.

"YUCK!" Berserk cried out.

"Tell me about it." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Come on Berserk let's go have our book club now." I smiled shaking my head a little at Brick.

"Okay I'll meet you in the living room girl." Berserk smiled walking off to the living room.

"I'm gonna go shot myself." Brick groaned.

"Again?" I snorted. Because this is what he says every time Berserk comes over for the book club meeting.

"Yeah, I'll come back to life when dinner comes again then kill myself again, and then I'll come back to life when she's gone." Brick smiled at me.

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner then honey." I smiled giving him a quick kiss on the lips before I walked off to the living room.

I walked into the living room where Berserk was talking to someone on the phone; I sat down on the couch as I waited for her to get off the phone. But as I was watching her, she kept looking back at me with a concern expression on her face. Then once she got off the phone she sat down next to me, taking a deep sigh. I frowned a little, a bit concern for her; I wonder what happened over the phone. Then Berserk looked to the hallway and then back to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Blossom I have some bad news…" Berserk whispered.

"What's wrong Berserk? Everything alright?" I asked.

"Well…I got off the phone with my sister, who is a gossip reporter. Well before I continue has Brick been out a couple of nights?" Berserk sighed.

"Yeah, he's been heading to the office to deal with Big Billy who works for him. He said he's been having problems with the other co-workers." I replied.

"Well my sister said that one of her co-workers saw him at the bar, but he was just done dealing with Big Billy and his brothers wasn't there they left. Well my sister's co-worker was at the bar after he sent Big Billy back to work. Bubbles, you sister, showed up and they were having a secret date. So she followed them and got a picture of them making out behind the bar." Berserk whispered so that I only heard her.

For a second I looked at her like she was some crazy person, I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't believe me?" Berserk sighed.

She took out her phone and handed it over to me showing a picture of Brick holding Bubbles close kissing up all over her. My face went pale and my eyes were about to pop out because I was in so much shock. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't speak I just covered my mouth with my hands and stared at the picture. This can't be true, this just can't be…

"Blossom?" Berserk whispered placing the phone down on the coffee table lying on its front screen.

"But…we…no…this isn't true it just isn't!" I cried out.

"I know it's hard to accept this but trust me on this, I know the type of guy Brick is. I've dated him longer, why do you think I cheated on him and helped his rival at the time? I was so hurt by all the cheating he did on me; I'm just looking out for you." Berserk said.

"What am I going to do?" I cried, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Can't you leave the jerk face?" Berserk asked.

"No…I signed a marriage contract where I'm bound to him forever I can't divorce him at all." I sniffed.

"Don't worry I'm great at finding a loop whole in any contract, I'll get you out of this so you don't have to suffer any more." Berserk said.

"Okay…" I cried.

I don't know what to do; I've never had this problem before. But no way am I going down without a fight. I'm going to get to the bottom of this when I comfort Brick about this. I want to know how long has this been going on, and I can't believe Bubbles would even do this to me. I bet that, "Boomer the one for me.", is a just a total lie to see my husband. She is also going to pay when I get drop off at her house tomorrow, I'm going to chew her butt out. Then I'm going to get Brick when he comes back from his meeting with the Mayor. They have another thing coming if they think they are going to get away with this.

"Berserk can you do me a favor?" I huffed, catching my breath and wiping away the tears.

"What?" Berserk asked.

"Send me that photo; I need some proof that they were caught when I terrorize them tomorrow." I hissed.

"Cool! I will! I wish I can be with you tomorrow to see the big smack down, but work got me loaded so have fun tomorrow." Berserk smiled.

"Thanks." I growled, clenching up my fists.

**Brick-**

I was upstairs in the library putting in some new books for Blossom, she is going to freak when she comes in here and see these new books. I really did I good pick when her father made that deal with us. After I set the books in their places I just sat down at a table and laid my head down for a while. I haven't been getting much sleep thanks to Big Billy, family trouble and co-worker trouble. What am I'm going to do with him, I don't even have a kid yet and I already know how to take care of one. Well at least I know I'll be a good father unlike Butch and Boomer, then again we never dealt with a kid that was our own. I do remember helping mother with taking care of Bend up until he was three years old. Until that day she got hit by that car, I think that was the one reason I wanted to become a ruler. I wanted to find the jerk who took my mother away from me and my brothers. But I never found him, even with all the back ground checks I'm doing on each person. I can't seem to find him, he might not be in Townsville any more or he wasn't born here. So I'm not having so much luck finding the jerk face.

As I was about to fall into a good deep sleep, until dinner, my phone goes off. But it was a text message from Jagger. Great what does he want; I just want to sleep, also now that I think about it. Jagger owes me some supplies from Houston, good timing Jagger because I was just about to forget about it. I took out my phone and went straight to the messages to read the text message he just sent.

"_Hey Brick my man! Guess what just came in today! That's right! The supplies were just come into today! I'll make sure my guys give it to your people so you can receive them properly. :D"_

"_Good, I was just about to text you if they were ever coming in." _

"_Good thing I texted you first then before you bit my head off then!"_

"_Yes you are very lucky indeed."_

"_Oh dude have you heard the rumors going around?"_

"_What rumors?"_

"_The ones about Blossom and Butch having a secret relationship, it was proven by my girlfriend that works with this famous gossip reporter, Brute. But they aren't going to publish the papers just for your boys' sake."_

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"_

"_Whoa dude! Calm down, I'm just telling you the truth. I needed to tell you because you're my best friend, so I'm just looking out for you."_

"_YOU GOT ANY PROOF THEN HOT SHOT?!"_

Only a few seconds he took to send a picture of my brother, Butch and Blossom making out with each other in an alley. I wasn't sad and I wasn't mad, I was broiling steaming angry. Tomorrow I'm going to kill Butch, then Blossom…I'll have a sit down talk with her after the meeting, I want to catch her off guard tomorrow.

**Butch-**

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A-UGH!" I shouted, kicking over Enzo's coffee table.

"You okay there?" Enzo asked.

"HECK NO! BOOMER IS GOING TO PAY! THEN BUTTERCUP, OF ALL PEOPLE!" I yelled, punching Enzo's wall.

"You think you can calm down before you break my house?" Enzo said, chuckling nervously.

"…Yeah whatever…" I huffed.

"What you going to do?" Enzo sighed.

"First I'm heading home to scream at Buttercup then I'm going to kill Boomer tomorrow." I hissed.

"You have fun with that dude." Enzo gulped.

"I'm going home…" I growled.

"Okay…" Enzo sighed.

She thinks she can get away with this she got another thing coming, I can't believe this. It's like a Brute all over again! As I was sitting in the limo waiting to get home, I started to calm down a bit where I won't kill a guy. But mad enough to beat him close to death, I was thinking how I'm going to go up to Buttercup with this. I can't believe it; I can literally hear my own heart tear up into two pieces then into tinier pieces. It's like a real big slap in the face with this, I can't believe this my trust and love toss aside like trash.

Once I got home Buttercup was in the hallway, on the hallway phone. Just when she saw me, I could see tears falling down her cheeks. I wanted to go over to her and hold her close, but then the image of her and Boomer came back to my mind which quickly changed my mood. She hanged up the phone and we kind of had this stare down with each other for a few moment. Then she grabbed the vase that was next to the phone and threw it at me, but good thing I have fast reflexes. I watch the vase hit the floor scattering into tiny pieces, I looked back at her. Her fists curled up and so were mine.

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!?" Buttercup shouted.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I yelled back.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHO I MEAN, MY SISTER BLOSSOM! HOW CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HER!" Buttercup cried out.

"OH PLEASE LIKE I DATE A NERD LIKE HER, YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHY YOU ARE SEEING MY STUPID BROTHER BOOMER!" I shouted, taking a step closer to her.

"WHAT!?" Buttercup cried out a little off guard.

"YEAH I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS STUPID REALTIONSHIP WITH BOOMER HUH! WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, THIS LOVE YOU HAVE FOR MY BROTHER IS OVER YOU GOT IT! AND SO ARE WE!" I yelled back.

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME YOU NO GOOD CHEATING DOG!" Buttercup huffed, crossing her arms looking the other way.

"I'll make sure the maids put your stupid junk into the loft because that's where you'll be staying for the rest of your life! And you can forget about ever seeing your sister, Bunny too, and after tomorrow you won't see you other sisters either!" I huffed before I walked off.

When I turn the other corner, I leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. I'm the type of guy to do this. But yelling at her like that and saying that, finally broke me, for this one moment I could feel the tears flow down my cheeks. I can't believe this is happening, where did we go wrong? But what was she talking about with the whole cheating with Blossom; she's too nerdy to be even my type. She was probably just saying that trying to get me off track of her cheating with me with my brother. But tomorrow Boomer is going to pay; I'll beat his ass until he ends up in the hospital.

**Boomer-**

"OH PLEASE, DON'T GIVE ME THAT STUPID ACT OF YOURS I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH BRICK!" I yelled.

"YEAH RIGHT! STOP MAKING EXCUSES, TRYING TO COVER UP YOUR AFFAIR WITH MY SISTER BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles cried out.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ANYMORE! I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH ALL THIS JUNK!" I shouted.

"What do you mean!?" Bubbles huffed.

"I'm saying we're done! Over! You can forget about seeing your sister as well and tomorrow is your last day with your sisters! I'm not going to have you push me around, like some big push over!" I growled.

"What!" Bubbles gasped.

"You heard me! You can sleep in your stupid studio tonight; tomorrow while I'm out I'll have the maids throw your stupid things into the guest room. So I don't have to see a cheater like you anymore!" I hissed, before I walked out of the room.

As I was walking to my room, when I reached to the door I fell to the floor my heart aching in so much pain. Why me? I can't believe Brick would even do something like this; he's going to pay dearly for this. But what's really hurting me is that Bubbles did this to me, I really thought we really love each other. But guess it's all a lie, finding true love?! Yeah right mother!

**Jagger-**

Once Berserk and everyone came back to the office, we threw a big celebration. We're almost there to destroying those Jojo's losers! Enzo was passing around the booze while I had Berserk sitting in my lap. Gunner and Brat were dancing and turning up the music loud and high. Brute was chugging down like there was no tomorrow. We can't believe we got away with this, now all we need to wait until they are so distance from each other they don't care about one another. Because if we attack them while they go to the meeting the girls will come after them, and then the police. We have to at least wait about two months, when the go back to the Mayor's place for another meeting. There we will attack; this plan is going so smoothly it's almost too perfect…

**(Sorry for making you guys wait so long, been really busy but this story is about to wrap up pretty soon. So stay tune in for the next chapter guys!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buttercup-**

It's almost been a month since the breakup; we can't get a divorce because of the stupid paper. I can't go anywhere, because I have no money. I can't see my sisters anymore nor my father, is it just all going downhill. I've been moved to another part of the house, I don't see Butch anymore. This is worst when I called up father and he claimed he didn't know me anymore. I want to be in Butch's arms again, I'm so lonely without him. It's only rare times I see him, he looks so empty from afar he looks like he's dead inside. But no way would he want to see me after that big fight, and what was he talking about me cheating with Boomer. I mean really if I was the type of girl to cheat on someone I love, I would have cheated on someone who isn't a whimp like Boomer. The last time I saw my sisters, we were just going at each other's neck. Then Blossom and I just latterly walked out of Bubble's place and went our own separate ways. Never to talk to each other ever again…I miss them so much

I was just sitting in my room, holding a gift Butch gave to me before we went our separate ways. It was a photo of us in a heart shape frame; he took a picture of us while I was order to wear a sexy maid costume. My face in the picture was my face of when I was caught off guard and I was sitting in his lap. He was smiling with a big grin on his face, winking at the camera he held above us. I miss those days, I miss his smile, his jokes, I even miss when he begs me to do stuff for him even though he could just order me to do it. I wish things were back to the way they use to be, back when he held me in his arms. The tears started to form in my eyes and just started to flow down as they please. I can't hold them back anymore, each time I would wake up my face would feel wet and cold from all the crying I did. I haven't cried this much since mother passed away. Then I started to remember a song mother sang to me and my sisters when we were five years two years old. I just looked up at the window and just started to sing the song, the best way I could…

_**Buttercup- **__Don't lose your way_

_with each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope and glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by, for you and I_

_Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley...Mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts...everyone_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_As high as souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I _

I fell backwards on my bed, curling up into a little ball holding the picture close to me crying my eyes out until I fall asleep.

**Butch-**

I miss her so much, I miss seeing her smile and everything. I want to go back to her; she's not going anywhere because she can't. It's not allowed in the contract we both signed, though I wouldn't want her to leave. Then again when I see her sometimes my heart just breaks even more. Sometimes I rethink of what I've done, did I do the right thing, and is it all a misunderstanding? I can't even think straight anymore, I never felt like this before.

I've stop talking to my brothers after we had that meeting, I've actually gave Boomer two black eyes. I just went all crazy over him, until Brick pulled me to the side and gave me a black eye. Which still hurts like crazy, the swelling is just now going down, and we were just at each other's throat. The only time we see each other is when we are consulting with one of our clients, then we go home. No, hanging out at the bar together or playing jokes of Fuzzy like we use to do. My whole world is just crumbling down around me, I feel so dead inside…

**Bubbles-**

I was standing in front of the water, my hair a mess blowing through the salty wind, the tears flowing down my cheeks non-stop. The ocean kissed my feet as it kept coming to shore and back out. I was watching the clouds roll by, as I slowly die from the inside out. I felt a void inside my heart, I feel so lonely. I miss my sisters, I miss my husband, and I miss father I have no one anymore. I keep wondering to myself why I even bother to wake up to this nightmare, all I do is cry and die a little more inside. My dreams are better than this life, why can't everything be like a dream. If I don't like it I just think it and everything changes the way I want it to be.

It's starting to get colder now outside, when I look to the on either side of me, further out to the public beaches. I can see couples snuggling at each other, while I stand in the cold; alone…I've given up on my fashion and everything else. Sometimes I go a day or two without eating, if it wasn't for the nice maids to care for me. I might be at the edge of death right now…As I kept looking at the water a song that my mother sang to be when I ever felt sad came to me. I don't know why but I just started to sing it, hoping that it'll make me feel a bit better…

_**Bubbles- **__Somewhere out there_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there_

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another_

_In that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true _

I looked out at the water, more tears flowing down my cheeks and then I took a few steps into the water. The cold ice water getting higher and higher until I stop, it was pushing against my waist. I took a deep breath…

"BOOMER!" I sniffed. "PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK! I MISS YOU SO MUCH, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! I WANT EVERYTHING TO BE BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS! PLEASE!" I cried out, hoping for a reply from behind but nothing.

I just cupped my face and standing there, as I felt the water trying to push me out more and more into the water. Crying…

**Boomer-**

I was in my office, just feeling dead inside and holding ice packs up against my eyes. Butch really got me when we all got into that big fight with each other. I never thought I would be on the receiving ends of his punches, now I feel bad for the people he sent into the hospital during high school. I don't see my brothers anymore, nor do I get a call from them, we just stop talking to each other. So did me and Bubbles, how I miss her so much my heart aches for her each day.

Just then one of my maids came in; to be honest I didn't stop caring for her. But I had my maids tell me how she is doing and I have them take care of her when she's down. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the window. When I looked outside, Bubbles was half way into the water while my maids and butler were trying to get her out. But she just yelling at them, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Master Boomer, I've worked here since you first got this place. I know you like the back of my head; you have to make up with Mistress Bubbles!" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Tell Ken to drag her out of that water…" I sighed.

"Master Boomer! Ken is tired of being the replacement to comfort her, when it's very clear that you want to be back with her!" She yelled.

"YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" I cried out.

"Look Master Boomer, think about this ever since Brat came back into the picture she's been able to tear you away from the love of your life! Why can't you see that?" She stated.

"You didn't see the photos; it was Bubbles and Brick…How I can even trust her that she really wants me back." I sighed.

"Fine Master Boomer, but if you don't do something about this you'll die an unhappy man. I'll go tell Ken his orders." She huffed.

I watched her closed the door behind her and I looked out the window seeing Bubbles be dragged out of the waters. I hate when Sandy is right, I will a die an unhappy man if I don't do something. But what happens if I do something stupid and I make an idiot out of myself.

**Blossom-**

I was sitting on the floor sick to my stomach, my head resting on the toilet seat; I've spent the whole day puking my guts out. I want to tell Brick, but he doesn't want to talk to be at all, I should know. I've tried, he just shuts me out he doesn't even want to look at me anymore. When I went up to Brick about this whole cheating thing he came back to me that I was cheating with his brother, Butch, hello NO! It would be like dating my sister, Buttercup, gross! But we just wouldn't listen to each other until the fight was over. When I realized we've been set up, so have me and my sisters. But it was too late to fix it; the damaged has been done…

I sat up a little and flushed the toilet, then laid my head back on the toilet seat. I'm pregnant and I have no one by my side. If only Brick knew maybe it would change everything, but he won't listen to me. He just push me aside, I'm just a person who just lives here and nothing more. Then my sisters! I don't even know where to begin, if I could go back in time to change all of this. Now I can't even see Bunny anymore because of all of this, I hope she is okay. I placed my hand on my stomach, starting to feel sick again. I wonder how mother even dealt with this, and she was pregnant with me and other two sisters. She told me stories how she would wake up in the middle of the night because someone didn't want to go to sleep. But we didn't have to guess who, we all knew it was Buttercup, who else would want to stay up so late. She told me how she would have stomach pains because we would be fighting a lot as well. I remember Bubbles saying it was probably me and Buttercup fighting in there. Which would be true if we could even remember being in there.

Then father said she and him would sing to us when we're causing mother to lose her sleep. Even after we were out they sang that song to us, to help us fall to sleep. I hope that I'll be a good mother to my child just like mother was to us. A smile formed on my face as I looked down at my hand that was holding my stomach. Then I felt a little kick, I didn't know if it was my imagination but I just smiled more as small tears fell.

_**Blossom- **__Always there_

_To warm you in the winter_

_Always there_

_With shelter from the rain_

_Always there_

_To catch you when you're falling_

_Always there to stand you up again_

_Family..._

_By your side_

_In seconds if you ask it_

_Arms out wide_

_To welcome you to stay_

_Near enough_

_To listen to your hearts song_

_Always there to help you on your way_

_Family…Family…Family_

_What is a family?_

_Caring and devoted hearts_

_With endless love to share_

_Love that follow you everywhere_

_Always there_

_To welcome you in winter_

_What is a family?_

_Arms out wide_

_To welcome you to stay_

_Right by your side_

_Near enough to listen to your hearts song_

_Always there to help you on your way_

_Family_

_Always there_

_Family…Family…Family_

_**Brick- **_

I was stuck in the library trying to take my mind off of Blossom, but I just can't. I miss her so much; she's here but yet so far away. I've also notice when I pass by her through the halls, she's been looking sick. I want to talk to her, but my stubbornness gets in the way of that. I can't stop thinking about that photo, and think what I did wrong to make her go to him. But I hope she didn't catch a flu or anything. Sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night for a late night stroll, I would find her in the bathroom siting up against the toilet. Then when I walk up to her sometimes, when she is in the bathroom late at night. I would find her sleeping; I would take this opportunity to carry her back to her room. It was the only time I could hold her close to me, but then that photo haunts my mind causing me to lose it. I don't think she notices that I carry her back to bed when she falls asleep on the toilet.

Also I've been making sure that my maids and nurses are taking care of her. I might hate what she's done, but I can't stop caring for her. Most of my dreams are about her, having her in my arms again. I still remember those words she said to me when we ran into Berserk…

_"I love you Brick, always remember that okay. You are my one and only." Blossom smiled._

"Blossom…" I sighed.

**Bunny-**

I was running through the school building hoping to run into Bend, I've been saving up enough money for the money that was taken. Thank goodness I have my mother's singing talent, because that's how I made mostly all of my money. I didn't listen to what Princess said about leaving him alone. I needed to make up with Bend the best way I could, this is my last chance to be his friend again.

As I was running and lost in my own thoughts, I ran into someone causing us to both falls on the floor. I quickly shook my head and all the money in my hands were scattered around me. I sat up and started to gather the money together and back together in a safe band. When I looked up to the person who I ran into, it was Bend. He was carrying some stuff in his hands; he was rubbing the back of his head. I can't believe it, I bump into him and hurt his head. I'm the worst person ever!

"Oh Bend! I'm so sorry!" I cried out.

"Bunny?" Bend hissed.

"Look I know you said that night was our last talk, but please hear me out on this. Please and I promise to leave you alone after this." I huffed.

"Fine! What do you want?" Bend snapped.

"Bend I don't know when the rumors started, but I promise you I'm not the type of girl to spread rumors. But when I heard that you were kicked out because you stole money, and I knew you wouldn't listen to me if I came up and said I didn't do it. So please accept my apology for causing you so much trouble in the beginning. I went to ever club you were in and told them that it wasn't you it was me that stole the money. They said they would take you back if you just come by with the money…So here I am and here is all the money that was taken from each club combined." I said, stretching out my hand giving him the money.

He took the money out of hand and stared at me with a little bit of shock. I placed my hands on my side looking down at the ground. Trying to hold back my tears, I didn't want to see him cry because this might be our last talk forever.

"You did that for me…why?" Bend asked.

"Because you're my friend, my best friend, I couldn't go on knowing your life will be ruined by the rumors." I sniffed.

"But how can you call me your friend when I was so mean to you before?" Bend sighed.

"I'm used to it, besides my life is going to end very short anyways because of my lung cancer. But whatever happens I just wanted to make sure my family and friends are happy…" I replied.

"Wait what do you mean?" Bend asked.

"The doctors say I'm not really going to live for very long, cause of my lung cancer. But they say I might live to reach my thirties so I guess that's some good news. But then again I don't know what's going to happen to me later on in life. So if I go tomorrow I want to make sure everything is settled between us. "I smiled.

"Bunny…I'm so sorry…" Bend said.

"It's alright." I smiled.

"Not for me it's not!"

I turned around to see Princess standing behind me; I took a few steps close to Bend. The Mrs. and Mr. Copular came from behind her. Bend placed his arm around me to bring me closer to him. Then Mrs. Copular and Mr. Copular came closer to us and pulled us apart, holding our hands behind our backs.

"You two couldn't keep fighting until we got your older siblings!" Princess hissed.

"What do you mean?!" Bend yelled.

"Well you see, we've been able to get your brothers and Bunny's sisters to like end their relationships. Causing both sides to go into a deep depression." Princess grinned.

"What do you mean, my sisters?" I asked.

"Guess Bend didn't bother to tell you that your sisters are married to his older brothers. And the whole time you've been texting Butch, it was really Buttercup!" Princess laughed.

"Bend?!" I cried out looking at him.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you, I swore my brothers, your older sisters were sold to my brothers for the sake of your health. They were going to see you next year coming up…" Bend sighed.

My eyes just widen and I just stared at him with complete shock. I've been lied to, my sisters were always so close by and I couldn't even see them till next year.

"Now that is settled bring them back to the base, when next month comes we'll kill them with their siblings." Princess huffed.

"KILL!?" Bend and I shouted out as we were being dragged away.

"Yeah! You two thought you were going to live?!" Princess snorted.

"Our family will notice us gone!" Bend yelled.

"Not unless we told them that you were leaving today on a trip, we already called your folks and they are calm with the whole idea." Ace chuckled.

"That's right…so next month will be the last time you losers see them again." Princess laughed.

Our heads were covered with bags, our hands tied behind our back. We were shoved into a small cramped place; it had to be a trunk of a car. Because the whole way down there it was supper bumpy and I could hear the motor running. I hope my sisters and brothers-in-laws find out this is all a trap and come rescue us soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Blossom-**

Few more days passed into the next month, December, the coldest month of all. The weather man said it would be snowing down hard today. I was in my room wrap in blankets to help me stay warm. Why didn't I buy winter clothes when they were having that sale on early winter clothes? I could really use some winter clothes but I don't know any money, I can maybe ask Brick for some money. Then again I've haven't told him I was pregnant and try to tell him this has to be a whole set up. This timing is way too perfect since I've been thinking what this villain is trying to do. I really need to go see him and tell him about all of this, but yet I won't I'm such a scardy cat because what if he don't believe me.

I've also been going to the doctors, they say so far my pregnancy is going great but they said I'll still feel a bit sick for a while. I can't wait until I pass the sickness stage, but I am having a lot of cravings. Which is also making me gain a little bit more weight but then again I have a growing bouncing baby inside of me. When I mean bouncing I mean bouncing, boy or girl I know I'm going to have to trouble with my hyperactive baby. I can barely sleep at night; I bet the baby wants me to make up with Brick. Because when I walk pass his office, while he is in there talking on the phone, the baby stops bouncing like crazy. Then when I can't hear Brick's voice anymore the baby kicks crazier than before just so I walk by Brick's office again. The doctor says that the baby will born in July, the fourth. I want to be happy, but without Brick I feel so lonely.

As I was walking around the house, I started to get a craving for a sandwich. So I walked down to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I looked around the kitchen for all the ingredients I wanted on my sandwich. Turkey, mayo, baloney, cheese, pickles, ketchup, mustard, a scoop of vanilla ice cream, cherries, whip cream, and then some sprinkles on top. As I was fixing it up, I notice Brick walking in and over to the fridge. He didn't notice me, so once I was done fixing it up I started to eat it. If I wasn't pregnant I'd be throwing up right now, but since I'm pregnant my whole taste buds changed. It was so yummy, I caught a glimpse of Brick looking at me looking at me like I was weird eating the sandwich. He looked a bit sick to his stomach as well, as I was taking another bite into the sandwich with ease.

"What?" I asked, gulping down my bite.

"…You okay? Because that's a pretty mess up sandwich you got there…" Brick replied.

"That what happens when you have strange cravings like me!" I smiled, hoping that he'll continue the conversation.

"I see." Brick smirked rolling his eyes, closing the fridge.

"Um…how you been Brick?" I asked.

"Fine, I gotta go…" Brick sighed and walked out of the room.

"Please don't go…I've missed you…" I whispered to myself.

I took a deep sigh and continued to eat my sandwich; once I was done a maid came in handing me a letter. It was from Berserk, what does she wants? I opened the letter and she was telling me to meet her behind the Buck Wild club in twenty minutes. Since I didn't have anything else better to do, I set myself up the best way I could to face the snow outside. I also grabbed my big heavy duty blanket as well wrapping it around me as well. Once dress for the earth's coldness, I headed to the club. The club was closed and no one was really there, or so I thought. Because when I walked behind the place, I just completely stop in my tracks.

It was Buttercup and Bubbles, my sisters…I couldn't believe it. When they saw me as well, we were all in complete shock. We call brusted into tears and cried out in joy, we ran into each other hugging each other to death. I couldn't believe it, it was them I thought I was never going to see them again. Then Buttercup took the end of my blanket and wrapped it around all of us.

"I can't believe it's really you, guys!" Buttercup cried out, with a big happy smile on her face.

"I know!" Bubbles nodded, wiping her tears away.

"I'm soo sorry about everything! Let's promise we never fight like that again!" Buttercup sniffed.

"Yes let's agree to that!" Bubbles smiled.

"Girls, something is up." I stated.

"What's the matter?" Buttercup asked.

"Well I've been doing some thinking since the whole big fight, don't you guys think this been all perfectly planned. I mean me 'going' out with Butch and junk, I mean you guys know me better than that. We've all seen each other with our husband, Buttercup, you and Butch are a perfect match. Bubbles and Boomer are the Barbie and Ken in real life, then me with the nerd girl hooking up with the hot cool kid. We've been told that we were cheating with certain guys; think about this have you notice we were 'paired' up with the wrong guys that clash with our personality the most." I said.

"Now that you think about it, yeah!" Bubbles nodded.

"OH MAN! WHEN I GET THE JERK WHO SET THIS WHOLE THING UP I'M GOING TO KICK ASS AND SEND THEM TO THEIR GRAVE!" Buttercup growled.

"Hey Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you pregnant, because you tummy is bigger than usual." Bubbles said raising one eye brow at me.

"Don't tell me you went to a stage of depression where you eat a lot!" Buttercup snickered.

"Well I have been eating a lot more than usual, but it's not because I was depressed which I was most of the time, but yes to answer Bubble's question. I'm pregnant." I smiled.

"NO WAY!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted out with glee.

"Yeah!" I nervously smiled.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT! NO WAY!" Buttercup grinned.

"Have you told Brick?!" Bubbles asked.

"No…after the big fight we don't talk much, today was the only day he talked to me because I was eating an abnormal sandwich." I sighed.

"Yeah same here, Butch and I ain't talking anymore…To be honest I miss him so much, it's like half of me had been ripped apart…" Buttercup stated.

"Boomer and me aren't the Barbie and Ken anymore, girls to be honest I was on the verge of committing suicide! I thought there was nothing to live for anymore, we weren't friends anymore, I wasn't going to see Bunny, and father disowned me. Then with me and Boomer being over I thought what the point of living was. I felt soo alone…" Bubbles sniffed.

"Hey don't cry, we ain't going anywhere anymore." Buttercup smiled, wrapping her arms around Bubbles to comfort her.

"Yeah." I nodded wrapping my arms around her too.

"Now that I'm pretty pumped up, and warm, I need to head back home and win my man back!" Buttercup said in a cocky tone.

"OH YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Brute?" Buttercup said.

We looked behind us and saw three women standing there; Berserk was standing between the other two. But then Bubbles step to where the blonde head was standing, whispering her name softly where I could only hear it. So the black head was Brute, what were they doing here, and then I remembered Berserk called me down here for something. I took a step forward in front of my sisters, something was up.

"Well now that we called you girls down here, you don't mind following us down to the Mayor's place do ya?" Brat smirked.

"Where not going anywhere with you! Berserk what the heck is going on?!" I yelled.

"Oh Blossom, little stupid Blossom I can't believe you've just realized about the whole cheating set up plan." Berserk smiled.

"You set us UP!" Buttercup hissed.

"That's right, that photo of Blossom and Butch was a photo shop by me. That was you, freak, when you were drunk on your wedding night." Brute snorted.

"I can't believe what a little touch up can change something so much, pictures of you three with your man. Change the girls and change the time of day and there you go three new photos." Brat giggled.

"Now you two better get down."

We turned around to see a familiar face, he hasn't changed one bit, I know that green skin anywhere. It was Ace and next to him was my bully in elementary, Bell, they were holding a pair guns in each hand. We slowly sat on the ground next to each other, holding onto each other's hand, and then we looked back at the punks who set this all up.

"Now let's get you three to the Mayor's place we don't want to show up late." Berserk stated.

"What will happen if we refuse?" Buttercup hissed.

"Then, we'll just kill you and then your husbands who are on their way to the place right now. Then we're going to do some target practice with Bunny and Bend." Brute chuckled.

"You sick monsters!" I yelled.

"I know!" Berserk smiled.

"This going to be so much fun, kill off all the Jojo's together! Then Townsville is ours for the taken!" Brat jumped with joy.

Then tall dark men came up from behind them and came closer to us. Placing a bag over our heads and tied our hands and feet together. Then I felt them picked me off the ground and throwing me and my sisters on top of each other in a van.

**Brick-**

I was sitting in my limo, stuck in traffic; apparently an accident had to happen because some stupid drivers thought it would be fun to speed on ice. At this rate I'll never make it to the Mayor's place in time. I started to drift off into my own world and thought about what happened earlier. I was actually talking to her, I've almost forgotten how sweet and inviting her voice was. I've missed her so much, I can't take it anymore when I get home I'm going to try to make things right with Blossom. I can't keep going on like this, like a sick crazy man I need to fix this or I'll die an unhappy man. Then I have to get me and my brothers to talk to each other again, I miss hearings Butch and Boomer fight like cat and dogs. Trying to see who was the best video game player and then I came out one top as the best.

As I was sitting I started to get a phone call from Jagger, I picked up the phone to answer it. Hoping to pass the time since I'm waiting and maybe get some tips to win back Blossom. After what I done, I need all the help I can to win her back.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey Brick where you are?"_

"I'm stuck in traffic, why?" I asked.

"_Well I need you and your brothers to hurry up to the Mayor's place."_

"Why?" I replied.

"_Because if you and your brothers don't hurry up, Blossom and the baby go bye-bye."_

"YOU HAVE BLOSSOM!" I shouted.

"_Yeah, you and your brothers should hurt because I pull the trigger."_

"_BRICK DON'T COME DOWN IT'S A TRAP!" _I heard Blossom yell into the phone.

"DON'T YOU DARE FRICKEN TOUCH HER!" I growled.

"_I suggest you better hurry up then, I'll give you thirty minutes before I shoot her, kill the baby, and your brother."_

_Click_

I couldn't believe it, without thinking, I quickly got of the limo and ran. Just ran with all my might, I didn't care if I was cold. I needed to get to Blossom fast, and as my mind was racing I started to think. What did he mean when he said "baby" then it clicked, Blossom is PREGNANT! I couldn't believe it, I've should have seen it I knew there was a reason why she ate that gross sandwich. I can't believe it I'm only finding about this now! Then again I was the idiot that wouldn't listen to her because of my stupid stubbornness. Now she's in danger, when I get her out of this mess I'll be the best husband to her and the father to our child.

As I was getting closer I saw two other figures running towards me, when we all stop in front of each other. It was Boomer and Butch, they were painting like crazy and as white as a ghost.

"..Phone..?" I gasped.

"…Threat…" Boomer painted.

"…Girls…" Butch gulped, hissing in his tone.

"Let's beat down those low lives." I scowled.

"Agreed!" Butch and Boomer nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

**Butch-**

"Wait should we call for Big Billy before we run in there like idiots." Boomer suggested.

"We can't, remember today is Big Billy's trip to Florida starts today." Brick stated.

"Fuzzy?" Boomer said.

"His day off and you know how he is when it's his day off." Brick sighed.

"Look we can save the girls by ourselves, besides remember all the wrestling combat moves father taught us as we were growing up. We can take down these losers, and when I get a hold of Enzo…I'M GOING TO RING HIS NECK OUT!" I growled.

Brick took out his phone to check the time, and then he looked the building besides us. We need a plan and we need one before we get ourselves killed and the girls. Then Brick suddenly got a plan and pulled me and Boomer in for a group huddle.

"Okay here is what we going to do." Brick started.

"We're listening." Boomer and I said together.

"Butch you still carrying that pocket knife and the two guns?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, you know I don't leave the house without them." I stated.

"Good give Boomer the other gun and give me the pocket knife, when they are caught off guard and I know they are going to tie us up. Once I'm free I'll pass the pocket knife to you guys and then when they are caught off guard you two know what to do there." Brick smirked.

"Give them the big smack down." I snickered.

I took out my other gun and my pocket knife, handing them over to Boomer and Brick. Then we proceeded to go up the stairs and we stood at the entry of the door. I couldn't believe we will be working together since the whole fight, Boomer's eyes aren't swollen anymore but still have a taint of black and blue on them. I really gave him a punch on both of his eyes, the Brick opened up the door and we walked inside. The place was pitch black not a single light was on, when we took a few step inside the place The door shut behind us and a spot light shined on us then out of the dark, Jagger, Enzo, and Gunner step into the light with us. I was so ready to pounce on Enzo and give him two black eyes and a bullet to the head. But Brick put his arm in front of me telling me to stay put.

"Where are they?" Brick hissed.

"Oh they're fine they are with Bend and Bunny." Jagger smiled.

"YOU HAVE BEND AND BUNNY!?" I shouted.

"Yeah, we gotta make sure the Jojo's generation doesn't ever come back, since your father is old enough we don't have to worry about killing him." Enzo smiled.

"Man you sicker than Butch, and we've only just met." Boomer and Brick said together in shock.

"SO EATTING THAT STUPID BUG MADE ME A SICK PERSON?!" I yelled out.

"YOU ATE A BUG! AND I KISSED YOU!?" Buttercup cried out in the dark.

"I WAS IN THE FIFTH GRADE!" I shouted out.

"DON'T WORRY SHE EATS BUGS TOO!" Blossom stated.

"BLOSSOM!" Brick called out.

"SHUT UP!" Jagger yelled.

Then the lights were all turned on and we saw the girls tied up together also next to them were Bend and Bunny. But Bunny didn't look so good, her skin was sickly pale and she looked very weak. Not to mention Bend, he looked like he was going to pass out both of them were very thin as well. But no sooner were the lights turned on, we were pulled upside down and hanging by a rope around our ankles. Great just great, this is how I picture me dying is by the punk sisters and their boyfriends. No sooner we were hanged, the next thing I know is that we are tied up now individual in the secret lab that is in the Mayor's house. We were tied up on a chair with a rag tied around our mouths.

I've notice that Ace and Bell were also in on it as well; they were guarding us holding a gun close to our heads. Jagger, Enzo, Gunner, and the Punk Sisters were at one of the lab tables fixing up something. I couldn't really tell they were all in front of Berserk who was working on the thing. I looked over at Brick whose eyes were fixed on Ace and Bell, but since they weren't guarding us from behind they were noticing Brick cutting his way out. Then once he was done he waited until them kind of check back on the others and then he passed down the pocket knife to me. Once I was cut free, I gave to pocket knife to Boomer when they were looking away again, thanks to Buttercup who caught their attention. So once we were free we just had to wait to attack, then we're out of here and of to the hospital. Bend and mostly Bunny really need to get check out, fast.

Once they huddled away from the table and Berserk's hand was a gun, but not just any gun a special one. Because when she fired it at the empty chair next to Brick, the whole chair disintegrated and was gone. My eyes widen in complete fear, my head slowly went back into contact with the others in front of us. I started to shake a little, you would too if you saw that happen close to you but I think Brick was more in fright then I was. Because I was one chair away from the empty chair Brick was right next to it.

"Nice work Berserk, you've really out did yourself with this gun!" Gunner complimented.

"Thanks!" Berserk smiled.

"Alright Bell, Ace bring the two brats to the center of the room." Jagger smiled.

"Yes Sir." Ace nodded.

Ace and Bell place their guns in their pockets, and then they walked up to Bend and Bunny. Too weak to fight back they were helplessly dragged to the middle of the room. Berserk was setting up the gun again to reshoot; Boomer and I quickly looked at Brick. Who've finally snapped out of shock from before and looked back at us, tilting his head giving us the signal to attack. The next thing those losers saw was three chairs being thrown at them. Also the gun was shot out of Berserk's hand throwing it somewhere else across the room.

"Surprise!" Brick snickered.

"Guess we've got to do it the hard way then." Jagger smirked.

"This will be fun!" Gunner commented.

Boomer and I took out our guns when Enzo and Gunner came full charge at us; we were caught in our own battle. Who we thought who were our friends, but the enemy that was trying to get rid of us when they took the punk sisters away from us. I'm not going to lose Buttercup and my family to these creeps. Brick and Jagger were going at it at each other, and then I notice the punk sisters were looking for the gun. But Buttercup and Bubbles crashed into them, running into them right with their chairs they were tied down to. Then Buttercup notices the pocket knife on the floor and kicked it to Bubbles. Who caught it and gave it to Buttercup, quickly cutting herself free, then untying Bubbles and Bubbles untied Blossom.

**Blossom-**

Once I was free, I quickly went to Bunny and Bend but I was shortly cut off by Berserk. Who was holding a small sharp cutting knife. I just backed up a little so my hands could start looking for something to hit her. She gave me a cold dead stare and was smiling at me with a devious smile.

"Don't worry Blossom, I'll promise to make your death and short and very painful on death." Berserk giggled.

"You think so?" I smiled back, when I felt a metal bar in my hand.

"Do I think so? No, I know so!" Berserk stated.

She quickly tried to stab me into the heart but I took a grip on the bar and brought it as hard as I could. Right to the head to have her drop to the ground and quickly lay there, not dead, knocked out and bleeding a little. But I didn't think twice about her condition, I quickly went to Bunny and Bend. Untying them, Bunny was too week to get up, Bend was able to get to his knees as I tried to help him up. I had to get them out of here, I want to stay and fight but I can't risk getting my baby hurt in the progress and Bunny and Bend. Then Brick came over when he threw Jagger over the lab table, struggling to get up. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, and then he gave me a cell phone.

"Okay, I need to get them to the hospital and try to get ahold of Fuzzy or the police." Brick stated, looking back trying to see if Jagger was up or not.

"Okay, but when they come you better not be dead, I'm not raising this baby alone." I said, a little shaky in my tone.

"Don't worry you won't, I promise." Brick smiled, and then he started to push us off to the door.

But no sooner has he started to push us off, Jagger came at us with a metal bar in his hand. Which he pushed us away and caught it with his hand before it came down on him. He looked at me and at that moment I couldn't move. Then Bend squeezed my hand, snapping me back and I picked up Bunny, holding onto Bend's hand. Running out of there like crazy, just as we left the room a bullet was shot close to my head as I turn the corner.

**Boomer-**

I was able to kick Gunner to make him miss his shot to shoot Blossom and the kids. It didn't help that the gun he was using was Butch. Yeah to be honest I've never was a fan on guns, I was more of sword man. But the wooden legs of the broken chairs were like my only protection. Though so far I was able to stay alive, thanks to my fencing skills I knew how to dodge pretty well. Butch's military training in that military summer camp also paid off, as he kept finding more objects turning them into weapons to protect him. Then Brick's karate training since elementary finally paid off, instead of using it on me and Butch he was using them in the proper way.

As I kept my focus on Gunner, I caught a glimpse of Bubbles who was in a hair tangled with Brat. They were mostly clawing at each other and pulling onto each other's hair, as hard as they could. Berserk was knocked out, down on the ground next to Brat and Bubbles. Buttercup and Brute, I couldn't tell whose punches were whose. They were flying all over the place; Buttercup was in rage for what they've done. So was I, I couldn't believe they've tried to break my love for Bubbles. Just thinking of it just boils inside of me, and lucky for me I had someone to take it on. The person who was a part of the whole thing, Gunner, and my anger showed in my fighting skills. When I knocked the gun out of his hand, I quickly hit his knees sending him to the ground. Also since I'm not a fan of killing people, just never was since when I saw someone shot somebody in an alley once when I was walking home from school. So instead of killing him, I sent him to the world of pain and hit him where it really hurt. This brought me some time to go help Butch or Brick with their fight.

**Bubbles-**

"YOU BITCH! LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Brat hissed.

"YEAH, LIKE I'M GOING TO DO THAT YOUR HORE!" I shouted at her, pulling her hair.

I quickly when I was able to move my legs around, I started to kick her right in the stomach or knees. Trying to throw her off which did, I was so mad it wasn't even funny. I've never felt so betrayed in my life, if this was a cartoon there would be steam coming out of me right now. When I got a glimpse of Buttercup she was having no trouble fighting off Brute, Blossom was able to knock out Berserk and escape with the kids. We needed to get these nut jobs in a cell, a solitary cell off in the middle of the nowhere. Because they don't deserve to stay in this town or any other town. They've need to be isolated forever where they can spend their days in shame for what they've done. Then after this I could wait to rush over to the hospital to see Bunny, she better not die on us. She's not allow to die until she is an old woman, I know she'll be alright I just know it.

**Buttercup-**

I was so mad so angry that every punch I threw at her at a piece of my anger. My anger that just kept growing and growing, feeding my punches and kicks to take this chick down. But who was also on my ass was Bell and Ace. So when I got Brute off my back I had to deal Bell and Ace on my back. But while Brute was trying to get back up on her feet, Butch came in with a big smirk on his face. Though he had a punch mark on his left cheek, when I looked back at Enzo, he was being dealt with Boomer. So when I looked at Gunner he was in too much pain to move, perfect two down.

"Mind if I joined ya?" Butch smiled; punch Ace in the face knocking him to his feet.

"Sure mind holding off these two crazies while I deal with Brute?" I smirked.

"Sure Babe!" Butch winked, placing a kiss on my cheek. Then he picked up the nearest item closest to him and just started to swing at them.

While I got back into a fist storm with Brute, I could wait to send this girl into a deep coma so she would never wake up.

**Brick-**

Jagger was a worth fighter, we were very equally matched in our fighting. But I wasn't going to give up; I needed to fight to the end. I needed to get this guy and his friends out of the way so that I can get back on my life. I needed to get back to Blossom, making everything right again, and hoping Bend and Bunny are okay most of all. I know Blossom is okay now that she is out of the way of danger, but I'm worry about Bend and Bunny. Mostly Bunny the way she looked wasn't very good. Then I hope Bend didn't catch anything while he was here, I don't want him dying on me and the others. But I have to keep on the positive side that Blossom will get back here with the police or somebody before we start slipping up.

_**(Sooooooooo sorry about the long wait for the next chapter I did not mean to do this to ya'll, I've been having a very bad writers block for this chapter. I didn't know what would go good, I didn't wait to make the story get thrown off either. Because my first idea when I started to write about the special gun was that it was full of chemical x which accidental turn them into super heroes. Which after I wrote it didn't match the chapter at all or the whole concept of the story either. So please enjoy and we're almost at the end! Yay! Only two more chapters left! Or three still depending how to finish it off. Then the next story ya'll been waiting for…BACK TO ENGLAND! YAY!)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Blossom-**

I was able to reach the hospital where the doctors quickly took them in. Bend was sent into one room to get some fluids in him and do some testing on him. But it seems the doctors already knew who Bunny was and quickly sent her to special room. I really hope Bunny is okay, during this progress I was trying to get ahold of Fuzzy but I had a little trouble working Brick's cell. But when I was able to find his number and call him I kept getting a "Please try your call again". Great, just great, I needed to get ahold of Fuzzy I've already got a hold of the police. Though when they were about to leave all their vehicles at the department were destroyed. The ones that were out stuck someplace else and wasn't going to make it in time. But they are still going to try to get down to the Mayor's place before it's too late. They were very smart in their back up plan to make sure no one showed up.

I still want to get a hold of Fuzzy just in case they can't get there in time. I had to ask around the waiting room if anyone knew where Fuzzy lived. No one knew except a lady who was checking out of the hospital after her treatment with her drinking problem. She was a night goer, clubbing and drinking has made her addicted and now she is getting treatment to help her body. Her name was Sedusa, she had black curly hair. Sedusa was wearing a black dress with a red jacket, white leggings, black boots, and white ear muffs and gloves. She told me that Fuzzy lived in the woods not too far from here. I ask her if she could show me the way, and she said yes only because she had to keep her mind off of drinking. I told the doctors to call me on Brick's cell in case anything happens to Bend and Bunny while I'm out.

Sedusa was then showing me how to get to his place, man can she talk. I was about to go into a store and duct tape her mouth. I really wasn't in the mood to be all nice and stuff because I was too nervous about the others. I didn't know if they were alright or not or maybe worse, so while Sedusa kept talking I just nodded my head and just kept say. "Yeah" and "Uh huh". When we were walking in the woods, I could see the animals covering their ears just to ignore her stupid talking.

"She was like 'I know huh!' and I was like 'I know huh!'" Sedusa said.

"Uh huh…" I groaned.

"Isn't like freaky rude to like steal somebody else's man!" Sedusa stated.

"Yeah…" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh what's your name again, I like totally forgot!" Sedusa smiled.

"My name is Blossom, Blossom Savannah Jojo…" I stated.

"Oh so like which Jojo brother are you married too!?" Sedusa grinned.

"Brick…" I groaned.

"Man he is like sooooooo HOT!" Sedusa giggled.

"Hey! Are we at Fuzzy's place?" I begged.

"Oh yeah, here is where he lives!" Sedusa smiled, brushing away a few bushes out of my way.

"Thanks, this is where we part now." I joyfully said.

"Okay, I'll like totally see you next time!" Sedusa cheered, before she ran off.

When she was out of my sight I took a deep breath and sighed in relief that she was gone. I looked back at the shack house that Fuzzy lived in; he was sleeping on his front porch. I took a deep breath because I hear that he kills anybody that steps on his property. But I took a deep breath and walked over to the porch. To be very honest I was very nervous, my whole body was shaking in fear. When I got a bit closer to him, he quickly opened his eyes and pointed the gun to me, which I quickly put my hands up in the hair starting to cry a bit.

"Blossom?" Fuzzy asked.

"Hello…" I gulped.

"What are ya doin on my property?" Fuzzy groaned, putting the gun down.

"I came to ask for your help, Fuzzy, Brick and the others are in trouble." I said.

"What do ya mean in trouble?" Fuzzy said, his eyes widen a bit.

"Their rivals came out of the shadows and they are fighting them right now in the Mayor's place. My sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup are holding off Brat and Brute as well." I replied.

"'Em Plutonium sisters are back?" Fuzzy huffed.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"Shit! I thought the police took care of 'em when we first dealt with 'em?" Fuzzy groaned.

"Well their back, please Fuzzy the police are having trouble because they've thought ahead to plan the massive traffic in town and destroy their other vehicles. Please come back with me to Mayor's place so we can save them?" I begged.

Fuzzy took a moment to think, then he walked inside for a minute and came out with two shot guns. He gave me one to hold while he reached for his phone in his pocket and called up some people. Then once he was done he looked at me and started to walk off, I followed behind him still holding the shot gun.

"Who did you just called?" I asked.

"I called up two other people who are closer to ya's husband and to his brother, just like me and Big Billy are." Fuzzy stated.

"Who are they?" I said.

"Well the one closest to Boomer, when it's just him at his own office, is Cody, back in high school they were on the same fencing team. "Em school mates called 'em the 'Siamese Twins' they fought the same way and looked very much alike. But the only different was that Cody had no freckles on his face so it was easy to 'em apart. They were very good buddies so when Boomer became the Night Ruler he gave Cody a job as his personal bodyguard. But the last few years Cody has been in the hospital due to his health, he told me a week before he was getting out today and was now fully recovered." Fuzzy explained.

"Oh okay, what about Butch?" I asked.

"Butch's closest bodyguard is…well Butch doesn't really have a personal guard he had a very bad trust issue when it came to that. But if I would to say it would be Mitch Mitchelson, when it all comes down to it they make a pretty good team. Though Butch would never put him as his personal guard because of his trust issue on that subject." Fuzzy sighed.

"Butch is really like my sister Buttercup." I giggled.

"Yeah well, they're on their way to meet us at the Mayor's place so let's step up the pace." Fuzzy demanded, and started to walk a little faster.

I followed behind him, until we got back to the Mayor's place where we meet the two other guys that Fuzzy told me about. I could already tell who Cody was, and Fuzzy was right he looked exactly like Boomer. Blonde shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white cap, a white coat with a purple collar, a blue navy sweater, sea foam green pants, and light blue tennis shoes. Then the other guy had brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. Wearing a black sweaters, brown pants, and black winter boots. Fuzzy took the shot gun out of my hands and then group huddled up with Mitch and Cody. I couldn't quite hear them clearly but once they were done talking Fuzzy and they started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait! What should I do?" I asked.

"Oh, just keep a look out for the cops alright?" Cody smiled.

"Yeah! By the time they get here the ass kicking will be done!" Mitch snickered.

"Alright I'll keep a look out for them." I nodded.

"Good we'll be done in about thirty minutes or so." Cody stated cheerfully.

"Why thirty minutes?" I said.

"You'll see why we are the closest to the boys when thirty minutes are over. Just keep a look out for the cops okay." Cody winked, before he ran in there with Fuzzy and Mitch.

I sighed as I saw that big door close behind them; I looked around hoping that the police would start showing up. But I didn't see a rush of people coming down though I did hear police car's sirens going off from a pretty good distance away from here. The traffic was terrible as I could see, everyone was bumper to bumper. Oh I hope they come in time soon to take these monsters away before something happens to my family. I also kept looking down at Brick's cell just waiting for a call from the hospital. I hope Bend and Bunny are alright as well, but I'm more worry about Bunny's health. She better be okay, she just as to be okay.

Ten minutes passed and I started to see traffic starting to move, making the police car's sirens to draw a little nearer. This is perfect, once they are here then Berserk and her crazy sisters can be ship of to prison and so can their boyfriends as well. I can't wait for this all to end; I just want to go back to the way it was now. After like five minutes traffic stop and I started to get a glimpse of the police cars coming this way but still stuck. Then after another ten minutes I started to see on my right side a group of armed men coming this way. Finally they came! When the head chief came over to me, and started to send his men to their position. I started to jump with joy finally some progress! Just as the men were about to go in, the front door opens and there they stood. Fuzzy pushed the Jagger, Enzo, and Gunner that were tied up together down the steps and Cody and Mitch was pushing Berserk, Brute, and Brat down the steps as well. While I saw Buttercup and Butch holding Bell and Ace, walking them down the steps. I couldn't contain my excitement once I saw Brick; I quickly ran over to him and pounced on him with a hug.

"BRICK!" I cried out.

"It's okay, I'm here…" Brick smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I so scared that you guys were hurt…" I sniffed.

"Don't worry Blossom we aren't going anywhere." Bubbles smiled, joining the hug and pulling Boomer in as well.

"Hey!" Boomer chuckled.

"Buttercup, Butch comes join our group hug!" Bubbles cheerfully said.

"Don't worry we can feel the warmth over here." Buttercup giggled.

"Yeah!" Butch commented.

"Okay, can I get free now?" Brick asked.

Bubbles and Boomer let go from the hug and then I did as well. Then the boys walked over to Fuzzy, Cody, and Mitch. Greeting them with hugs and thanking them as well, then Brick broke away from the friendly chat to talk to the police chief. Buttercup and Bubbles stood next to me as we watch the boys be themselves. Once Brick was done talking to the chief, and seeing the trouble makers taken away. Brick waved his hands toward us to come over to them; we just looked at each other. Because this might be the first time we are involved with something that did with the boys alone when it didn't mean just us. We walked over there; Bubbles walked over to Boomer and wrapped her arms around his. Buttercup walked over to Butch and took a hold of his hand while Brick wrapped his arms around me.

"Bubbles this is Cody, a good friend of mine from high school." Boomer said.

"It's very nice to meet Boomer's wife, I've heard a lot about you two from Ken." Cody smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you as well and thank you for coming for our rescue." Bubbles smiled back.

"It was nothing!" Mitch smirked.

"Though you're fighting skills were a bit sloppy, Mitch buddy of mine." Butch grinned.

"THEY WERE NOT!" Mitch shouted.

"They kind of were, and I lived on the streets before." Buttercup nodded.

"Did you get a wife so you two could mock me on my fight?" Mitch groaned.

"No, but lucky for me she knows how to fight and so it's a double when we can make fun of you." Butch teased.

"Thank you three for coming to our rescue, we promise that you three will get a very well pay and paid vacation." Brick stated.

"Thanks, but no vacation for me Brick, I just got out of the hospital I want to get back in there on the field. But I will take the pay though." Cody said.

"Sure thing Cody, and maybe finally we can catch up like old times?" Boomer smiled.

"Yeah, and do some fencing practice as well been dying to do some fencing." Cody smiled back.

"Oh yeah, Blossom how are Bunny and Bend are they okay?" Buttercup asked.

"…OH CRAP! BUNNY! BEND!" I yelled, and ran off to the hospital.

The others followed behind me until we reached to the hospital. They never called me to see if they were okay or stood long enough to hear from them. They better be alright, now that they are taken care of all who is left is Bunny and Bend. I entered the waiting room, out of breath and tired. But the others finally caught up to me and entered into the waiting room as well. Brick patted my back and walked up to the front desk.

"We're here to see Bunny and Bend, they were check in earlier." Brick said.

"Oh yes, well let me see…okay they were just brought to their rooms and we were just about to call your wife." The lady stated.

"Well since we're here may we see them?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll call up the doctor so he can tell you about their well-being." The lady smiled.

"What room are they in?" Butch and Buttercup asked.

"Room one-one-twelve." The lady said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bubbles-**

When we reached to the room, I asked Boomer to call up our father and his father to meet us at the hospital. It'll be nice to see father and our father-in-law as well. We walked inside to see Bend sitting up in his seat chowing down a plate full of food, while Bunny was still sleeping in her bed. The doctor was writing something on his clipboard before he turned around to greet us. He placed down his clip board on the chair he was sitting on and then he walked over to us, Brick took out his hand to shake the doctor's hand. After they greeted with each other, the doctor picked up his clip board and fixed up his glasses. He was around his mid-thirties; he has short curly orange hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a white coat, black shoes, black pants, and purples gloves. I looked down at his name tag and his name was Dexter, Doctor Dexter.

"How are they?" Brick asked.

"Well, you little brother is doing fine since he is too busy eating to see that you are here." Dexter chuckled a little.

Butch walked over to Bend, who hasn't notice Butch was standing right next to him. Because he was too busy chomping down every last food on his plate. But Butch snapped him out of his trans when he took a chicken leg off of Bend's plate and started to eat it.

"Hey!" Bend whined.

"Nice to see you too little brother." Butch winked, eating the leg.

"Bend was only under fed, that's why you can see some of his rips. So I made sure my sister, Nurse DeeDee, got him plenty of food to fill him back up." Dexter smiled.

"What about Bunny is she okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah! Is Bunny alright?!" Bend asked.

"Ah yes, Bunny, she is very lucky indeed." Dexter commented.

"Well?" I said.

"She was just under fed as well, not causing her any trouble with her lung cancer. But the only thing was that she was a little more beaten down then Bend was so she was more in pain and had a some infection spots on her arms as well. We've treated the wounds, and right now she just resting from the treatments we've given her." Dexter stated.

"That's good…" Buttercup sighed in relief.

"Yes it is, but I would like to ask you something for Bunny's sake. I'm a new doctor here and I've been working with kids just like Bunny. They might have not had lung cancer like she did, but I think I know a way to help her to finally relieve her from the cancer." Dexter said.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah?" Bend commented.

"Well you see I'm a special doctor that was called over here to help Bunny's sake. This hospital's director was really worried for Bunny's sake and after her last test result they called me in to see if I could do anything. So when I checked over her condition levels, I've come to a conclusion that will help Bunny." Dexter smiled, and then took out his tablet facing it towards us. A picture of Bunny popped up and then it did an x-ray vision on it showing cyborg parts inside of her.

"You want to make our sister a cyborg?" Buttercup hissed.

"Well you see if I changed her lungs with stronger cyborg parts, which I would have to change her blood system as well and connect some wires into her brain so they will get use to the new body parts. This will definitely help Bunny's health and making sure she'll never get sick again or ill for that matter." Dexter explained.

"We'll have to speak to our father when he gets here, and then we'll give you our reply." Blossom sighed.

"I understand, Mrs. Jojo, I'll wait for your reply I'll respect any decisions you and your family makes." Dexter nodded, before he left the room.

We all just kind of looked down at Bunny who was still sleeping on her bed. I knew me and my sisters were thinking if this was even a safe idea. I mean this will change Bunny's life forever if we agree to this cyborg idea. But she'll be finally cured from her lung cancer and her other illness. She'll have a better immune system, never worrying about having an attack when she can't breathe. Then again something could go wrong if we did go through with this and we might lose Bunny forever.

Blossom walked over to the side of Bunny's bed and sat next to her, brushing her hand through her hair. Buttercup then walked over to her and sat at the end of the bed keeping her eyes on Bunny. Then I walked over to the other side of the bed, and squatted down next to her, holding Bunny's hand. Then just a few moments later, father, and our father-in-law walked in. It was a happy reunion for the Jojo's side, but my sisters and I just stared back at our father who was standing at the end of the bed. It's been a very long time since we've seen our father, we haven't seen him since the night we left and haven't heard his voice when we made that phone call to him.

"Daddy?" I whined, feeling the tears form in my eyes.

Our father kind of looked over at the boys who, smiled and nodded their head. Then father looked back at us and gave us a warm welcoming smile. The tears in his eyes started to flow down his cheeks as he took us back in his arms. Giving us a gentle hug, Blossom and I were crying our eyes out as we hugged him back. While Buttercup was trying to hold back her tears, returning the hug to father.

"Oh my girls, I thought I would never see you again!" Professor sniffed.

"We were planning to see you this year coming up." Blossom smiled, wiping way the tears on her face.

"Promise Daddy you'll never pretend to disown us again?" I cried.

"I promise Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, I'll never do a foolish thing like that again." Professor smiled.

"You better not." Buttercup sniffed, putting on a smile.

"We're finally back together again!" I cheered.

"Yes we finally are." Professor nodded, and then he looked at Bunny who was just waking up from her slumber.

"D-Dad?" Bunny yawned.

"Hey sis." Blossom greeted.

Bunny eyes went from dazed to surprise when she heard Blossom's voice. She was in complete shock to see us. I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes, and then she broke down in tears of joy. She was so happy to see us again; we sat around her as we all gave her a comfort hug. She was holding onto my hand really tight, and having her arm around Buttercup and Blossom's arms as well. Bunny didn't want to let go of us, she wanted to make sure we weren't going anywhere this time. Nor did we want to leave her like we did before; we were finally a family again. We were finally "one". After we were all settled with our big family reunion and started to settle down in the room as well. Bend got off of his bed and sat down next to Bunny, while our father and Mojo, our father-in-law we've just learned his name, sat on the two chairs in the room. While I stood next to Boomer, Blossom and Brick standing next to each other, and Buttercup and Butch standing next to each other. We were all around Bunny's bed; we've all had to talk about what we should do for Bunny's sake. Once Blossom and Brick explained about what Doctor Dexter said, we all just sat in silent waiting on everyone's reply.

"Well it sounds like a good idea, but what do you think about all of this Bunny dear? This is your body after all." Professor sighed.

"Whatever you choice we'll be behind you one hundred percent." Mojo smiled.

"I'll finally be a normal girl…" Bunny sighed.

"But you'll be part robot, so that's kind of cool!" Bend chuckled.

"Yeah…but what happens if I don't come out, you know…alive?" Bunny said.

"That's what we are worried about." I commented.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do Bunny." Buttercup stated.

"Yeah." Butch nodded.

"Okay…" Bunny replied.

"Okay what?" Boomer asked.

"I'll go through it, I'll regret passing up this opportunity if I don't take this chance. This might be my last chance to finally get rid of this lung cancer." Bunny smiled.

"If that's what you want to do then, we'll be right here by your side." Professor smiled back.

"We all will." Mojo stated.

"Thanks guys!" Bunny cheered.

Just then the door opened and it was Doctor Dexter, just on time as Bunny decided on what she wanted to do. He kind of already had a feel that we were all discussing the offer, once father told him what Bunny decided on what to do. Doctor Dexter said that he and his team will begin immediately on the transplant of the new body parts. The next thing we knew was that Bunny was given a shot to keep her in a deep sleep as they perform the treatment. We all sat in the waiting room when Bunny was brought into the other room. The nurses even let Bend stay out in the waiting room as he also waited for Bunny's return. I was praying and hoping Bunny would come back out of that room okay. I was holding onto Boomer's right hand as left arm was wrapped around me. Butch, Buttercup, and Bend were pacing back and forth as they waited. Mojo and Daddy decided to pass the time by playing cheese that the nurse brought out for them so they could pass the time. Brick and Blossom was standing by the door as they were talking to each other than once in a while they would glance at the door.

**Bend-**

It felt like for hours for those doors to open again, I wanted to see Bunny again. I never got to really tell her how much she means to me. She was the best friend I'd ever had and now if this doesn't go well I'll never see her again. Bunny better come out of those doors alive or I'll never forgive myself. During the time we were stuck in that place, Bunny took the beatings from those jerks. Every time I tried to plan an escape way, Bunny always got caught and was beat for it. If it wasn't for me giving her some of the little food I had she would be on the edge of death. Also it didn't help that she caught a bug and was very sick during most of the time we were there. Please Bunny come out of there safe, I can't lose an awesome friend like you, please be okay…

Just about five hours later, just as the sun was setting, Doctor Dexter finally came out. While his team stayed behind the doors, we all looked at Doctor Dexter with worry looks on our faces. But I was more worried than all of them combined, because I had to actually witness Bunny slowly falling away from life while we were trap. Doctor Dexter took of his mask and he took a big sigh and we all thought it was failure. But then he looked back at us with a warm reassuring smile and we couldn't help but smile as well.

"The fusion was a success!" Dexter cheered.

"YES!" We call shouted together, dancing in joy.

"When can we see her?!" I asked.

"Soon, young Bend, she's right now sleeping she'll wake up tomorrow morning. Her body right now needs to rest and get adjusted to the new parts in her system. By tomorrow morning her brain should start using the new parts as it was in her since she was born." Dexter stated.

"That's great!" Blossom nodded.

"Yes it is." Dexter smiled.

Later that night, while my brothers and my sisters-in-law went back home Bunny was next to me sleeping. Also was my father and Mr. Utonium was sleeping on chairs that was in the room. I was mostly up during the night keeping a watch over Bunny. Just about around one-thirty, when I was going to finally pass out, I started to hear Bunny groan in her sleep. Slowly waking up, I quickly got of my bed to finally meet her grape eyes. When her eyes met mine she gave me a welcoming warm smile and I returned the smile. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big hug of relief. I was so happy she was okay and back now, we pulled away smiling at each other, then I got on the bed and sat next to her. Bunny pulled the pillows back and sat up so we can be talking face to face.

"How you feeling Bunny?" I asked.

"A lot better than before…" Bunny smiled.

"That's good; I'm so glad you're okay." I commented.

"Me too, I thought I was never going to wake up from my nightmare." Bunny sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"While I was asleep, I was dreaming I was back home but no one was home. So I went looking for you guys, but I found you guys at an ice cream shop. Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Uncle Mojo, Daddy, and you were all eating ice cream and all having a good time. I was so happy to see you guys but when I went over to you guys and tried to talk to you all of you ignored me. Then all of you started to leave and when I tried to stop you, all of you walked right through me. The next thing I notice was that I was teleported to another part of town, the grave, and I saw my name written on stone of where I laid now. I was so scared I thought I was never going to wake up from that night mare…" Bunny whined.

"Don't worry Bunny; the night mare is over nothing will happen to you from here on out…" I smiled.

"Thanks Bend." Bunny sniffed, giving me her wonderful smile of hers.

"So do you feel any different?" I asked.

"Yeah to be honest, I kind of feel a bit more better I don't feel ill at all." Bunny stated.

" That's good, well I'm going to hit the hay soon I've been up all night." I yawned.

"Well before you go to sleep. Where my sisters?" Bunny asked.

"They're at home all of them couldn't stay and before they left they had a big fight on who was going to stay to watch you. Since only two people could stay behind our dads stood behind so they could end the argument between them." I sighed.

"I'm so glad my sisters are finally backed home." Bunny smiled.

"Now we can finally start being like a family." I smiled back.

**Bunny-**

The next day Doctor Dexter checked on me early before my sisters and my brothers-in-law came by. He said to dad that my brain is getting well-adjusted to the new body parts and that I should be out of the hospital by the end of the week. I couldn't wait because then the only time I have to come to the hospital is having normal check-cups and no more lung cancer testing. After Doctor Dexter finished up checking up on me. My and Bend's dad gave us a butt load of food, all of my favorites and Bend's favorites foods as well. By the time my sisters and my brothers-in-law came in they were, together and happy, also exiceted that I was finally okay. Blossom told me I was going to be an Aunt, I couldn't believe she's pregnant! She told me that her and Brick had a big talk on the baby's name and wanted my suggestion on the name. I was okay with the girl's name, Cherly Anne Jojo, but when they told me the boy's name I was like no.

"So what should we name the baby if the baby is a boy then?" Brick asked.

"Well his name has to be strong…" I stated.

"Don't forget cool!" Buttercup smirked.

"And fierce!" Butch commented.

"Nice as well." Bubbles smiled.

"I don't think nice and fierce goes together Bubbles…" Boomer chuckled.

"Well if he is going to be the next night ruler it has to be a respectful name." Professor suggested.

"Yes, the name also needs to bring fear into his enemies if the baby is a boy, he needs a very strong name so that when he takes control he is feared and not teased." Mojo said.

"I know!" I shouted.

"What?" Blossom smiled.

"Rexton Raymond Jojo, Rexton means king or king's town and Raymon means mighty and wise protector. Also his nickname will be Rex so it would sound so cool!" I giggled.

"You just want to have him name Rexton, because of the nickname reminding you of your favorite dinosaur." Buttercup snickered.

"No…" I nervously smiled.

"Bunny?" Buttercup smirked.

"Oh alright I did made that suggestion name because my favorite dinosaur is the tyrannosaurs rex." I sighed.

"But I like it, the name will fit our son's perfectly, what do you think Blossom?" Brick asked.

"I like it; it's very original if you ask me." Blossom smiled.

"Then it's settle the baby's name will be Rexton!" Butch stated.

"Well I want my future son's name to be either Devlin Deano Jojo, Devlin means brave, fierce and Deano means little sword. Then the other name will be Evan Frick Jojo, Evan meaning young warrior and Frick meaning bold." Buttercup explained.

"What if it is a girl?" Bubbles teased.

"Her name will be Dakota Damita Jojo." Buttercup said.

"Doesn't Damita mean small noble woman?" Boomer chuckled.

"SHE WILL NOT BE SMALL YOU HEAR ME!" Buttercup shouted.

"I hope our sons be tall and not small like you dear." Butch snickered.

"NONE OF MY KIDS WILL BE SMALL YOU HEAR ME!" Buttercup cried out.

We laugh as Buttercup kept throwing her little fit; it was pretty funny to watch. When she finally calmed down she kept grumbling that her kids will not be small. Then the rest of us just fixed our eyes on Boomer and Bubbles.

"So what will my grandkids name will be from you two?" Mojo asked.

"Yes." Professor nodded.

"Well if it is a girl we want to name her Bambi Rose Jojo." Bubbles smiled.

"But if it is a boy we want to name him Kaleb Ari Jojo." Boomer smiled.

"Good names little bro." Brick commented.

"Yes those are very good names." I nodded.

"Wait…I just realized I'm going to be an Uncle." Bend stated.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"That's right little brother, and just think when me and Boomer have kids." Butch snickered.

"We'll make sure we'll have plenty of kids to drive you crazy." Boomer and Brick chuckled.

"NOOO!" Bend cried out.

"Boys!" I, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles said together rolling our eyes.

"I can't wait until little Rexton is born!" I cheered.

"Well we don't even know if the baby if a boy or a girl yet. So we'll find out later." Blossom smiled.

"No wait how about we have a little fun with this waiting then." Professor said.

"What do you mean Dad?" Blossom asked.

"Okay all those who think the baby will be a boy raise their hands." Professor said.

Brick, Blossom, Buttercup, Uncle Mojo, and I raised our hands.

"Okay so that leaves me, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, and Bend saying it will be a girl. So who ever is right has to pay the winner the number that is the date. So if the baby is born on the twentieth day of the month you pay the winner twenty dollars. Okay?" Professor explained.

"Deal!" We all said together.

"This is going to be so fun." Blossom giggled.

"I can't wait for the birth of the baby." I smiled.

"None of us can." Brick stated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Blossom-**

"Boys hurry up! We're gonna be late to Aunt Bunny's and Uncle Bend's talent show!" I cried out.

"We'll be down in a second!" Brick called back.

I took a big sigh and shook my head, with a little smile on my face. Brick is having trouble putting on Rexton's suit. It's that little tie he's having trouble with, I told them to buy that clip on tie but Rexton said he wanted a big boy's tie like daddy. I was okay with it at first until he told me he didn't want me to put it on, he wanted daddy to put it on. It so loves that he such a little daddy's boy. Rexton is now five years old, my little boy is getting so big, and he keeps his hair long and tied back like Brick wears his hair when he is out. His little reddish-orange hair reaches about to his shoulders, and he has the most beautiful flame red eyes. You can totally tell that he is Brick's son, he acts just like him. As I was making sure my dress was fixed and nice, my little two year old daughter came behind me. Her name was Cherly, red-orange hair curls under her little chin and her bangs brush off to the left side, terra cotta eyes. She's my little princess, and a very much of a daddy's girl as well as much as she is as a mama's girl.

"Mommy, look at my pretty hat!" Cherly smiled, holding my summer hat on top of her little head.

"Looks very cute sweetie, you think you can get Daddy and your big brother down here before we are late sweetie?" I smiled back.

"Sure, I'll call up Big Billy and he'll get them down here!" Cherly giggled.

"You're so much like Daddy." I giggled rolling my eyes.

Just then Brick and Rexton walked down stairs and dressed and ready for the talent show. I was sighed in relief, Brick wrapped his arms around me a gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then he walked over to Cherly picking her up and tosses her in air a little.

"Okay ready to go Mama!" Rexton smiled.

"I see you decided not to go with the tie?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Well…I and the tie had a little argument." Brick nervously smiled.

"You've should have seen it Mama, Daddy cut my tie in little pieces!" Rexton cheered.

"Next time just call me up there so next time the tie doesn't have to be cut up." I giggled, taking a hold of Rexton's hand.

"Wasn't my fault, the tie started it." Brick chuckled, opening the door for me and Rexton to walk out, then him and Cherly walked out together.

On our way to Bunny's and Bend's school we met up with Boomer and Bubbles, and their only child. Their four year old son Kaleb, he had blond shaggy hair just like Boomer, and some freckles on his cheeks as well. But his eyes were almost the same as Bubbles but a little darker because of Boomer's eyes, so Kaleb's eyes were baby blue. Kaleb was wearing a black suit just like Rexton was. Boomer was dressed up in his blue suit and Bubbles wearing her summer blue and orange dress. We all greeted each other and started to walk down to the school together; we all couldn't believe that Bunny and Bend are now sixteen years old. But it was no surprise that they were going to start dating each other.

When we got to the front of the school, our eyes couldn't believe who was standing there. It was Buttercup holding her newborn baby girl, Dakota; she was fast asleep in her arms. While behind her was Butch playing with their two sons Devlin, who is also four but Kaleb is only five months older than Devlin, and then Evan who is one. Bubbles and I ran up to Buttercup giving her a welcome hug. While Brick and Boomer greeted Butch, and Kaleb, Rexton, Devlin, and Evan started to play tag around us.

"Buttercup I thought you said that you weren't going to be release until next week?" Bubbles smiled.

"You think I was going to miss my little sister's talent show?" Buttercup teased.

"That's good that they let you two out early than." I smiled.

"You got that right." Buttercup smirked.

I look over at the kids while Bubbles and Buttercup talked a little. Devlin has dark raven black hair; his eyes were avocado green eyes. Then Evan also had dark black raven hair and his eyes were apple green eyes. Though Devlin has his hair flipped up in the front and little spike flair behind his neck. While Evan had a messy toupee, which looked really cute on him. Then little Dakota only had a little black fuzz on her head, and when saw her on the day of her birth she has most beautiful jade green eyes ever. Once we were all together we headed inside to see Mojo and our dad waiting for us with our seats. The kids love to see their grandpas so they sat down next to them, while we took our seats. Buttercup and I sat next to each other, Brick was on my other side, Butch was on Buttercup's other side, Bubbles was next, and then Boomer. We've made it just in time as well as the lights lowered down and the stage lights flashed on. Two students at the school came out and greeted the audience. They said their first singing act was Bend and Bunny and then they were going to end the show as well with all the other contentions. The kids were thrilled to see Bunny and Bend up on stage together.

We watched Bend and Bunny got into place; their costumes were fantastic thanks to Bubbles's help. Bunny was dressed up as a poor woman and Bend as a rich man outfit. But was unique about them was that half of Bunny's dress was fancy looking and Bend's suit looked rich then the other half looked torn up and ruined. Just as they got into place the music started to play and they started to dance...

_**Bend and Bunny- **__Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_**Bend- **__A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this world blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_**Bend and Bunny- **__Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_**Bunny- **__Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

…

_Raise your head up_

_**Bend- **__Lift high the load_

_**Bunny- **__Take strength from those that need you_

_**Bend- **__Build high the walls_

_**Bunny- **__Build strong the beams_

_**Bend- **__A new life is waiting_

_**Bunny- **__But dangers no stranger here_

_**Bend and Bunny- **__No words describe a mothers tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

Everyone behind us got up out of their seats and praised them for their song and wonderful dancing. But our fathers and ourselves couldn't help but look at each other after the song was other. It reminded of us two worlds, one family is what we were. Then we all glanced over at the kids who were jumping out of their seats amazed but their Aunt and Uncle's performance. Our two worlds becoming one world together into one big family.


End file.
